Beyond the Darkness
by FruitySmell
Summary: Chihiro may have forgotten her adventures in the spirit world but it seems her heart refuses to let go of her precious memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**Chapter 1: In Dreams**

She gasped softly as she felt the soft caresses of the wind on her face, tickling her cheeks and gently blowing her brown hair tied in a tight ponytail. Below her she could see the train tracks still covered in water due to the rain and she vaguely heard a voice claiming that she would buy herself a train ticket one day and leave the bathhouse for good.

With a jolt, she realized that she was flying and acting out on instinct, she instantly grasped whatever her hands could so she would not fall from this thing she was riding on. Her hands grabbed what she could only describe as hard wood and she clung unto it as if her life depended on it.

Then she remembered something about her childhood and suddenly there was a flash of bright light. Ivory petals that reflected the light softly surrounded her and then, she felt gravity pulling her down. Ironically enough, she felt no fear as her body hurtled downwards, but rather confusion rose as the pieces of wood in her hands turned into something small, soft, and warm. The wood had magically transformed to hands and she gave an experimental squeeze. She felt an inexplicable but familiar comfort as the hands squeezed hers back.

And when she focused her eyes, she came face to face with the most beautiful emerald orbs she had ever seen...

**-BAM-**

Ogino Chihiro let out a girlish shriek as a loud thud woke her up from her nap. Glancing left and right in haste, like a prey caught in a hunter's nest, made her realize that class was over and she was alone. Well, not completely alone. Chihiro had yet to find out who had rudely woke her up from her deep slumber although she already had an idea who the culprit was. She shot a glare at Sato Hiromi whose grin only widened at the sight of Chihiro's annoyance.

"I thought I'd wake you up with a bang," Hiromi explained, the grin never leaving her face.

"Gee thanks," Chihiro muttered darkly as she gave Hiromi a scowl. The brunette in return only gave a mild shrug and Chihiro was very much tempted to start a mock brawl and pinch Hiromi's cheeks. Luckily enough, Yoshioka Haru decided to step in and serve as the mediator between the two girls.

"You were sleeping in class again Chi-chan," Haru started with a smile. "Good thing Kusakabe-sensei didn't notice or else you would have been in big trouble."

"Yeah," Hiromi piped in, "Kusakabe-sensei's a real nice guy and all but his punishments aren't laughable you know." For emphasis, Hiromi cringed slightly as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her.

Chihiro only rolled her eyes at Hiromi's antics and replied, "Yes well, good thing I wasn't caught right?" She stuck her tongue out to Hiromi who returned the same gesture.

"But Hiromi-chan and I are getting worried about you, Chi-chan," Haru said softly. "You have this tendency to space out on us sometimes and..." she tilted her head and assessed Chihiro critically, "Have you been crying?"

'Huh?' Chihiro thought and her hand instinctively touched her wet cheeks. Wait, wet? So she had been crying? But why? Did she have a nightmare? That seemed like a plausible explanation but when Chihiro tried to remember what her nightmare was, nothing came to mind.

"It's probably nothing," Chihiro casually said as she began packing her things inside her bag. It was time for dismissal and Chihiro wanted nothing more than to go home and lie on her bed.

"Are you sure?" Haru started worriedly, "Because if you need help, I know someone who can..."

"It's nothing, I promise," Chihiro instantly replied giving Haru a reassuring grin. In her haste to put everything inside her bag, Chihiro accidentally dropped her sketchpad. Before she could pick it up, Hiromi did her a favour of retrieving the item. But instead of giving it back to its owner, Hiromi flipped the pad's pages and looked at Chihiro's sketches.

"Nice drawings by the way," Hiromi complimented and let out a soft whistle to indicate her awe. "Hey, this one's new!" She said and then handed the sketchpad to Haru who asked if she could see it too.

"It's the dragon again," Haru said as soon as she saw Chihiro's new drawing. "You seem to like drawing him all the time."

"Indeed," Hiromi added as she too, stared at the sketch, "You don't have a crush on him, do you?"

Chihiro snorted out a laugh as she stood up from her seat. "That's just weird Hiromi-chan, even for you," Chihiro replied as she grabbed her sketchpad. Hiromi only held up her hands in mock surrender as Haru snickered lightly at their antics.

"Ah, just trying to make sure," Hiromi explained and shrugged slightly. "I mean after all, Haru-chan over here has a weird fascination for cats after all." Then she pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So Haru-chan with cats and Chi-chan with dragons. I feel so left out and I'm thinking I should obsess over something too."

Her two friends only groaned in reply and Haru coughed out what suspiciously sounded like, "As if you don't obsess over your boyfriend already."

"Anyway," Hiromi started as soon as the girls finally made their way out of the classroom. "We don't really have any classes for the weekend, so what are your plans?"

"I promised my mother I'd help her with the chores," Haru replied.

"And my parents were planning on visiting my grandparents for the weekend," Chihiro added and inwardly grinned at the crestfallen look on Hiromi's face.

"Ah, no fair!" Hiromi whined loudly as she dramatically placed a hand on her chest, "And I was hoping we could watch the table tennis tournament tomorrow!"

"Hm? So we can watch you cheer for your boyfriend and make a fool out of yourself?" Chihiro asked frowning a bit as she remembered that time she and Haru watched a table tennis match with Hiromi.

"No silly!" Hiromi laughed girlishly, "So we can cheer for my boyfriend together!"

Instantly Chihiro and Haru looked at each other and then at Hiromi's hopeful face. "Pass." They both said monotonously.

**V(-*o*-)V**

Later that night as Chihiro got ready for bed; she took her sketchpad from her bag and opened it on the page where her latest sketch of the dragon was drawn. She lightly traced her fingers on the drawing, as if caressing a dear friend's face. Tears began to flow and she hastily wiped them with her sleeves, afraid that the water leaking from her eyes would land on the drawing and stain it. Instantly she closed the sketchpad with a snap and buried her face on her pillow. She did not know why she suddenly felt a pang in her chest nor could she explain the uncontrollable flow of her tears.

**Author's notes:**

**Word count: 1194**

**Hello there! So I've watched Spirited Away for the nth time and I Love –with a capital L- the movie very much! Then I thought, maybe I should make a sequel of some sort eh? Because I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt that the ending needed more. Actually, we fans need more. **

**So please tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it very much if you leave a review or a constructive criticism. Cookies will be given of course. And extra batch of cookies for those who can point out my various Ghibli references. **

**Anyways, peace out and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

(^.^)(^.^)

A strong current of air whipped her face harshly as she scanned her surroundings. Sceneries passed her by in a flash and Chihiro instantly realized that she was running. Thankfully enough she felt no fatigue even as her legs moved rapidly, though the pair of shorts and sneakers she wore were oddly drenched. Chihiro looked around but all she could see were buildings, all of them restaurants, and bright lights brought upon by multitudes of lanterns.

And then she felt that familiar warmth tugging at her hand again and when Chihiro gazed in front she saw the back of a young boy dressed in white robes and blue pants. She could not see is face for he was leading her onwards, his hand clasping hers gently but with also a sense of urgency. Finally, Chihiro could no longer hold her curiosity and she asked in a rather soft voice, "Who are you...?"

She received no answer. The boy continued to guide her through the maze of buildings in a speed that was almost impossible for her. Perhaps he did not hear her or he simply did not feel the need to answer her inquiry but Chihiro was stubborn. She wanted answers and she wanted them immediately. Glaring at the unknown boy's back, a move she knew was useless since the boy never glanced back at her even for a second, Chihiro opened her mouth to ask again, this time in a louder voice, when something else caught her attention.

Pigs. Pigs were everywhere, grunting and oinking as they both passed and Chihiro felt her stomach clench uncomfortably for a reason she could not explain herself. Shaking her head and wrenching her eyes away from the throng of swine, Chihiro focused on the boy ahead. But before she could even ask again, they arrived in a garden and he was explaining things to her but she could not comprehend what he was saying. And then bright light enveloped her vision and the sensation on her hand had disappeared leaving her alone, not even giving her the chance to know his name...

(^.^)(^.^)

"Hm?"

She opened her eyes slowly, her eyesight and her mind still a little blurry from sleep. Chihiro got up carefully and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to fully waken herself up. She stretched lazily, letting out a big yawn, before finally getting out of her bed. She glanced at the tiny clock on her bedside table. It was 5:30 in the morning, her usual time to rise and as soon as she finished fixing her bed, she took a brush and began combing her hair, styling it in a ponytail using her favourite hair band. Then she headed straight to the kitchen to start her day.

Chihiro started cooking for the family when she was ten years old; exactly on the day they settled on their new house. She was the lazy type as a kid, Chihiro admitted, but she seemed to have lost said laziness upon arriving at their new place. It was a huge change in Chihiro's personality, one that she could not explain to anyone who asked but her parents weren't complaining. In fact, they adored Chihiro's new character, saying that it was all thanks to their moving to a more humble place, coupled with their very effective discipline and parenting skills. Both her parents were all too proud to always point the accomplishment of having the perfect daughter every time they were at a business party with colleagues or even in a family reunion. As for Chihiro, she merely shrugged when asked about her sudden drive to work harder and better every day. They wouldn't understand anyway since she herself couldn't at all.

Humming a familiar tune, she prepared her father's lunch since he was having another meeting today before starting the stove to cook eggs for breakfast. She vaguely heard the sound of an alarm ringing upstairs and instantly knew that her parents would be up soon. Five minutes later her mother arrived at the kitchen, smiling at her daughter as she took a seat at the table.

"Good morning," Chihiro greeted at her mother, smiling at the woman.

"Good morning too," Ogino Yuuko replied, the smile never leaving her face as she gazed at Chihiro. "That smells very delicious by the way."

"It's just eggs mom," Chihiro replied, rolling her eyes playfully at her mother before placing the place with eggs on the table. "It just smells delicious because you're hungry."

Yuuko shrugged in reply and asked for a cup of coffee which Chihiro immediately served. Another ten minutes passed before Ogino Akio came down, stumbling a bit on the stairs, to the kitchen, his face completely unwashed and still drowsy. He murmured a greeting to his family, sat down on the table, scratched his behind, and then proceeded to inhale his breakfast greedily like a homeless man.

"_Almost like a pig," _Chihiro thought whimsically as she examined her father eating at the corner of her eye. Her father grunted and scratched himself again before continuing his eating and Chihiro had to stifle her laugh since her father did behave like said animal in her mind. A grin escaped her lips though and she immediately covered it with her own glass of water. Her mother on the other hand laughed openly, almost as if she read Chihiro's mind.

After breakfast was over, Akio began to resemble more like a human than a famished beast; a miracle that always happened during breakfast, Chihiro noted; as her father gave his family a smile and decided to thank Chihiro for the food by ruffling her hair fondly. Chihiro responded with an annoyed squeak and pouted at her father while fixing her ponytail again.

"By the way," Akio spoke up as he reached out for the newspaper being handed to him by his wife, "the meeting might take a while today, so I'll probably be home late. Don't wait up for me."

"And I'll be at the next town to buy groceries," Yuuko supplied and looked at Chihiro, "Are you coming with me Chihiro?"

Chihiro shook her head as she gathered the used plates on the table, "Not today. I'm off to the library."

"Oh? I thought you were going to watch a game today with Hiromi and Haru?" her father asked, turning a page of the newspaper in his hand.

Shaking her head, Chihiro deposited the plates on the sink before turning to her father, "Haru has chores today. And remember that one time I did watch a game with Hiromi? I returned home with a splitting headache." Chihiro grinned sheepishly before she turned the faucet on and began washing the dishes, "I don't think I can handle it anymore." Chihiro heard her mother giggle at her explanation while her father tried to control his laughter only to end up snorting at his daughter.

"Well, just be sure to come home before dinner dear," her mother said as soon as she stopped her giggling.

"Yes ma'am!" Chihiro instantly responded, even making a mock salute, not bothering even if her hand was wetting her forehead. "I promise to be home before dinner." Her mother rolled her eyes at Chihiro in reply.

(^.^)(^.^)

Chihiro loved the library and that was no secret to everybody who knew her. She loved the peace and quiet the place offered, a deep contrast compared to being with Haru and Hiromi at school. She also loved being surrounded by books, especially those that tell stories about magic and fantasy. She especially loved that one book about a flying castle hidden by clouds or that one book about little people called "Borrowers" and how they lived their lives hiding away from "beans", their special way of calling human beings.

She practically skipped merrily once she arrived at the library, all too happy to be alone and also thankful that she did not chance upon Hiromi along the way. She waved at the kind but headstrong student librarian Tsukishima Shizuku, who was just as addicted to books as Chihiro was. The young girl, who was busily talking with her boyfriend Amasawa Seiji, waved back before resuming her chat with the boy. The two looked like they were in their own little world again and Chihiro gleefully made a mental note to tease Shizuku later.

Upon arriving at the familiar section filled with novels and collections of fairytales, Chihiro's eyes instantly gleamed in delight and she started to choose the books she had not read yet and which she knew were definitely worth reading. As soon as her arms were now filled with books of different sizes, Chihiro wasted no time in looking for a well-secluded spot in the library, arranging the stacks of literature she had chosen in accordance to her own reference, and sitting comfortably on the chairs the library provided.

She readily picked one book, opened it on the beginning page of the story, and moments later, Chihiro was in "the zone", as her friends fondly called it; already too absorbed in the story of a young prince who sets out on a journey to find the cure of his curse. So concentrated was she in her reading that she didn't even notice how the time seemed to have passed by in a blur. She only realized the time when Shizuku came by her desk to tell her that the library was closing soon and that she better pack her things already.

Blinking in confusion, Chihiro tilted her head slightly and asked what Shizuku was talking about but the young librarian only laughed and pointed at the huge wall clock in the library, as if it was more than enough to answer Chihiro's question. "The place is closing earlier today," Shizuku explained. "For repairs and all. Didn't you read the notice outside?"

"Ah no, I didn't." Chihiro responded sheepishly, "I got too excited just thinking about spending my time reading." She let out a huge sigh to cover her embarrassment, stood up and began stretching her arms and legs. "I didn't even realize it was already four in the afternoon."

"And I'm sure you haven't eaten your lunch, correct?" Shizuku asked in a deadpan voice. With Chihiro nodding her head to confirm that she did, in fact, forget her lunch, Shizuku shook her head and sighed exasperatingly. "The library closes at four-thirty, I suggest you leave and look for something to eat before your stomach begins to eat itself. I'm worried about you, you know."

"Alright, alright." Chihiro said as she began packing her things. She bid her goodbye to Shizuku and turned to leave but before that, she faced Shizuku and gave her a teasing smile. "You sure you're not only saying that just so you could be alone with Amasawa-san?" Then she ran as fast as she could towards the exit, laughing loudly, before Shizuku could even form a reaction.

(^.^)(^.^)

After eating her light snack, Chihiro made her way home slowly. Inwardly she cursed her parents for choosing the farthest house of their neighbourhood when a cold gust of wind blew, making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself, mentally reminding herself to bring a jacket next time since the cold season was coming soon, and began trekking towards her home when the wind blew again.

_ "Chihiro..."_

Immediately, Chihiro stopped and looked around. She was sure that somebody had called her name but nobody was around and she could not even point out whom that voice belonged to. Shrugging to herself, Chihiro was about to move, thinking it was just her imagination, when the wind blew again for the third time.

_"Chihiro..."_

The wind called out again, its tone of voice filled with so much sadness and need that it broke Chihiro's heart. Despite the slight fear tugging at her heart, Chihiro moved; almost in a trance-like state; towards the thick forest where the wind seemed to lead her to. She vaguely remembered her father making a wrong turn here when they first arrived and then they found that abandoned theme park. Shortly after a bit of exploring, they left and never bothered going back since Akio rationalized that the place was old and unstable, and that they might only meet an accident if they frequent the place.

Chihiro stopped as soon as the soft wind no longer seemed to blow and found herself face to face with the large entrance of the theme park painted in vermillion. The creepy frog statue built at the center if the entrance was still there and Chihiro shuddered at the sight, goose bumps showing as she stared at the weird stone statue.

She looked on ahead and remembered that beyond the tunnel, there was also a train station of some sorts awaiting her. Chihiro stood at the entrance for minutes, choosing whether or not she should enter and explore when she felt her feet turn her around. She didn't really feel like going to unknown places to look for adventure and she did promise her mother she'd be back before dinner. Making up her mind, Chihiro sprinted away from the creepy abandoned amusement park entrance located in the equally eerie forest.

(^.^)(^.^)

She tossed and turned on her bed as another wave of dreams visited her unconscious mind. In her dream, she was a young and energetic ten year old girl again and she had just spotted a bathhouse at the edge of the amusement park. Curiosity winning her rationale, she stepped on the wooden bridge that led her to the establishment, hoping to find people other than herself and her parents. But she heard the train and she peaked at the bridge's ledges to look for it. When the train passed by, Chihiro noticed she was no longer alone and she turned her head to the side.

She came face to face with a young boy with the most magnificent pair of emerald orbs, his hair a darker shade of green and black combined. He wore a plain white robe and a pair of dark blue pants that reminded Chihiro of the clothes the characters wore in those old movies she used to watch with her father.

"You shouldn't be here. Get out of here, NOW!"

Chihiro gasped as she finally heard his voice and, almost like magic, flashes of dreams, no, memories came flooding through. She replayed the scenes flashing on her mind, watching them like a movie.

"She's my granddaughter."

"From now on, your name is Sen."

"I can't believe you did it! You were such a dope I was so worried about you."

"Play with me or I'll break your arm."

"Do you want gold? I'm not giving it to anyone else."

"What happened to my spell? Only love can break it."

"You did it Chihiro! My name is the Kohaku River!"

She bolted out of her bed, gasping for air, her left hand clutching her chest as she breathed in and out rapidly. The tears flowed yet again but this time; Chihiro finally understood what had been missing in her life. She finally knew why she had been having those strange dreams, why she loved reading fantasy novels and drawing that familiar white dragon. Why she sometimes found herself daydreaming when she looked at the sky, and why she sometimes cried after waking up from a dream.

The sudden remembering of her hidden memories still shook her but Chihiro was thankful that she finally recalled those missing pieces. She heaved a soft sigh as she felt her breathing finally evening out. Looking out at her window and towards the thick forest that hid the entrance of the spirit realm, Chihiro was more that determined to go back and confirm if her trip to the spirit world was real or not. Most of all, she was determined to see him again...

Kohaku... Haku...

(^.^)(^.^)

**Word Count: 2647**

**Author's notes: **Wow! Haku finally showed up! Or rather he showed up as a memory of Chihiro only but it still counts, right? And gasp! Chihiro finally remembers! I once read that Hayao Miyazaki mentioned that Chihiro had forgotten her adventures in the Spirit World but I say that she will remember it! She definitely has to because she and Haku love each other and love always finds a way.

Anyways, I'd like to thank **Animefangirl95** and **Cherrie Rose,** who both left a review for Chapter one, despite said chapter being very short. It meant a lot to me, so thank you. This second (and longer) chapter is dedicated to you guys!

On that same note, please do leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I'd be more than happy to receive compliments and constructive criticisms. I would also appreciate it if you point out some mistakes in grammar and spelling on the story. Thank you!

And last note, more Ghibli characters have decided to pop out. I'm giving out extra cookies for those who can point them out. Bye and thanks for reading Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it.~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

* * *

Chihiro may be a stubborn young lady but she was not impulsive. She was the type to think things thoroughly before acting on it. And for as long as she could remember, she also had this tiny but nagging voice inside her head that always gave her warning signs and ringing bells for any perceived dangers.

"A wonderful blessing," Haru once said cheerfully when Chihiro first showed her that innate sixth sense of hers. At that time, Hiromi had suggested that they sneak on the boy's locker room to "check-up on the boys." It was Chihiro who tried to persuade Hiromi by listing down the pros and cons of the plan, with the cons outweighing the pros. Miraculously, Chihiro managed to save herself and Haru from the impending doom and humiliation when Hiromi decided she'd sneak on her own. The day ended with Hiromi getting caught by one of the teachers before she could even glance at any of the men in the room. As such, she was given a punishment for her behaviour and was tasked to clean their classroom for a month while Haru and Chihiro gave mocking grins at Hiromi while the latter stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

In a nutshell, since her Chihiro-senses (as Haru had decided to name her sixth sense) were tingling and telling her that it was not a very good idea to go back to the land of spirits, Chihiro ended up sleeping around four in the morning and woke up at noon. Of course, this shocked her parents, especially her father who was inconsolable when he woke up to a breakfast-less table. During lunch, Chihiro was oddly quiet; contenting herself by poking her food with her chopsticks. She didn't even notice the worried glances her parents were giving her and then at each other as she continued to prod her food.

A wordless conversation passed between Yuuko and Akio as they silently argued who should ask Chihiro if she was alright. Akio raised an eyebrow at his wife, a way of telling her that as a female and as Chihiro's mother; she was more than effective on understanding the ways of the woman and her mind. Clearly affronted by the somewhat sexist view of her husband, Yuuko gave her husband a hardened glare, her way of telling him that if he did not help in this situation as Chihiro's father, he was very likely to be sleeping in the couch tonight. Akio physically cringed at the threat and gave his wife a nod, thus ending their conversation.

Slowly, he turned to his daughter who remained oblivious to her surroundings; missing the smirk on his wife's face as she basked in her victory; and cleared his throat loudly as he tried to get the attention of his family. Sadly for him, Chihiro did not seem to hear him as she continued to drift away from them mentally. He glanced at his wife who gave him another terrifying glare that screamed, 'You're not trying hard enough!'

Gulping, Akio focused back on his daughter and cleared his throat again, this time with matching coughing to prove his point. Unfortunately for him, the moment he tried to cough forcefully, he choked on his own saliva and pretty soon, the fake coughing turned to real hacking cough. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yuuko shaking her head sadly at his pathetic attempt of getting his teenage daughter's attention.

Though as if the gods had finally turned their mercy to Akio, Chihiro snapped out of her stupor and quickly stood up to pat her father's back reassuringly while offering him a glass of cold water. Akio nodded thankfully at her and took a huge gulp of liquid to pacify his burning throat. Meanwhile, Yuuko took this as an opportunity and casually asked Chihiro if she was feeling fine as soon as the girl went back to her seat.

"You were spacing out dear," Yuuko said worriedly as she reached out to feel her daughter's forehead. "Well, at least you're not burning up." She murmured and then looked at Chihiro straight in the eye, waiting for an explanation.

Immediately, Chihiro took a defensive stance and shook her head. In a soft voice, she said, "It's nothing mom. I was just thinking." She hurriedly shoved rice inside her mouth, hoping to end the topic but her mother still looked at her worriedly.

"It's not a boy, is it?" Yuuko pressed on and in the background, Akio spit out the water he had gulped and began coughing again as if the mere thought of his precious Chihiro crushing a boy was out of the question.

'_Well technically, it's about a boy... but he's a spirit. Will that count?_" Chihiro thought as an image of Haku crossed her mind before she realized that her mother still needed answers. She shook her head again in reply, as her mouth was still full of rice.

"It better not be," Akio murmured threateningly before resuming his meal. Across him, Yuuko rolled her eyes at how overprotective of a father Akio could be before turning back to Chihiro. "Then what's the matter dear?" Yuuko asked yet again, determined to know what was bothering her daughter.

"I was just wondering..." Chihiro started as soon as she was finished with her chewing, "Do you guys remember what happened when we moved to this place?" She watched as her parents looked at each other and then at her, surprise and confusion written on both their faces.

"Well," her father started, scrunching his face in deep thought and began rubbing his chin," I remember you whining at the back of the car." He gave his daughter a fond smile, "You were such a brat back then." He laughed as Chihiro ducked her head in embarrassment.

"And then you found a shortcut," Yuuko continued the conversation, "but it turned out to be a dead end..." she trailed off when Chihiro gave her a startled look.

"You... You don't remember the amusement park?" Chihiro asked and was horrified when both her parents shook their heads. "But... how could you forget? We stumbled upon an abandoned amusement park remember? Dad even warned us not to go back because the place was unstable and..."

"I don't remember saying something like that," Akio cut her off before Chihiro could continue. The look on his face clearly told Chihiro that he was telling the truth.

"Really Chihiro, is something the matter?" Her mother asked worriedly and she reached out again to feel if Chihiro's forehead was warm, just to make sure her daughter was not ill.

"I'm fine, I just..." Chihiro tried to explain, feeling a sort of numbness in her stomach as she realized her parents had indeed forgotten the time they had found the amusement park. "I just had

a dream, that's all."

Her mother looked at her sceptically but her father seemed satisfied with the reason, saying something about how active her imagination was because of all the books she had read. After that, the conversation slowly turned to another topic of which Chihiro was thankful for. The sinking feeling in her stomach never left even when she mechanically stuffed food inside her mouth. She was also sure that if the conversation about the abandoned amusement park continued, her parents might think she had gone mad.

(^.^)(^.^)

Friday came in a flash and yet Chihiro had not gone to look for the old amusement park to confirm whether or not her adventures were real. For one, she was sure it was not a good idea to go back and get herself in another contract with Yubaba especially since she and Haku had done their best to end her contract with the witch and go back home with her parents. Second, she was not even sure if the spirits would remember her for she was only a significant human child who had infiltrated their world due to her ignorance and she also only worked at the bathhouse for less than five days.

But most importantly, Chihiro thought sadly as she gazed at the window of her classroom absentmindedly, she was afraid that if she did search for the Spirit World, she'd only end up facing a dead end like her parents had said. Chihiro was sure that if such was the case, she'd end up with a broken heart as the realization that Haku and the others were nothing more than just a figment of her imagination brought by her mind as a compensation for the friends she left behind at her old home. It didn't help that all her dreams of the Spirit World suddenly stopped when she finally remembered her adventures in that magical place.

'_No!_' Chihiro thought determinedly as she shut her eyes forcefully. They were real! They had to be. She was not a brilliant child so there was no way her mind could have conjured such a fascinating tale as her adventure in the Spirit World like that. Those memories were real and she did meet the spirit of the Kohaku River who had helped her during all those times. Plus she was going to meet him for sure because he made a promise to her.

'_But it's already been six years...' _She thought sadly before shaking her head and crushing that stupid doubt of hers.

"Ogino-san," her teacher suddenly called out, snapping her out of her reverie. Chihiro flinched when she realized that Kusakabe-sensei had spotted her daydreaming in his class. She immediately stood up before the teacher could give her a lecture in class. "Will you be kind enough as to tell us the answer for problem number 3?" He said as he pointed at one math problem on the board.

"Uhm..." Chihiro murmured as she stared at the confusing problem on the board. She instantly looked around, her eyes zeroing on the girl beside her. Thankfully, Haru seemed to have grasped on Chihiro's silent plea and tilted her notebook just a bit so Chihiro could glance at her answer. "X is equal to 7, sir."

Not noticing how Haru had helped Chihiro, their teacher nodded to confirm that her answer was indeed correct and continued with today's lesson, thinking that Chihiro was really listening to him and he was just mistaken. As soon as he turned around, Chihiro sighed in relief and sat back into her seat, mentally berating herself for getting caught. She gave Haru a thankful smile and the girl gave Chihiro a thumb up before turning her attention back to the class. Chihiro wisely followed Haru's example and began taking notes.

(^.^)(^.^)

"Smooth." Hiromi said, grinning impishly at Chihiro and Haru. Class had finally ended and as soon as their teacher had left the classroom, Hiromi immediately sauntered to where Chihiro and Haru sat. Her grin, if possible, widened even more when Chihiro's reply was a tired groan. "Almost got in trouble if not for Haru-chan over here." Hiromi continued as she slung an arm around Haru.

"I know," Chihiro mumbled as she resumed packing her things. "I've already thanked Haru-chan a hundred times already. Not to mention, I'm also thankful I'm sitting next to her and not you. Knowing you, you probably didn't know the answer as well." She ignored Hiromi's mock gasp and insulted face.

In reply, Haru nodded and smiled at Chihiro kindly. "That you did. Even though I've told you that once was enough already."

Chihiro laughed shyly and a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear to cover her embarrassment. Haru was only joking of course, but Chihiro couldn't deny that she did thank her friend multiple times during and after their class. Feeling the need to change the topic, she nodded at Hiromi and asked, "Ready to go?"

Both girls were going home together today without Haru because she had a meeting with the school's Lacrosse team. Well, that was supposed to be the plan but Hiromi shook her head and looked at Chihiro sheepishly.

"Sorry but I kind of promised my boyfriend I'd watch his practice game today..." Hiromi explained in a rush and clapped her hands together as if reciting a prayer, "Sorry Chi-chan. I know that we already planned on going home together but I..." she trailed off and gave Chihiro the very infamous puppy dog eyes to ask for her forgiveness.

"No, it's okay." Chihiro said, smiling a bit at Hiromi's famous attempt of a puppy dog eyes. The look was just too adorable to resist and besides, she did kind of understand that Hiromi only wanted to spend some time with her beloved one. Hiromi squealed in delight and lunged at Chihiro and Haru, giving both a crushing bear hug before sprinting off to the gym. Haru followed the girl at a slower pace but not before sharing an amused chuckle with Chihiro and bidding her goodbye.

(^.^)(^.^)

Walking home alone was a lonely and quiet trip but Chihiro welcomed the silence. It gave her the needed time to think about important things such as the Spirit World. She slowly made her path towards the blue house where she and her family lived, kicking dirt on the way to appease her frustrated mind.

Mentally, she cursed for the nth time when she finally arrived at the long stairway that led to her subdivision. Really, she couldn't understand why her father chose the blue house at the farthest end of the place when the man clearly hated exercise. Grumbling in annoyance, she made her way to the first five steps of the stairs before casting a longing look at the thick forest that hid the entrance to a magical world.

_'It would have been nice,' _Chihiro thought sadly, staring at the crowd of trees longingly, '_if I could see them one more time. Just to know if they were real.' _

Shrugging, Chihiro tore her eyes away from the forest and proceeded to climb the stairs when a strong gust of wind suddenly appeared, blowing her hair and skirt wildly. Acting on instinct, Chihiro reached for her skirt and held it in a way that her underwear wouldn't be shown to anyone close by. When the wind finally passed, Chihiro looked around to know if anyone had seen the entire debacle and sighed in relief when no one was around. She would have died in humiliation had anyone did chance to see what was underneath her skirt.

She dusted off imaginary dirt on her blouse and skirt, and started walking when she heard her name spoken by an unseen entity again. She froze and looked around, hoping she was just imagining things. The last time she heard and followed that strange voice, she ended up facing the entrance of the Spirit World.

Shaking her head in defiance, she ran up the remaining steps while covering her ears with her hands. She did not like where this was going and that tiny voice in her head was telling her to run and ignore that unknown entity in the wind.

'_But isn't this what you've been waiting for?_' Another voice chimed in and crushed Chihiro's rationale. '_You've always wanted to return to the Spirit World. You made a decision to come back several nights ago, didn't you?'_

'_Yes but...' _Chihiro paused as she tried to gather her thoughts. She was having a headache now, what with all the different and conflicting sides inside her head. She firmly shook her head and continued to run, telling herself over and over again that going back was just stupid and she would never subject herself to any problematic situations the Spirit World was abound of.

'_What about Haku?' _That traitorous voice the wind had carried asked and Chihiro stopped in her tracks. Again, the voice continued gleefully, as if happy that she finally decided to listen, '_Do you not want to see him again?' _

'_I do but he promised we'd meet again,' _The rational part of her mind argued, '_He'll keep his promise for sure.' _But even then, Chihiro froze in her place as she thought about the young dragon spirit who had been her first friend in the land of the spirits. The wind blew harshly yet again but this time fear crept inside her heart when it spoke her name. This time, it sounded like someone from her memories; a voice she knew all too well despite having known him for only days.

'_Chihiro.' _It called out again to her softly and Chihiro's body gave an involuntary shudder as her mind processed who the voice belonged to. It... sounded so much like Haku.

Something broke inside Chihiro; perhaps it was the will to fight within her, as the voice beckoned her to follow. She felt her legs move mechanically to where the voice was leading her to. She vaguely remembered the first this happened and she felt that her mind had gone to a trance again.

She finally arrived at the destined place which was the opening of the abandoned theme park only this time, she was not given the chance to back out as her legs continued to move forward. All Chihiro could remember was the way her body automatically functioned, like a puppet dancing on strings, even when her mind had continued to warn her of the dangers she was going to face soon enough if she did not stop. It felt like forever before her body did stop but by this time, she had lost her consciousness as well.

(^.^)(^.^)

She woke up to the sound of running water and let out a huge yawn but didn't quite leave her bed just yet. She frowned, thinking that perhaps, she had forgotten to turn off the faucet when she brushed her teeth and washed her face last night. Or maybe there was a leak somewhere and that she would have to report it to her mother so they could call a plumber later in the morning.

Groaning, she let out another huge sigh and reached out for her blanket. For some reason, her soft and warm bed had suddenly turned hard and cold. Her hands continued to search blindly for her lost covers and when nothing came to contact, she immediately opened her eyes in annoyance to search for it.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes when she realized that she was not in her room or even inside her home for that matter. She slapped her cheeks, thinking she was just having a weird almost-awake dream but even then, she found herself lying down on cold hard floor, looking as lost as ever.

Reluctantly, she looked around and saw many lanterns that gave a warm but gloomy light that filled the place. Restaurants surrounded her and her stomach grumbled loudly as her nose caught a whiff of the scrumptious smells of food. Chihiro backed away slowly as the fright she felt when she first entered this place began to show.

** She was back in the Spirit World.**

As she kept backing away and hoping this was just a dream, she bumped on a frog statue, which almost tripped her had she not luckily regained her balance instantly by flailing her arms. She looked back and gasped loudly as she saw that huge boat she had seen before, carrying with it spirits that needed to be replenished. She could see that the sun had already set and water had covered the fields of green that linked the human world to the Spirit World.

Chihiro groaned loudly and resisted the urge to cry bitterly, knowing full well the implications of what she had observed...

**She was back in the Spirit World and she... she was stuck again, just like when she was ten years old.**

* * *

(^.^)(^.^)

**Author's Notes:**

**Word Count: 3306  
**

I don't really know how to say this but... I was very overwhelmed by the number of reviews I received for my second chapter! And although it gave me the urge to write the next one, I'm going to have to apologize for the rather lateness of Chapter 3. You see, I'm the kind of person who writes stories first in a piece of paper before typing them in my computer. After that, I do some editing and sometimes I even rewrite the whole chapter altogether.

But still, a HUGE thanks to those who left a review: **Taltala, Animeow, Guest, Heart-fractured21 **(who gave me awesome tips!), **Team tahnobotdf, **and **Genie2130. **And since I cannot reply to anonymous reviews, I shall do it here!

**Animeow: **Thanks for the two reviews! And yes you mentioned them, but there are more characters from Ghibli hiding somewhere. -smiles-

**Guest: **Thanks! And updated!

**Team tahnobotdf: **Cookies have been sent! If any chance you don't receive them, your local mailman must have eaten them. xD

And also, a huge thanks to those who added my story to their faves: **(Dante's blade, Genie2130, shippofan2k, Taltala) **and to those who added my story in their alerts: **(Heart-fractured21, shigataganai, shippofan2k, TsukiyoTenshi). **

**Again, thank you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**Dedicated to: Heart-fractured21** because she was too awesome for words and dedicated one of her chapters to me, which I may add, was a very kind thing for her to do. Not to mention, it made me grin like an idiot and my brother had to ask what was wrong with me. So anyway, **Heart-fractured21**, I heard you like dedications, so I dedicate this chapter to you because you dedicated one of your chapters to me and we all love dedications. (Sheesh that was long!)

(^.^)(^.^)

Chihiro found herself sitting cross-legged at the grassy plains of the Spirit World, with her back against the cold cemented side of the stairs that also served as the docking area for that huge, spirit-carrying ship. Already, said ship had arrived and Chihiro could hear the sounds of the spirits arriving and talking casually with one another while some of the stores' patrons were calling over possible customers to have a meal or two in their restaurants.

With her body clearly hidden from view, Chihiro wasted no time in trying to recall what had happened during the first time she had gone here accidentally. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on a particular memory of her ten-year-old self hunched over pitifully on that same area where she currently was. Her younger self had her knees covering her face and her arms were wrapped around her body. She was crying while telling herself over and over again that she was just dreaming. This was how Haku had found her when he appeared to offer his assistance. He also gave her a tiny berry for her to eat, all the while explaining patiently to the uncooperative girl that she would disappear if she ate nothing of this world.

Immediately, Chihiro's eyes snapped open and she hurriedly checked her arms and legs to see if she had gone see-through once again. Luckily, her arms and legs looked as solid as they normally were but Chihiro experimentally covered her eyes just to make sure. The fact that she couldn't see through her hands confirmed her observations that she really wasn't disappearing and Chihiro let out a soft sigh; not really knowing why she didn't slowly fade away like the last time but was very thankful for it either way.

And then, as if to test her luck, she turned to look towards the corner, hoping to see a young boy-dragon rushing towards her to help but sadly Chihiro found herself all alone on the area. Taking in a large breath of air, Chihiro slowly stood up and stretched her arms and legs when she was sure that all the spirits had left the area. She dusted off dirt and grass that had stuck on her skirt with her left hand and looked around just to make sure she wasn't spotted by any spirit, be it on the ground or hovering in the air like Yubaba's bird henchman.

She obviously needed to leave as soon as possible but as soon as possible but as far as Chihiro knew, the water will only subside once the sun has risen. That meant she had to wait and stay hidden until then or else she'll be captured and forced to sign another binding contract with Yubaba again. She heaved a long sigh at the thought of working for the witch again and then she gazed longingly at the corner, hoping yet again to find Haku before she realized what she doing and began chiding herself for being silly.

_'Get over it!' _She mentally screamed, all the while punching her head lightly with her tiny fists so she could forget about Haku for a bit and set her priorities straight. '_He's not here to help you,'_ her mind continued as it tried to convince her heart, '_Haku's not here, you're all alone in this!'_

She blinked rapidly when the truth finally settled in and it took her a moment to gather herself. True enough, she was all alone this time around. Her parents weren't around and turned to pigs, a fact she was thankful for, but at the same time, there was no Haku to comfort her and lead her to safety. An overwhelming pain in her heart shot through her entire being that Chihiro couldn't help but clutch her chest to ease the sadness.

She didn't exactly know how long she stood there wallowing in pity but then she heard a distinct sound wafting through the air. Looking around, Chihiro saw nothing out of the ordinary but when she tilted her head up, all the color drained from her face as she recognized Yu-bird hovering around, looking for something.

Prompted by the natural instinct to flee from a prey, Chihiro ran as fast as she could towards the buildings, hoping that the bird had not spotted her. With the memories she remembered, Chihiro weaved through the numerous paths of the place, using the exact way that Haku and she used to escape the same bird's watchful eyes. Panting, she came across a wooden door that was locked when she pushed it and she thought really hard how Haku had opened it for them to pass through.

'_If I remember correctly,' _Chihiro rambled inside her mind, '_Haku just waved his hand and the door opened by itself.' _Nodding to herself, Chihiro took a step back, looked around to make sure nobody was around, and then waved her hand similarly like how Haku did before in front of the door, hoping to open it.

Nothing happened. The door refused to budge open and Chihiro flushed darkly in embarrassment. "Of course nothing would happen, you idiot Chihiro!" She mumbled, scolding herself for being foolish. With her cheeks still pink, Chihiro decided to look for another route, secretly thankful that no one had seen her humiliating stunt. She also cursed magic for making things a little more complicated.

She soon spotted a cramped alleyway in her search for a hiding place. She looked to her left and right to make sure the coast was clear before she unceremoniously plopped to the ground to rest. She was still panting from the run and as she rested on the dirt floor, she used this time to ponder on the situation and plan her next move since she was only acting out on pure instinct the moment she spotted Yu-bird.

"As far as I can remember," Chihiro murmured to herself as she began to randomly draw doodles on the dirt with a stick she just found lying on the ground, "Yubaba can't really do anything to me if I get a job." She paused and drew a quick doodle of Yubaba in the dirt, smiling a bit when she purposely made the nose a bit bigger.

"So if I get a job..." Chihiro continued, this time adding a plus sign next to her drawing of Yubaba and the word "job" was written next to it, "Yubaba can't harm me, right?" She finished her equation with an X mark and a smiley face, prompting her to chuckle just a bit.

Nodding, Chihiro muttered to herself an "okay" before wracking her brain for any possible person who could hire her for the night without the unnecessary contract. Furrowing her brows in thought, Chihiro continued to doodle more objects her mind would randomly supply for her. Examining her work, she realized she had drawn a cat wearing a gentleman suit, a huge wolf, the Radish Spirit, some sootballs...

"Sootballs!" Chihiro exclaimed and she instantly stood up, bumping her head in the process by a conveniently placed wood above her. Groaning in pain, Chihiro massaged her head, all the while scolding herself for being clumsy and for even forgetting about Kamaji.

After the throbbing pain was finally soothed, Chihiro immediately left to look for Kamaji. Though she was entirely not sure if Kamaji would help her like last time or even remember her for that matter, he was the only safe choice left for Chihiro. So with that in mind, Chihiro looked around once more, made sure to be as inconspicuous as possible, and made her way towards the bath house, hiding behind huge spirits in an attempt to hide herself.

Luckily for Chihiro, one spirit seemed to have noticed her plight and decided to help her by tucking the girl neatly to his side. Startled, Chihiro looked up to see her saviour and came face to face with a grey-furred, bear-looking spirit. He stood as tall as 30 meters and his single arm was huge enough to cover Chihiro. His other free hand was clasping what Chihiro thought was an umbrella and she couldn't help but wonder why this certain spirit was carrying one; especially since it wasn't even raining. She gave the spirit a questioning look and he replied with a wide grin, as if to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

Soon enough, the two managed to reach the bridge that led to the bath house undetected; in Chihiro's case. She vaguely remembered Haku warning her about a single breath breaking a spell so as soon as her foot stepped on wood, she took a large gulp of air and held it, using her right hand to pinch her nose. Her companion looked at her worriedly but Chihiro only shook her head, trying to tell him that she was fine. The spirit tilted his head; even more confused that before; but continued walking towards the bath house, bringing Chihiro along beside him.

With every step, they were getting nearer to the entrance and Chihiro could already hear the various yuna and frogmen greeting their valued guests enthusiastically. As for Chihiro, she was only glad that she didn't have to hold her breath for long since she was already feeling lightheaded and her lungs were burning for oxygen. Her cheeks were also sore from keeping the air and her nose was getting slightly itchy as she felt the need to sneeze. Chihiro mentally encouraged herself to hold on since they were so close already...

"Valued guest, there seems to be something wrong with your friend," spoke one of the frogmen as he peered at Chihiro curiously. Gasping in surprise, Chihiro let out a strangled yelp when she realized that a tiny frog, coincidentally the same frog that had surprised her years back, was addressing to her and the spirit who was helping her.

At Chihiro's cry, the frog also took a step back in surprise before blinking rapidly and tilting its head to look at Chihiro; now fully exposed from everyone on the bridge. "Ah, she looks fine now," said the frog as he examined Chihiro up and down, "For a minute there, her face looked a little bloated."

He continued to assess Chihiro and, feeling a little conscious with the sudden attention she was receiving from the guests and the bath house workers, she immediately waved her hands to dismiss the issue. "So- sorry..." Chihiro stuttered as her hands continued to wave back and forth, "I was just thinking, that's all." And as is sensing her discomfort, her bear-like spirit companion waved his hands back and forth at the curious frogman as well before taking Chihiro in his arms again, gently tucking the girl to his side, and continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Once they did get inside the building, Chihiro immediately looked for that little garden where she and Haku had hidden themselves while the bath house was in an uproar due to a human sighting and "Master Haku's" sudden disappearance. She bid a goodbye to her new friend as soon as she spotted the garden and bowed by the waist to show her appreciation. Her new friend, in return, gave her a huge smile and a pat on the head before waddling away to get himself settled in a bath.

After making sure that no one was observing her, Chihiro immediately made her way towards the garden and hid herself behind the flower bushed, silently thankful that the staff was too busy to even see her open the wooden sliding door that led to the garden. She also made sure that no one had noticed or followed her and was beginning to head for the backdoor that led to Kamaji's boiler room when one of the yunas closed the sliding door with a bang; demanding to know who was dumb enough to leave it open.

"We'll never know if that No-Face thing shows up again!" She exclaimed angrily, her voice muffled a bit as the door was already closed. Chihiro bit her lip, not really sure if she was happy that they didn't forget her (sort of) or embarrassed since her mistake was what they didn't forget even though six years had already passed.

She counted to ten before quietly sneaking off towards the back door. She made her way without any hitch until she reached the dreaded stairway leading downwards. Chihiro gulped and her body shook a little, remembering a certain memory of her younger self making a mad dash towards the end of the stairs because one of the steps gave in when she stepped on it. The run ended with her body colliding with a wall but at that time, she was more concerned of not alerting anyone of her presence than to notice the pain.

Now her body ached, as if to remind her how it hurt the first time. But she also knew she needed to do this and as she gave herself a determined nod to steel herself, Chihiro slowly descended down the steps one at a time, using the wall for support. Annoyed and a little concerned for her safety, Chihiro wondered if the other spirits ever used this route and felt just as anxious as she was. However, when Chihiro reached the middle of the dreaded route, she immediately recognized that one of the steps was missing; a clear indication that nobody had passed this way since she stumbled here in this world. '_That or they were too lazy to fix this,'_ Chihiro thought to herself in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Having finally reached the end of the "hell road", Chihiro released the breath she didn't know she was holding and resisted the urge to squeal in victory. With a burst of newly found energy, Chihiro sprinted off to the boiler room, hoping to find Kamaji there. She also hoped that Kamaji would accept having her around for the night, unlike before when he endorsed her to Yubaba.

(^.^)(^.^)

Like all boiler room were supposed to be, the place was as hot as a furnace and as Chihiro opened the door, the feel of scorching heat and the smell of burning coals greeted her. Her skin began to sweat, having been exposed to the warmth the water vapour was exuding, making her uniform stick to her body like second skin, and her hair also stuck to her forehead and at the back of her neck.

All these uncomfortable sensations she paid no heed as she slowly approached Kamaji. Speaking of the old, spider-like spirit, he didn't seem to have noticed her since he continued to work, diligently spinning the gear beside him and crushing herbs to mix with the water. A slight "ding" was heard and moments later, a token appeared before him which he took and examined a bit. Then he scratched his head and one of his arms reached to one the cabinets behind him to retrieve some ingredients, not even bothering to look behind as he had already memorized the shelves to where the herbs were placed.

Below him, tiny sootballs were scurrying around, carrying with them coal to feed the fire with. Not one noticed Chihiro standing by the side to observe them and she knew better than to disrupt them during work. She patiently waited as Kamaji dropped the crushed herbs to the water and then he pulled the string attached to the token. Another "ding" was heard and the string with the token was pulled up.

Then using a tiny hammer conveniently placed in his side, he knocked it on the gear he had been turning moments ago. Immediately, the sootballs hurried back inside to where they took the coals they were carrying and never came out again. Chihiro understood that this was her time to make herself known and explain everything to Kamaji.

Said spirit turned to her, examining her behind huge glasses that he wore. There was a moment of silence as Kamaji stared at her and Chihiro stared back. Then in a gruff voice he snarled, "What do you want?"

Quite used to the tone he used, Chihiro held her ground and spoke clearly, "I was hoping if you could give me a job here please." She waited for Kamaji to reply but all the old spirit did was give her a scoff.

"I have all the help I need. Now get out!" Was the grumpy old spider's reply. He turned away and proceeded to pound more herbs despite not receiving any orders. On cue, the sootballs reappeared and fed more coal to the engine's roaring fire.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and wondered to herself just how many times Kamaji did get any job requests because frankly speaking, his speech about not needing any more help and the way he dismisses people was just too perfect; almost like he's been doing this for many years now. Honestly, he acted too much like a heartless boss when in fact he was just a big softie on the inside that Chihiro resisted the urge to snicker and tried a different approach.

"But... Haku told me to get a job here," Chihiro reasoned out again, hoping that Kamaji would take a hint. Chihiro mentally cheered when she saw the old spirit freeze for a bit and then turn to face her again.

He adjusted his glasses yet again and peeked at Chihiro curiously. "Now where and how did you meet Haku?" The old spider-spirit asked and this time Chihiro did snicker, glad to finally have his attention.

"I met Haku here in the Spirit World," Chihiro started, "In fact, I met all of you here in the Spirit World when I first came here. I think you even told Rin I was your granddaughter?"

Once Chihiro finished her little impromptu speech, the room had gone oddly quiet except for the occasional clinking of gears and the loud hissing of steam. Even the sootballs had stopped their work to look at Chihiro and then at each other. Then Kamaji snapped out of his shocked state and moved out of his tiny cubicle to engulf Chihiro in a tight hug.

"Sen!" Kamaji screamed jovially, crushing the girl in his embrace. "Is it really you?" He released her from his hold a bit to have a good look at her, his hands lightly clutching her shoulders, "My, have you grown!" He hugged Chihiro again and the girl couldn't help but laugh lightly in his hold as he began spluttering apologies about not recognizing her immediately.

"It's okay Kamaji," Chihiro reassured him, "I'm just glad you never forgot me." She wiped a few tears from her eyes; tears she had shed due to the overwhelming happiness and relief that Kamaji still knew her.

"I could never forget my cute little granddaughter," Kamaji said as he patted her wet cheeks with a handkerchief before reluctantly going back to work. Sometime during their little reunion, two bath tokens had arrived, making that annoying "ding" sound to announce their arrival. "But granddaughter was not supposed to remember us..." continued Kamaji as he started working.

What he said piqued Chihiro's curiosity and she tilted her head a bit, "I wasn't supposed to remember all of you?" She asked innocently.

"Aye," Kamaji answered, not looking at Chihiro. "It was to protect you and our world, child. Had you and your parents remembered anything of this world, the people in your world would have found you insane for believing in spirits. Or, there was also a chance you might come back..." He turned his attention to Chihiro after making sure that the tokens were finally taken care of.

"Well, that was supposed to be the plan... erasing your memories and all..." Kamaji continued and he scratched his head, "Which remind me child, how did you end up remembering after all? And even coming here in the Spirit World, no less!"

Chihiro shook her head, not knowing how she could explain herself to Kamaji. "I just had a dream about this place and I just remembered," she said, her voice sounding lost and unsure. "But anyway, could you give me a job please? Just for tonight, I'll leave immediately once the sun is up."

Startled by her request, Kamaji asked, "Why are you asking me for a job?"

"I... uh, I remember Haku telling me that if I get a job, then Yubaba won't be able to harm me," was Chihiro's answer.

"Ah yes," Kamaji said, stroking his moustache, "that may be so, but I don't think Yubaba will be able to track you as easily as before." At Chihiro's puzzled stare, Kamaji added, "You don't smell like a human, Sen."

Still perplexed, Chihiro waited for Kamaji to explain some more but the old spirit only shrugged. "Maybe it's because I've been here a second time?" Was Chihiro's wild guess and the old spirit mumbled a soft "Perhaps", before going back to work.

"You don't have to work for me Sen," Kamaji spoke up as soon as Chihiro bent down to grab a coal. "For now, you rest up. You look tired." He pointed at his own messy futon and a few blankets, his way telling Chihiro where to sleep. With her adrenaline slowly disappearing, Chihiro found herself suddenly tired from today's happenings and her body screamed for sleep.

Before lying down on the futon though, she turned to Kamaji and asked worriedly, "What about you? Where will you sleep Kamaji?" The spider-spirit only laughed in reply and told her he'll just sleep inside his cubicle.

Nodding, Chihiro crouched on the futon, her eyes immediately closing as she felt the soft lull of sleep invade her sense. She didn't even notice when Kamaji reached out for one of the blankets and neatly tucked her to bed. The boiler room tended to get freezing after he finished his work.

(^.^)(^.^)

Up above the bath house, she glanced at the windows, taking in the sight of the many restaurants built around the place. She took a large inhale from the pipe in her hand before exhaling the smoke using her abnormally huge nose. She didn't exactly know what it was, but for a second there, she felt a powerful wave of negative and malicious energy before it disappeared without a trace.

She immediately sent her scout to investigate the problem but the bird returned with no news to tell her. She took another huge puff from her pipe as she continued to stare outside and beyond. Her gut was telling her that something didn't feel right but she didn't exactly know what, so she decided to patiently wait for it. She decided to sit in front of her office table and counted the gold pieces and the stacks of jewels neatly placed in the table. Counting money had always been sort of a stress-reliever to her.

(^.^)(^.^)

**Word Count: 3819**

**Author's Notes:**

Well... –looks around shyly- here goes my Chapter four. I apologize if the story's a bit slow-boiled and that Haku hasn't made an entrance yet, but he'll eventually come, I promise. I just have no idea when though but please don't hurt me!

Also, Ghibli characters have decided to show themselves in the story again. Can anyone point them out?

Anyway, huge thanks to **Animeow, Team tahnobotdf, DeaththeKID20, Heart-fractured21, **and **Gizmostoys **for leaving me such awesome reviews. And to **crimeson-plasma **for adding my story to her faves/story alert. Seriously guys, it's your continued support that's giving me the urge to write. Ah, and as usual, since I cannot reply to anonymous reviews, I'll do it here!

**Animeow: **Well, here's the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed~

**Team tahnobotdf: **It's good that you got the cookies! I was afraid mister mailman might have eaten them secretly! And wow, having my story as one of your favourites is really touching. So thank you!

**DeaththeKID20: **Wow, I didn't think anyone would actually spot Kusakabe-san! Nice one!

Ah, and lastly... both **Heart-fractured21 **and** Gizmostoys **have their fan fictions of Spirited Away too! Do check it out because I assure you, both people are wonderful writers and you'll definitely have a blast reading their stories. I know I did. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

And a special shout-out to **Team tahnobotdf**, belated happy birthday to you! Consider this as an extra present from me to you! And also to **Animeow, **who actually made an account and is now known as **PeanutGallerySama. **

(^.^)(^.^)

Chihiro woke up to the feel of cold air gently blowing her exposed arms and she instantly searched with her hands for her blanket to cover her body. Having found the needed sheet, she drew it up to her chin and made a few squirms before letting out a relaxed sigh. She was just about to fall asleep once again when she heard people talking and, although their words were spoken in hushed tones, Chihiro could feel the tenseness in the atmosphere, prompting her to open her eyes lazily.

The first thing that came to mind was that someone was looking at her but her vision was still too hazy from sleep that it took her a while to recognize who the face belonged to. The second thing that entered her mind was that she was now staring at Rin's face, with the older woman looking at her like she was a new form of species recently discovered and awaiting to be examined. The third thing her mind told her was to push off the sable spirit away from her and maintain a good distance away which she did almost instantaneously; thanking whatever first spirit that came to her mind that she didn't scream bloody murder because of shock. Not surprisingly, the first spirit that did cross her mind was Haku and although she didn't scream, she couldn't stop herself from blushing just a bit.

Thankfully enough, Rin did not seem to notice the sudden redness of Chihiro's face or maybe she did, but deduced it as a reaction to being startled so early in the morning. She did, however look a bit surprised at the human's reaction as she watched Chihiro breathing heavily at the corner of the room, trying to gather her wits. It was true indeed that Rin was one of Chihiro's first friends at the Spirit World but having her face just millimetres away from Chihiro's at the moment she woke up was not Chihiro's idea of a touching reunion.

After a few moments of electrifying silence as human and spirit gazed each other before the latter began to chuckle a bit at the human. And then Rin gave a huge grin as Chihiro puffed and pouted at her. "Good morning, little ray of sunshine," she said in a sing-song voice and laughed loudly when Chihiro only stuck her tongue out. "You're looking well Sen."

"Rin," Chihiro breathed out and used this opportunity to examine the spirit woman in front of her, "You look... You look exactly the same."

And true enough, Rin did exactly look as how Chihiro had remembered her. Her face remained youthful; her almond eyes still holding that slight mischief in them and her lips still looked plump, coated with pink lipstick. Her long brown locks was still tied in a low yet neat ponytail and Chihiro was sure that if she stood up, she'd be as tall as Rin.

Sensing her confusion, Kamaji suddenly spoke up from behind Rin. "Spirits can choose whether or not they want to change their appearance Sen," Kamaji explained patiently. "But in Rin's case, it is the contract with Yubaba that has bound her in this form."

"Because Yubaba believes we are more useful if we stay young," Rin added when Chihiro only looked even more confused at Kamaji's explanation.

Chihiro nodded to confirm her understanding but then she turned to Kamaji and tilted her head questioningly, "If that's the case, then why is Kamaji old? Shouldn't he be young as well so he could work more efficiently like the others?"

Her innocent question brought about many reactions. Rin laughed so hard that her face turned beet red and she had to clutch her stomach as she continued to laugh gleefully. Kamaji also turned into an interesting shade of red but for an ultimately different reason as Rin's.

"I am not OLD!" Kamaji spoke vehemently which made Rin burst into laughter all the more and even the sootballs joined in on the laughing. "And I signed my contract with Yubaba when I was already in this form. I haven't changed since then!" After that, he turned with a "hmpf!" and threatened the sootballs to go back to their dwelling unless they were willing enough to turn back to lifeless soot.

"So what brings you back Sen?" Rin spoke up, the grin still plastered in her face while in the background; Kamaji began ordering the sootballs to leave while swinging a hammer around to scare the tiny black things. "Did you miss us? Or did you just miss Haku?"

Blushing yet again at the innuendo, Chihiro looked away and stuttered, "I don't... I have no clue on what you're talking about."

A naughty smirk replaced the grin on Rin's face and Chihiro could tell she was not going to like what was coming next. "Oh? But I do remember you were always asking me about Haku during your stay here." She was secretly amused as the human began fidgeting, hiding her face so her blush could not be seen.

The blush on her cheeks only deepened and Chihiro swore she could no longer get any redder than this. However, she was proven wrong when Kamaji suddenly joined in on their conversation, saying, "And if my memory serves me right, you and Haku held hands the entire time after you arrived from Zeniba's until you went back home." Then he mumbled something along the lines of, "only let go when you had to take Yubaba's test."

Both Kamaji and Rin were now expectantly looking at her and Chihiro oddly wondered if anything interesting ever happens in the Spirit World for these two to be so insatiably hungry for gossip. Sighing, Chihiro answered, "It's nothing like that," and hoped that Kamaji and Rin would take the hint.

Sadly, Rin didn't seem to be satisfied with Chihiro's answer and she crossed her arms over her chest and sarcastically exclaimed, "Of course it's nothing. That's why you don't want to know where Haku is now."

"Yes I do!" Chihiro answered immediately, almost shouting. But before Rin could smirk triumphantly, she hastily added, "Because Haku is a dear friend to me."

The pout Rin gave was almost comical and Chihiro would have chuckled if not for Kamaji who answered, "Haku no longer works here Sen." He continued when Chihiro only gave him a startled look, "He broke his contract and left days after you went back home."

"Yubaba threw a fit!" Rin added, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "After all, she lost one of her henchmen because he remembered his name, which, I think is all thanks to you?" At Chihiro's nod, Rin let out a low whistle, "Yubaba's definitely pissed at you."

"All the more reason for me to get out here fast," Chihiro said, although she silently wept at the thought of not seeing Haku ever again.

"Yeah well," as Rin said this, she slowly stood up and gave Chihiro a pointed stare, "If that's your plan, I suggest you move immediately. Yubaba just left for her daily errand and won't be back soon."

Nodding, Chihiro slowly stood up as well and began stretching when Rin suddenly grinned maliciously at her. "You know, I've been wondering," she said, "If you woke up with Haku staring at you instead of me, would you have kissed him instead?"

Chihiro's only form of an answer was to throw the first thing that came into contact with her hands. She hit Rin's face with a pillow, earning her congratulatory thumbs up from Kamaji and a few cheers from the spectating sootballs. Rin on the other hand, looked positively miffed and Chihiro basked in her victory. That was until Rin threw the pillow back at her, and she threw it back but hit Kamaji instead. A mini pillow fight ensued thereafter.

(^.^)(^.^)

Rin had always been a chatty kind of person as far as Chihiro could recall. She was like the big sister Chihiro always wanted to have but never really had the opportunity; especially since Rin assumed the role of being her caretaker back when she was just a lazy ten year old brat who never worked once in her whole life. Unfortunately, with Chihiro's sudden growth and development, Rin found it appropriate to ask rather... complicated questions that will forever damage Chihiro's psyche unless she sought out immediate help from a professional.

"So, did you and Haku kiss before you left?"

Okay, maybe having a damaged psyche was a little exaggerated but Chihiro was sure that if Rin kept asking her these embarrassing questions, her cheeks will definitely maintain this interesting hue of red. To hide her humiliation, Chihiro groaned and covered her ears, hoping to drown out the sable spirit's constant chattering of what the rest of the bath house's employees thought of their 'blooming relationship.'

"We even made bets!" The girl said proudly, not realizing that Chihiro was trying her best not to listen, as she was walking a few paces ahead of Chihiro. "Others believed that Haku came for you after he left the bath house. Which reminds me..." Rin abruptly stopped in her tracks and Chihiro would have bumped into her had she not turn around hastily to clutch both Chihiro's shoulders tightly, "I am one of the few who actually bet that Haku promised you that he'll definitely come for you but hasn't made any moves about it yet."

Rin gave out a mighty squeal of victory when Chihiro could only nod to confirm that she was right. She was far too busy mentally calculating her earnings that she failed to notice how Chihiro looked a little glum that Haku had indeed promised but never really fulfilled it.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the stairway leading to the plains without a hitch. Thankfully, the water did recede over night and now Chihiro could finally pass through the gate that led to the human realm. She slowly turned to Rin who was softly smiling at her.

"Rin, thank-" Chihiro started but she was cut off as Rin suddenly engulfed her in a tight hug, all the while whispering how glad she was to have met Chihiro a second time around.

"Haku ought to be sorry for not being here," Rin said as she gently wiped the tears that spilled on Chihiro's cheeks. "Do me a favour and punch him for me once he'll come to you, alright Sen?" She gave a laugh as Chihiro nodded vigorously, all the while sniffling and hiccuping.

She ushered Chihiro gently towards the bottom while reminding the girl not to look back or else she'd be facing dire consequences. "I don't really know the details, but better safe than sorry." Rin explained while waving her goodbyes to the human.

Said human only nodded once before making her way down the steps carefully. She hurried towards the entrance to her own world, her mind already in the process of making up various alibis to tell her parents of her sudden disappearance over night. Perhaps she could tell them that she had an impromptu sleepover at Haru's but to do that, she'll have to call Haru first as soon as she crosses over back to the human world.

However, when she did arrive at the entrance she was surprised to find out that she could no longer pass through it as easily as she did before. As she began feeling around the mouth of the entrance, she managed to touch an invisible force field blocking the entrance. Testily, she pounded on it using her fist but nothing happened. Then she tried pushing it, kicking it until her legs felt wobbly from fatigue, and punching it until her fists felt sore but the barrier refused to budge.

Feeling a little frustrated, Chihiro took a few steps back and then glared at the invisible barrier. She was determined to go home and there was no way she was letting magic ruin that. Her plan was to simply ram her body against the barrier and hope it would be enough to destroy the spell. It wasn't entirely a well thought-out plan but Chihiro was getting really desperate. Besides she was not trying the whole "wave your hand and hope the door will open" routine again. No way, her pride had already taken a huge blow, thank you very much.

With a firm nod, she readied herself and charged with all her might. But before she could even collide with the force field though, a sort of spell held her in place all of a sudden, rendering her body to go immobile.

"It's good to see you again, Sen." Someone spoke from behind her and Chihiro could feel her consciousness slowly fading away. Her vision soon blacked out and her body went limp before she could even recognize whom the voice belonged to.

(^.^)(^.^)

She opened her eyes and awoke to find someone else's face just mere inches away from hers for the second time that day. The sudden instinct to push the person's face away from hers instantly appeared but this time Chihiro managed to control her body. Instead she blinked rapidly, while the owner of the face blinked back. Seconds later, two more faces decided to peer at Chihiro and join in on the staring contest. A loud squawk from above her was heard and immediately, the three faces left her; bouncing their way around the place while grunting.

Slowly, Chihiro rose from her lying position and took in her surroundings. In front of her was a fireplace, its flames being the source of light and warmth of the whole room. Upon closer inspection, Chihiro could see that the flame had a pair of eyes and a tiny mouth but when she rubbed her eyes, the flame's face disappeared. She felt the softness of the carpet on her bare legs, almost as if beckoning her body to come and lay on it again. Then she smelled something peculiar in the air that she could only describe as a mixture of smoke and perfume. Lastly, she heard someone scribbling behind her but Chihiro wasn't sure whether she should turn to look or not. Deciding that it was for the best that she accepted her fate, Chihiro stood up as slowly as possible and then turned to look at her captor.

Yubaba always had a nerve-wracking effect on her being and Chihiro realized that the witch still had the very same effect on her despite the six years that had passed. Chihiro wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the office but she also knew that it was useless so she stayed glued to her spot. She didn't want to give Yubaba a reason to turn her into a pig so she silently stood, gazing at the witch across her. Another fact that Chihiro remembered about Yubaba was that the witch was easily angered when interrupted at work or when her baby was bothered. Wisely, Chihiro waited until Yubaba would acknowledge her presence even when she was sure that her body was almost trembling and could no longer handle the pressure.

Speaking of Yubaba, the old witch seemed content on being seated in front of her desk while signing some papers. She would sometimes wave a hand and Chihiro looked in slight jealousy as the assigned papers flew in the air towards its designated folders or cabinets, leaving in its wake a stifling odor caused by magic. It took a while, but Yubaba finally looked like she was finished with her office-related deals and her eyes fell on Chihiro's form. The young girl's immediate reaction was to flinch as Yubaba continued to stare at her critically. Chihiro expected a harsh punishment and was already anticipating Yubaba to turn her into a lump of coal or a pig.

She didn't expect for Yubaba to just shrug off her shoulders and go back to signing more papers that appeared out of nowhere. "I take it you want your job back?" Yubaba spoke without even looking up. Chihiro also didn't expect Yubaba to just offer her a job so casually after all that happened. Rin's words still echoed in her mind and Chihiro wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

"I'm..." Chihiro stammered and Yubaba paused from her contract signing although she still didn't bother looking up. "I don't understand. Why are you...?" she trailed off and looked at Yubaba expectantly. The old crone huffed in reply.

"Would you rather walk around the Spirit World and lose yourself?" Yubaba asked and this time, she fixed a stern glare at Chihiro. "I may take names Sen, but at least my magic protects my employees, as per stated in my contracts. If weak spirits such as yourself roam around this world, you'll end up disappearing or losing your form. In the worst case scenario, you become prey to more powerful and malicious ones."

Blinking, Chihiro rook a moment to digest what Yubaba just shared before her brows furrowed in confusion, "But I'm not a spirit."

"You were not able to pass through the tunnel, were you?" Yubaba asked and Chihiro nodded dumbly. "Then that proves it. Spirits not powerful enough to withstand the human world are sealed here."

"But I..." Chihiro started but her mind was in a jumble as she tried to make sense of what was going on. "That can't be! I was just..." she paused again when tears were threatening to fall, "I was just going back home from school when I heard a voice and I..."

"You heard somebody call for you?" Yubaba suddenly asked and Chihiro was a bit surprised as the witch looked a bit shaken. "Did you know who it was?"

Shaking her head, Chihiro replied, "No, I didn't at first," she began to wipe her eyes as a few tears had started to fall, "But when it called me a second time, it sounded like Haku."

But Yubaba only shook her head and mumbled to herself, "That's impossible. That boy would not have you come back here especially under these dire circumstances." Then she loudly spoke up as to let Chihiro hear her. "We don't know what is going on but you might as well sign the contract. I'll have Rin come up here and have her train you."

A contract and a pen flew right in front of Chihiro while Yubaba turned away to contact the foreman and have Rin sent to her office immediately. Not really knowing what to do, Chihiro placed her name on the piece of paper. Being a bath house worker was better than being turned into a pig, her mind rationalized. But it didn't stop the tears as Yubaba took the contract and dubbed her as 'Sen.'

(^.^)(^.^)

High above the grounds he soared, loving the feel of the breeze gently blowing his mane. It gave him the sense of freedom and he couldn't stop the roar he produced as he flew contentedly. His pearly scales shone beautifully under the moonlight and he resisted the urge to just let the wind be his guide, maybe even do a sky-dive or two to amuse himself.

However, he had a job to do, was his first thought as the bath house came into sight. He slowed his pace a bit as the memories of his stay at the building flooded his mind. It was true that the place only served as a reminder that he was once tricked by a witch to do her biddings. Yet all these painful memories were soon replaced by the happiness he felt when he remembered a young girl with adorable pink cheeks and a kind yet strong heart, who gave him his name and his identity back.

(^.^)(^.^)

**Word Count: 3,273**

**Author's notes:**

Before you all decide to kill me for the very late update and for the very short chapter, allow me to say that I deeply apologize for the delay. This week's been taxing for me and I was bombarded with a lot of news, both good and bad.

First, one of my best friends came back and we spent the days together, even having a sleep over despite our age. We ended up watching Spirited Away again since it was one of our favourite movies and we always swooned every time Haku came to the scene. Bad news is, she had to go back to her work and she boarded the plane last Monday. She won't be back until December, which is a long time.

Second, I just received news regarding my exam results and I passed! After my pinning and oath taking, I'll finally become a licensed nurse! It's overwhelming! Bad news is, two of my boarding housemates didn't make it and my heart bleeds for them, especially since we spent the remaining 10days studying and giving each other quizzes.

Third, and probably the most devastating news of them all, my teacher and dean of our college passed away. It's such terrible news, especially since she promised us she'd be the one to celebrate our pinning this September. I'm actually one of those helping out in her wake and her funeral. It's the only thing I can think of to thank her for teaching us, even when her health was slowly deteriorating. May she rest in peace.

**Anyway, back to the story. **I also wish to thank everyone who left a review! And since I cannot reply my gratitude to the anonymous reviewers, allow me to do so here.

**Guest: **Here is chapter 5 friend. Apologies for being late but rest assured I will finish this. Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **(I have to ask, is this the same person? Because you have the same name) I'll try to update faster. Thank you!

**Teamtahnobotdf: **You guessed it right! Chihiro's bear-spirit friend is indeed Totoro! Thanks for leaving a review and belated happy birthday!

Again, thank you **Heart-fractured21 **(hey, when's the next chapter? I'm excited to read what happens next!), **Animeow **(or rather, PeanutGallerySama, which ever you want me to call you from now on), **Gizmostoys **(I'm also waiting for your next chapter!), **Team tahnobotdf, guest, guest, **and **Animefangirl95 **for the continued support.

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

(^.^)(^.^)

Though he might have slowed down his speed after spotting the bathhouse, Kohaku had arrived earlier than he expected and he decided to delay his inevitable meeting with the witch/ owner of the establishment by circling around the building, much like how a vulture would do while waiting for its prey down below to weaken or die. In his rounds, he located an open window which conveniently led him directly to Yubaba's office; it was a sure sign that he was expected.

Making a swift dive towards the window, he entered the room with ease before he "accidentally" collided his draconic features towards a nearby chest that housed precious jewels and coins, making its contents scatter all around the place haphazardly. He swished his body around as if he was startled by the sudden clanking of the jewels and the clinking of the coins which resulted with his tail knocking out a wooden cabinet that was used to store important documents. As expected, papers came flying about the place once the cabinet was reduced to mere pieces of wood and Kohaku would have continued vandalizing the place by scratching his hawk-like appendages to the soft carpet had Yubaba not stopped him by clearing her throat.

The dragon did stop and he resisted the urge to grin when he took in the sight of a frustrated and almost-to-the-boiling-point of rage Yubaba across him. The presence of the witch, though, did not stop him from banging his tail on the floor, making a huge racket and startling Yubaba and her henchmen. The three heads started "oi-ing" in panic, the Yu-bird made a loud screech, and across the room, Boh let out a piercing cry all the while demanding why his mama was being so loud while he was napping.

The witch didn't coddle her son like the last time when Chihiro woke her baby up, but she did look murderous and flames began spewing out of her mouth while she glared at the dragon menacingly. Kohaku took this as a sign to change into his other form, all the while cheering mentally for being able to annoy the witch the moment he arrived. Bright light filled the room and scales began to peel off magically as Kohaku prepared for the change in his center of gravity once the transformation is finished. When the shower of scales was finally over, the dragon disappeared and in its place, stood a young man.

Kohaku used to be as tall as Yubaba when he started working for her, but now he towered over the witch, even to the point of using the height difference to intimidate his former boss. The change in his attire also didn't go unnoticed for he chose the color black for his montsuki kimono paired with a dark blue hakama which was made of stiff silk. Underneath his kimono was a stark white nagajuban and on his feet were a pair of white tabi. His hair had grown a few inches that it now reached his shoulders but his eyes still looked detached and steely. Speaking of his eyes, the pair of emerald orbs were now focused on Yubaba as the old witch tried to cool her temper by breathing in and out deeply.

A glaring contest ensued after the flames in her mouth were extinguished, before Yubaba turned away and began fixing her broken items with a flick of her finger. "Really Haku, must you be so childish?" the old witch asked though her eyes remained concentrated on the fallen jewels and coins littered on the ground. She made another wave of her finger and the precious stones flew into the air in a swirl before safely landing inside the newly fixed safe.

"It was an accident," Kohaku replied in a clipped tone, not even bothering to apologize although Yubaba had already anticipated on not receiving any courtesy from the dragon.

Instead, the witch rolled her eyes and waited until all of her precious belongings were safely sheltered in their containers before turning to Kohaku. "My sister would not have sent you here just so you could keep me company," the witch started and she took a seat in her chair, "What brings you here, Haku?"

The refusal of the witch to utter his full name did not go unnoticed by Kohaku and he thought that perhaps Yubaba will forever remain bitter for losing a worker and a henchman because he and Chihiro remembered the other's name. A small smile left his lips as he remembered Chihiro but he quickly dismissed it, admonishing his mind that it was not the time to think about the past. Knowing that he needed to answer Yubaba's query he replied. "Zeniba felt a malicious energy last night but decided to let you handle it because she believes in your strength," he started and Yubaba 'tsk-ed' in return. "However just this morning, she felt something try to stubbornly pass through the border and thought that you might need help in the investigation."

"My sister and I do not get along," Yubaba spoke and eyed Kohaku angrily, "but what made her think that you and I will? I refuse your help boy and don't, even for a second, ever think I'll need it." She made her point by banging her fist loudly on her work desk. Luckily the sound didn't wake Boh up but her henchmen were already scrambling by the corner, obviously scared at their mistress.

Kohaku merely raised a brow at the witch's hostility. "And don't, even for a second, ever think that I would want to help you at all," he answered back harshly and Yubaba's eye twitched at his cheekiness. "But I am acting on Zeniba's request and I do owe her for saving my life."

"I don't need your help," Yubaba repeated and this time she picked up her pipe and began to smoke. "And regarding that little nuisance at the border, I can assure you that it's already been taken care of."

Kohaku raised his brow again but it was already clear that Yubaba did not intend on explaining what she meant by that. Sighing, Kohaku announced, "Then you will not mind if I check around that bathhouse." He said this in a superior tone, as if challenging the witch to fight back. Instead, Yubaba only huffed to exhale the smoke before she motioned a wave with her hand. Immediately, the lock clicked and the door opened before Kohaku. Then Yubaba pointed at the door, her way of saying 'go ahead.'

The young man left hurriedly without acknowledging Yubaba and as such, he was not able to see the smirk on the witch's face. '_He will be shocked once he finds out,'_ was the first thought that crossed her mind while she took another puff of smoke.

(^.^)(^.^)

As soon as Chihiro met up with Rin by the elevator, the sable spirit wasted no time in dragging the girl inside the elevator down to the workers' dormitory, where she scouted for a uniform that could fit Chihiro. In hindsight, Chihiro knew that Rin was aware that no words could relieve her sorrow as of the moment but the sable spirit was adamant to let the girl know that she was not alone to face this dilemma. And for that alone, Chihiro was very much thankful for Rin's thoughtfulness as the older girl began taking shirts that she thought could fit her new partner, although Chihiro would have liked it if the other spirits could give her some privacy.

Along the way to the dormitory, many spirits noticed the newest addition to the staff and stared at her. Unfortunately, some recognized Chihiro and the hushed whispering started. Others even pointed her way rudely and started speaking in soft voices, not even caring to stop when Chihiro looked at them pointedly. Luckily enough, Rin seemed to have noticed Chihiro's annoyance for the sable spirit gave a growl, dropped the uniform in her hands (it was way too big anyway) and stomped her way towards the gossiping spirits.

"You!" she howled and pointed a finger at the female slug spirits, "What the hell do you want?!" Not even waiting for an answer, she turned towards the frogmen that followed her and Chihiro. "And what the hell are you doing here?! Men aren't allowed on this area!" She didn't give them the time to explain themselves as she punched one of the frogmen into a state of unconsciousness, making both male and female spirits to leave the place in a frenzy unless they were willing enough to taste Rin's fury.

Nodding once, Rin dusted her hands and proceeded to look for a smaller uniform for her new ward, not even noticing that Chihiro was looking at her astonished. When Rin did notice that Chihiro was gaping at her, she raised a brow and Chihiro instantly shook her head and looked away. A few moments of silence passed before Chihiro mumbled a soft "nice punch" before the two burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Thank you," Chihiro said as soon as their childish giggling stopped. There was no need to elaborate as Chihiro clearly meant to thank Rin, not just for punching the brains out of an employee to scare the others, but also for the reassurance that Rin would take good care of her like how she did before. Rin didn't say anything, though she did flex her muscles and smirk mockingly, making Chihiro laugh hysterically.

(^.^)(^.^)

As always, news spread like wildfire about Rin's over protectiveness on Chihiro so the other employees avoided the two women like a plague. Chihiro was thankful for the sudden privacy and she clung onto Rin like a lost little puppy. She was also thankful that she became more responsible as she grew up in the human world and as such, she was now able to work toe-to-toe with the other girls. Even Rin seemed to notice the improvement as well, because she gave Chihiro a congratulatory pat on the back during their breakfast.

Pretty soon, guests started to arrive in numbers and the dynamic duo's first customers were a pair of cat spirits who couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Chihiro guessed that the two were celebrating their honeymoon and her deductions were confirmed when she asked the two brazenly.

"Yes we are," the male one, a cat with midnight fur and a pair of mismatched eyes, answered for the two of them. His wife, a beautiful cat with the whitest of fur that contrasted her partner's, blushed and refused to meet eye contact with a smiling Chihiro. Seeing his wife's apparent shyness, the husband excused themselves before leading his wife to their chambers to relax. Once the two were out of sight, Rin appeared by Chihiro's side in an instant and bonked her head lightly with an empty wooden pail.

"Ouch! Rin! What gives?" Chihiro winced as she rubbed the spot where Rin had hit her. The blow wasn't painful at all but Chihiro reacted only because she was surprised at what Rin had done.

Speaking of Rin, the sable spirit only made a 'tut' and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We don't talk to customers unless they give us permission to speak, Sen," Rin explained to the human spirit. "Speaking without permission is considered rude and Yubaba would have punished us both if any of our guests complained." After the short explanation, Rin ushered her new assistant to their next task.

Their new assignment happened to be sending a meal to Kamaji and Chihiro was delighted to know that she would be able to visit the boiler man. A wide smile appeared on her face as she practically skipped towards the elevator that led them down to the boiler room. Miraculously, none of the contents inside the bowl spilled even as Chihiro skipped which made Rin sigh in relief. Yubaba would throw a fit if she sees food on the floor.

The two boarded the elevator and soon, they arrived at Kamaji's location. Not even the sweltering heat nor Kamaji's string of curses thrown at the sootballs for not working well could erase the smile on Chihiro's face as she made herself known to the inhabitants of the room by announcing that their meal had arrived. Immediately, Kamaji and the sootballs ended their argument in a truce and proceeded to devour the food that the girls had offered. After a few bites, Kamaji seemed to have calmed down and adoringly pinched one of Chihiro's cheeks; his way of thanking his little granddaughter.

"I heard the rumors but I didn't want to believe it," Kamaji said as he took another bite of his tempura. "This may sound selfish of me Sen, but I'm happy to know that you're back." At Rin's scandalized look, Kamaji hurriedly continued, "Better be here than wonder around the Spirit World, Sen. Not all spirits are tamed like the ones you know at the bathhouse." He swished his chopsticks left and right as if to prove his point.

"Save the lectures Kamaji, she's had enough from Yubaba." Rin said as she rolled her eyes. Down below, the sootballs chanted as if to agree what Rin said.

All eyes then turned to Chihiro who simply shrugged, "For now I'll work but I'm not giving up just yet. I'm sure I'll be able to know why I suddenly turned to a spirit and I'll definitely get back to my world."

Both Rin and Kamaji nodded their heads and smiled at the thought that the spineless crybaby they had once known had become a brave young woman. Even the sootballs seemed satisfied with Chihiro's answer for they suddenly jumped up and down while cheering. A moment passed before Rin asked what Chihiro was planning.

"Well, I..." Chihiro paused, "I was planning on saving some money and buying myself a train ticket for Swamp Bottom. I was hoping Granny might help me."

The other two looked confused for they didn't really know who "Granny" was. Seeing as the two didn't seem to understand, Chihiro hastily added, "I call Zeniba, granny."

Rin nodded but Kamaji suddenly spoke up, "A train ticket's not cheap, Sen." He fingered his moustache while one of his other limbs reached out to scratch his head. "It might take a while if you follow that plan."

It was Chihiro's turn to nod as she acknowledged Kamaji's point. From what she could remember, it took Kamaji forty years until he was able to purchase four train tickets which she used before to get to Zeniba. Chihiro knew that she will soon be facing a hard path but she was ready for what may come; because she believed in the old saying that one can actually move mountains through sheer determination and perseverance. Besides that, she had good friends to rely on.

The serious atmosphere soon disappeared when Rin suddenly slung an arm around Chihiro's shoulders and declared loudly, "Well, just to let you know Sen, I'll always be here for you."

"Rin... I,"

Chihiro spoke but was soon cut off when Rin grinned a sly grin and added, "Or you could get lucky and your loverboy suddenly shows up to sweep you off your feet, so you could live happily ever after."

"RIN!"

(^.^)(^.^)

Rin found it amusing that Chihiro was still sulking about that little joke she just made. Now the human spirit walked a few paces behind Rin with a pout on her face. She didn't even mind when a few female slug spirits squealed loudly as they watched one of the guests entertain them with magic tricks. The wizard was a handsome fellow; his face a picture of youth and beauty. His jet black hair contrasted his pale skin very well and he had a beautiful pair of startling blue eyes. It was pretty much clear that the women were more focused on the man and not the show but the sorcerer loved the attention he was receiving. The show ended prematurely though when a pretty lady wearing yellow and had beautiful silver hair showed up and dragged the magician by the ear away from the crowd.

Rin chuckled at the scene and turned to look at Chihiro who only glared in reply before looking away. "Aw, come on Sen!" Rin whined as she approached the sulking girl, "I was just joking you know. And I said I was sorry..." She made it a point to look apologetic, even using the puppy dog eyes she learned from a few yuna. When Chihiro cracked a smile, Rin cheered mentally and was about to continue her prodding when she was disturbed by someone else.

"Rin and Sen, you get the big tub tonight," declared one of the frogmen who was, coincidentally, the same frog Rin had punched a few hours ago. He made a squeak when Rin gave him a full forced glare and ran off in haste before the girl could reach him. Rin sighed and gave a tired smile at Chihiro who only giggled back.

(^.^)(^.^)

The big tub was occupied when they arrived. This time, it wasn't a stink spirit but a rather large cat-like creature with a hollow body that may very well serve as a transport vehicle since the cat's body was complete with windows and seats coated with fur. He gave a large grin as Chihiro and Rin entered the room and swished his tail to beckon them to come closer. When they were close enough, the cat adjusted itself inside the big tub and showed its many paws at the girls. He gave another huge grin and wriggled his appendages, showing that they were all caked in mud. Sighing, Rin nodded and started looking for a brush while Chihiro scrambled around in search for a pail.

Minutes later, Chihiro and Rin were cleaning the whole room as it was covered in grass and mud. The cat customer had already left, very much satisfied now that all his paws and his whole body were scrubbed clean. Before he left though, he gave the girls a bag full of seeds as a thank you gift. Chihiro accepted the gift with a smile but Rin scoffed after the customer left, saying that the seeds were useless since Yubaba would never let them plant those in her garden anyway.

"Hey Rin?" Chihiro called out as they started scrubbing the big tub. Rin made a humming sound to let Chihiro know that she was listening so the human spirit continued, "Wouldn't it be nice if Haku really was here?"

"That demanding lizard-boy?" Rin let out an unladylike snort and gave Chihiro a disbelieving look before she continued, "No thanks. It's bad enough that we have Yubaba to boss us around."

Chihiro shrugged and went back to scrubbing as Rin began to narrate an epic tale concerning that one time when Kohaku arrogantly ordered her and a couple of girls to clean the rooms at a faster pace. In a few seconds, Chihiro zoned Rin out as the girl continued to insult Kohaku angrily though Chihiro would give an affirmative nod whenever Rin asked her a question. Rin finished her rant with a huff and then asked Chihiro to pass her another piece of rag since she destroyed the one she was using when she remembered the bitter past with a bossy Kohaku.

The human spirit nodded and was about to hand her partner the needed object when her mind snapped. Her body suddenly doubled over and the last thing she heard and saw was Rin rushing over to her before she found herself lying on a soft bed with a brightly lit place. A beeping machine was heard just beside her and Chihiro oddly felt the rush of oxygen artificially pumped through her system via her nose. Dazedly she looked around and caught a glimpse of two sobbing silhouettes in the background. She couldn't confirm who they were but both shadows were oddly familiar to her that she instinctively reached out to them to seek comfort. Unfortunately her vision blacked out before she could touch or identify any of them.

(^.^)(^.^)

A scream jolted him and he instantly rushed to one of the rooms where he pinpointed the sound. Expectedly, many of the workers also rushed towards the location though they stopped at a distance and preferred to watch the scene instead of giving assistance. Then, they began to murmur amongst themselves and came up with different speculation but not one made a move to lend a helping hand.

'_Typical.'_ Kohaku thought in annoyance as he weaved through the crowd of onlookers. He may not be an employee anymore but Yubaba did give him the permission to check the place. Besides, the other workers seemed to have recognized him and immediately made a path for him; almost as if he still held power over them because he was Yubaba's most powerful henchman.

Upon arriving at the scene, he saw Rin hunched over and desperately calling out to the unconscious girl lying on the floor. Kohaku found it odd to find Rin look so worried over another person that wasn't Kamaji but he slowly approached to see if he could assist them in any way he can. But the moment he caught sight of the young girl who got Rin so worried, he instantly recognized her and he stopped in his tracks. An overwhelming feeling of dread and fear crossed his entire being and he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a second.

The girl in Rin's arms... there was no doubt about it. He could recognize her anytime and anywhere; even when she was surrounded by a sea of people. It was Chihiro.

(^.^)(^.^)

**Word Count: 3623**

**Author's Notes:**

**White tabi = divided toe socks**

**White nagajuban = under kimono**

**(Gee, I made Haku look like a samurai. Not to mention I made him too cheeky, even made him troll Yubaba around just because he no longer works for her. Oh well, I had fun writing Haku as an immature teenager.)**

**Ghibli characters. Ghibli characters everywhere.**

First I want to apologize yet again. When I read my Chapter 5, I made Chihiro sound like a little girl who thinks that crying will solve everything. I want her to be more mature and for that, I empowered her character in this chapter. I've always thought that Chihiro was a brave girl beneath the whining in the movie so I felt ashamed that I made her a crybaby last chapter.

AND! They finally meet after 6 chapters have passed. Good one Fruity, good one. Perhaps the kissing scene would be another 6 chapters, if that's the case huh? If there is going to be a kissing scene. I think these two are too shy around the other, they might even feel awkward just by hugging. Well anyway, onwards to the point of my author's notes. I had trouble writing how I wanted these two to meet. Seriously one side of me wanted it to be filled with angst/tragedy while another just wanted them to meet and maybe have a hug or more. I guess we all know who won, right?

Speaking of the two main characters, I've decided to call them Kohaku and Chihiro during the narration of the story but most of the characters will be calling them Haku and Sen respectively. This is because most of the workers in the bathhouse do not know their real names, except for Yubaba who simply refuses to call them by their real names. And perhaps I'll make Rin call Haku, "stupid dragon boy" just because she can.

Anyway, a HUGE thank you to the people who reviewed:**madin456, Heart-fractured21, DeaththeKID20, Guest, PeanutGallerySama, Team tahnobotdf** and for those who added my story to their fave/ alert:**madin456, astrallumiere**. And as usual, because I cannot reply to anonymous reviews, I will do it here!

**Team tahnobotdf: **CALCIFER! Hide your wood, hide your heart, hide your bacon! He's gonna eat all of them!

**Guest: **Indeed! A lot of people seem to like Haku being back.

**DeaththeKID20:**I'll be finishing this, don't you worry. Though my updating can be sporadic. And thank you so much!

Again, thank you very much! And hopefully, see you guys next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

And a special shout out to **Team Tahnobotdf **for making an account! You are awesome, my dear! And this chapter is for you because you are just that wonderful!

**-0o0-**

Perhaps it was because he was a spirit of the water element, but Kohaku had always prided himself with having an almost infinite amount of patience. It certainly helped him during his days as a slave of the bathhouse witch, for Yubaba always sent him to dangerous missions such as battling against spirits that were much larger and more sinister than him. With his calmness came the ability to think rationally and as such, he always won the battles although there was never an occasion that he came out unscathed. The hardest mission he had, perhaps, was his task to steal Zeniba's golden seal which ended up with his insides being ripped apart by strong magic. He would have died had it not been for Chihiro who selflessly helped him by feeding him an emetic medicine she received from another river spirit.

Because his life was spared due to Chihiro's kindness and bravery, he swore to himself that he would protect her until he breathed his last. To mean it, he faced an enraged Yubaba who just found out that her baby was lost and that the gold she took from No-Face was nothing more than dirt. He even went as far as to strike a deal with the witch to return her child back if she would destroy Chihiro's contract and return the girl with her parents back to the human world. When Yubaba consented, he immediately changed to his dragon form and flew back to Zeniba's, even when he was sure that his boss' twin sister was still angry at him. And all these things he did when he just woke up from being poisoned and his body had not fully recovered at all. The journey for him had been painful all throughout but the pain seemed to have disappeared as soon as he arrived and saw Chihiro's face peeking out of the door, looking relieved when she immediately recognized him. As for him, he was relieved as well to know that Chihiro was safe and sound, and he couldn't help but return the hug she initiated.

To summarize, Chihiro was (and is) the most important person in his life, so it was of no surprise that all the patience and the calmness he possessed in his being was completely eradicated at the sight of an unconscious and pale Chihiro being cradled by a very distraught Rin.

He immediately reacted because his instinct to protect his precious one had dictated it. The moment he reached the girls, he took Chihiro into his own arms despite Rin's weak protests. Her skin felt as cold as ice against his touch and panic began to resurface in his entire being but he managed to compose himself for Chihiro's sake. Then he checked for her breathing because Chihiro looked abnormally pale when she was supposed to have rosy cheeks, if memory served him right. With his right hand supporting the girl in his arms, he cast a spell and an aura of blue appeared on his left hand which he used to check Chihiro's body for any injuries.

Having found none, he deactivated his spell and carefully lifted the girl, as if he was holding fine china. A chilling glare was all he needed for the bathhouse workers to immediately step aside and he carried Chihiro bridal style towards the one person he knew that might be able to help. In haste, he made his way to the boiler room with Rin following behind. Kamaji was an expert when it came to curses, injuries, and cures. For sure he would know the proper mixture of herbs to wake Chihiro.

He chanced a glance at the human spirit's face and silently thanked the gods when he noticed the familiar pinkness of her cheeks slowly returning. But the fact that she remained unconscious made Kohaku double his pace towards the boiler room. Behind them, Rin struggled to keep up with his speed but the sable spirit uttered no complaints, not even once.

**-0o0-**

Unfortunately, Kamaji had no answers for Chihiro's sudden loss of consciousness but he did know an herb mixture that might help the girl to wake up. He began to grind the appropriate materials, all the while explaining to Rin the herbs' names and what they were for, in an effort to console the sable spirit. Rin would nod during the intervals of his lesson but she remained facing Chihiro worriedly. On the other hand, Kohaku stood a few paces away from the others as soon as he was sure that Chihiro was comfortably placed on the futon. He needed answers and there was only one person he knew where to get them. Nodding his gratitude to Kamaji, he wasted no time in heading towards Yubaba's office.

When Kohaku finally left the room, Kamaji expelled the breath he didn't know he was holding before going back to work. The potion he was making needed his whole attention and concentration or else he might commit a mistake and turn Chihiro's hair to purple. For sure, Kohaku would tear his head off if he were to make an error like that. The poor boy was already stressed out, it would be idiotic to provoke Kohaku even more, even when the act was not intentional.

Behind him, Rin sat still next to Chihiro and kept looking for signs that may indicate that the human spirit was getting any better. For now, the only positive signs were the return of her rosy cheeks and her body temperature had gone back to normal as well. Her eyes still refused to open but Rin was glad that at the very least; Chihiro looked like she was recovering. Rin released a sigh and stretched her arms out, although she didn't let Chihiro out of her sight for more than 5 seconds.

At his own station, Kamaji worked in silence and even the soot balls refused to let out a squeak. From time to time, a soot ball or two would crawl its way to Chihiro and check upon her, but other than that, nothing significant happened. Only the sound of the engines and the roaring flames kept them company as they remained in their own thoughts. After a few moments of contemplative silence, Kamaji made a shout of success and hurriedly crawled beside Chihiro, holding a bowl that contained a sweet-smelling substance.

He didn't give the potion directly to Chihiro though. Instead, he stayed by Rin's side and glanced at the human spirit's unmoving form. Rin raised a brow in silent question and Kamaji shook his head, explaining that the potion needed to cool off before he could administer it to the human spirit. Rin merely nodded at the explanation and didn't say anything else.

Her silence was something new to Kamaji, for the sable spirit was known to possess a sharp tongue, so the old spider decided to find out what the matter was after a pointed cough. "I know you're worried," he started and when the girl only hummed in reply, he continued. "But Sen will be fine." He added, what he liked to believe, was a reassuring smile to Rin but the girl still looked sombre.

Kamaji would have added more to his speech but Rin began to speak. "I know she'll be fine. She's a tough one after all," Rin said and Kamaji nodded to let her continue. "It's just... I was only kidding when I said that the damn lizard-boy would suddenly show up. Do you think maybe I accidentally summoned him Kamaji? You know, like that old saying, _speak of the devil and he shall come forth?_"

"A devil huh...?" Kamaji whispered but it was enough for Rin to hear him. "I didn't expect him to show up either." He glanced at the door where Kohaku exited a while ago, "He looked quite shocked when he came here with Sen in his arms. He looked like a scared little boy just now."

"Scared little boy?" Rin asked in a disbelieving tone and snorted. "More like an angry serial killer! You should have seen the glare he gave at the other workers a while ago! It was so damn scary that a few yunas actually fainted!" Then she shifted to another, more comfortable sitting position before she continued. "And I think a few of the frogmen actually peed on their pants. The place definitely smelled like piss when I passed by their group."

Kamaji nodded and looked up. "I just hope Haku sorts his feelings out and will not challenge Yubaba. It would be a problem if those two decide to have a battle." He cringed at the thought of having two powerful spirits clashing their magical prowess against the other.

As if sharing the same thought, Rin suddenly stood up and turned to Kamaji. "How fast can you run Kamaji?" She asked frantically and her face suddenly looked a bit pale.

Confused, the boiler man titled his head and asked, "Rin, what are you-"

He never got to finish his sentence for Rin suddenly held him up by his collar using an unbelievable strength for such a tiny body. "Damn it, boiler man! If those two decide to duke it out, this place is as good as destroyed! Now answer me and tell me how fast you can run, damn it!"

**-0o0-**

To the normal human eye, he looked just as composed as ever. But to every spirit who could see beyond physical appearance knew of his rage and decided to stay out of his way unless they were willing enough to face his might. It was also due to this fear that the doorknocker remained quiet, even as Kohaku used a burst of energy to forcibly open the door that led to Yubaba's chambers. The force was strong enough for the door to detach from its hinges, making it fly across the room and hitting an expensive-looking urn. The sound of broken glass filled the room in a second, but Kohaku continued to stalk his way towards Yubaba's office.

When he did arrive, he was not surprised to find Yubaba alone in the room. For sure, her henchmen had already hidden themselves in whatever hole they could fit into, just so they would not have to face the dragon's ire. Speaking of the witch, Yubaba continued counting her jewels, even when Kohaku was already in front of her and was dripping in an enraged aura to kill those he deemed his enemies.

"What is she doing here?" Kohaku asked in an icy voice. To match his tone, the room's temperature suddenly decreased and the flames that burned in the fireplace vanished instantly. Without the fire, the room was plunged in semi-darkness but Yubaba remained unfazed. Instead the sorceress only waved her hand and the lamp beside her lit up, giving the room a soft glow.

She was about to continue her work when Kohaku shot another burst of energy that missed the witch's face, and instead, landed on the huge painting behind her. There was a sickening sound of cracking wood and Yubaba did not have to turn around to face the damage. Somehow she knew that Kohaku's attack had created a huge gaping hole where the painting was supposed to be.

Sighing dramatically, Yubaba stored her jewels inside a tiny chest painted in gold and turned to the young dragon spirit. "Have you no manners boy?" Yubaba asked as she glared at the young dragon.

"I believe I asked you a question. What is she doing here?"

Yubaba shrugged and with a flick of a finger, one of the contracts flew right in front of Kohaku. "She signed a contract and now I own her." As Kohaku took the sheet to read it, Yubaba stoop up and examined the wall behind her. She frowned and made another wave of her hand. Pretty soon, magic surrounded the damaged area and wood began to repair itself bit by bit.

As the painting began to heal to its former shape, Yubaba sat on her chair and faced Kohaku once again. The boy was still staring at the piece of paper that Chihiro signed previously. His face showed indifference, his eyes moving back and forth as he continued his reading. If anything, he looked unaffected but Yubaba could clearly see that Kohaku was beginning to clench the paper tightly in his hands. In a hasty reaction, Yubaba retrieved the contract before Kohaku could rip it apart.

"Tearing the contract won't help Haku," Yubaba said as she straightened the paper's crumpled sides. "She has to earn her freedom if she wants to leave this place. You of all people know that."

"She can start earning her freedom once she remembers her name," Kohaku said and Yubaba did not miss the underlying message in his sentence. True enough, if Kohaku did tell Chihiro of her real name, then the witch wouldn't fully own the girl. And since Yubaba was such a vain character who loved being the boss all the time, not being able to control such a weak spirit (a human one no less!) would definitely be a huge slap on her face and a huge blow on her unfathomable ego. Not to mention, if other spirits caught wind of such news, Yubaba would end up being the laughing stock of the century! Maybe even her employees would fear and respect her less, if such a thing happened.

Seeing as they both seemed to be thinking the same thing, Kohaku continued nonchalantly. "If you release Chihiro now, I assure you that none will know of your inability to control a mere child," he smirked as Yubaba scoffed. "Your limitless pride will not have to take such a humiliating blow. Think about it."

She had to give the boy some credit; he was good at this and Yubaba couldn't help but be in awe at how much Kohaku had learned from her in the short while that he spent as one of her pawns. Though strange it may sound, she applauded at the young dragon's new cunning and ruthless personality although she would most definitely never say it out loud. Alas, even if the boy did learn from the best, he lacked the experience that the witch had plentiful of.

She merely shrugged the threat off with ease and looked at the boy. "Ah, but where will she go from there Haku? As a trained spirit yourself, you must have realized that Sen is no longer human." She leered tauntingly as Kohaku stiffened and took a sharp intake of breath. "If she leaves the bathhouse, she has no protection. She will be an easy prey to spirits with ill intentions."

"Then she will stay with Zeniba and I," Kohaku argued, "I'm sure we're both more than enough to keep her safe."

It sounded twisted, even for her, but Yubaba was impressed at the boy's sharp thinking even when he was under extreme pressure. A wicked gleam appeared on her eyes as the thought of the shock the boy will experience once she reveals the truth to him before she hid it quickly. Deciding it was time for the boy to understand the situation, she declared. "Sen does not know why she is here and how she got here in the first place."

There was a tensed silence that followed after Yubaba's revelation. Kohaku said nothing but his eyes showed the surprise he was feeling. It made Yubaba extremely giddy to know that she was finally able to crack her former henchman's poker face. Without waiting for him to recover, she continued. "Though I hate to admit it, Zeniba is just as powerful as I am. But you are forgetting something Haku," she clasped her fingers in front of her and rested her chin on top of her joined hand. "My territory is closest to the human realm. If Sen stays here, she has a bigger chance of knowing the truth of her sudden arrival in our world. She might even be able to get back home if luck is by her side." And then she smiled cruelly, "That is, if I'd even give her a chance to leave. She's not getting away from me ever again."

If possible, the room's cold temperature had decreased even further once Yubaba was finished with her little declaration. Wind began to blow inside the room before it surrounded Kohaku as he stood still in front of the witch. Sparks had begun to appear at the tips of his fingers and soon, his dragon claws replaced his human fingers. He snarled at the witch and posed to strike, while Yubaba had risen to her own feet and prepared herself to fight back. The two glared at each other and looked for any sighted weakness, before Kohaku suddenly lunged at the witch. He moved so fast that he was able to reach the witch's place in a blink of an eye and attacked with his claws instantly.

Fortunately for Yubaba, she managed to evade just in the nick of time but the table she was using was reduced to shreds by Kohaku's attack. She hurriedly gathered energy in her hands to strike back, but before she could collect enough energy, Kohaku appeared in front of her and grabbed the witch's left wrist. Yubaba was stunned in place as Kohaku raised his right claw, readying to strike as the witch was still too shocked to move. Before he could strike a blow though, he felt a slight tingle in the air and suddenly stopped.

He abruptly let go of the witch's wrist, making Yubaba almost lose her balance. Kohaku took a step away from Yubaba and murmured something in the air. His claws reverted to human hands and with a relieved sigh, he was gone. Only Yubaba was left in the office, cradling her damaged wrist as she looked angrily at the empty space where Kohaku stood seconds ago. With a few magic spells, she nursed her wrist back in top shape before she finally realized that her room was in a mess once again. In her rage at being defeated by a mere hatchling in her eyes, she cursed out loud at the insolent young dragon and vowed to get her revenge some day.

But for now, she had an office to repair and with a tired huff, she began to work.

**-0o0-**

When she was a young girl, Chihiro had a huge crush on one of her friends in the neighbourhood. His name was Sho and he was such a nice, caring, and friendly boy. Her crush continued until she was nine years old and her best friend, Yamada Rumi, encouraged her to confess to Sho before other girls will.

Unfortunately, Sho had to move to another town after his parents' divorce and lived with his aunt. It saddened Chihiro to great lengths because she never got to tell the boy of her feelings but Rumi had encouraged her yet again to keep in touch with Sho by sending e-mails. Chihiro did just that and almost fainted in happiness when Sho sent a reply to her first letter. She was so happy that she squealed in delight and it took her about two hours to construct a simple fifteen-paragraphed reply that made sense. In the morning after, her parents apologized to a few disgruntled neighbors who demanded to know why their daughter was so noisy that night.

A year later, Chihiro moved to a new town because her father was reassigned and suddenly, Sho's replies to her letters were not so appealing to her anymore. She no longer felt the need to squeal like an idiot every time she received any of his letters and Chihiro guessed that perhaps she was maturing. After all, her parents did point out that after their move, Chihiro acted more and more like an adult as the days passed by. Plus, there was also an issue that Sho seemed rather fond of this new girl he met at his neighbourhood since he always talked about her in his letters. Still, Chihiro treasured her friendship with Sho and kept in touch with him, along with Rumi who still lived in their old neighbourhood.

But now that her memories had returned to her, Chihiro realized that Sho's letters no longer interested her because she met Kohaku, who seemed to have a more important role in her life than a simple crush. And speaking of the dragon boy, Chihiro could have sworn that she heard him calling her when she was at the state of being torn between the spirit world and the other world with the bright lights and beeping machines.

'_But it was probably just a silly wish of mine,' _Chihiro thought sadly. _'Haku would never go back to the bathhouse. Not when he was finally able to free himself from Yubaba's clutches.'_

She was just about to wake up when something passed by her throat. The liquid tasted sweet at first but then it left a very bitter aftertaste that was almost as horrible as the medicine that the river spirit gave her. Quickly opening her eyes, Chihiro sprung out of the bed and immediately scanned for some water. Thankfully, Kamaji was beside her and gave her a bowl of water which she downed in seconds.

The water did its job and the awful substance was pushed from her mouth, down her throat, and into her stomach where it will hopefully stay until her body excretes it in a more 'natural' way. Kamaji rubbed her back soothingly as he handed her another bowl of water. Taking it, Chihiro mumbled her thank you to Kamaji and drank the liquid in a slower pace as Kamaji continued to rub her back. Finishing the drink, Chihiro handed the empty bowl back to Kamaji and gave him a smile. The spider spirit smiled back as he took the empty glass and placed it beside him.

"Are you alright Sen?" Kamaji asked worriedly and even as Chihiro nodded to assure him that she was fine, the old spider continued to examine her for any possible injuries.

"I'm fine Kamaji," Chihiro said reassuringly when the spider spirit seemed unconvinced by her nod. Sighing, Chihiro looked around and spotted Rin who seemed to be packing things hurriedly. Feeling the need to change the subject, Chihiro asked. "What's Rin doing?"

As a form of an answer, Rin thrust a bag full of sheets in front of Chihiro. "Can't talk, must pack." Rin said as she continued to pack whatever items her hands could reach.

Raising a brow, Chihiro looked at Kamaji questioningly but the old spider spirit only shook his head. "Rin, why are you packing?" Chihiro asked curiously. The bag on her hands began to move and when Chihiro opened it, she gasped softly because Rin accidentally packed one of the soot balls inside the bag. Now the tiny thing was squeaking as if he was angry at being packed in the stuffy bag.

"To get away from that damned brat," was Rin's reply. She debated to herself if she should pack some utensils as well before she nodded to herself and stuffed the items inside another pack.

"Damned brat?" Chihiro asked again, this time even more curios than before. Rin looked agitated and Chihiro knew that the sable spirit would burst out angrily if Chihiro asked more questions. Patiently, Chihiro waited for an answer.

"That damned brat!" Rin yelled hotly and she placed her hands on her hips. "That stupid, bossy, infuriating, hard-headed..." she trailed off and snapped her fingers as she thought of other words to define the person.

"Megalomaniac?" Kamaji offered helpfully, although a bit weakly.

"Megalomaniac!" Rin exclaimed and she decided to continue her rant. "Jerk! Idiot! Emotionless piece of an ice block!"

Chihiro chuckled as Rin trailed off yet again. Feeling slightly annoyed at the loss of words for the second time, Rin stomped the floor childishly. And Chihiro, wanting to get a payback for that joke earlier, decided to aggravate the girl by saying, "If you keep talking about him, he'll definitely show up you know. I don't even know who he is actually. Is he a past boyfriend or something?"

Rin huffed angrily. "He's not my boyfriend and I definitely don't care if he shows up again!" Rin exclaimed and her face frowned comically. "Because I will reshape that dumb face of his if he ever comes back here!"

"Sounds like you two don't get along well," Chihiro said as she giggled.

"Never in a million years Sen," Rin said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He's just so... so..."

"So what, Rin?" A new voice asked from the shadows that jolted everyone in the room. The soot balls immediately sought for cover by hiding themselves in their homes as he slowly stepped towards the occupants of the room, not even caring when everyone was openly gaping at him. His face remained impassive as he coldly gazed at Rin. "Well? I'm waiting."

Contrary to his appearance, Chihiro felt like she was about to burst in both happiness and shock as she took in the sight of the man in front of her. He may have changed his clothes, tried a new hairstyle, and even grew up like she did but she could still easily recognize him. After all, he still had the same commanding voice, those beautiful emerald eyes, and that calming aura that always soothed her when she was scared.

No magic spell, no matter how strong, could fully erase his presence in her mind and heart. After all, he was her first friend in this world; the person whom she trusted the most despite Rin's warning, and the person whom she missed the most. He was the dragon in her drawings and dreams; the very reason, perhaps, that made her reject a few boys who had asked her out back in the human world.

He was Haku. Or rather, if she were to call him properly; Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi.

**-0o0-**

**Word Count: 4,350**

**Author's notes:**

Ack, another cliffhanger! Please don't throw rocks at me; I'm not doing this on purpose! I promise! And I apologize for those who were waiting for fluff because I decided to end the chapter before they could even speak to each other. Believe me, I would have written further but I felt the need to end it there, so I apologize. My inner fan girl is mad at me for doing so and she's ignoring me. Perhaps I should go and treat myself to some ice cream to satisfy her needs. Lolz, but anyway...

Once again, a special shout out to **Team Tahnobotdf **for making an account and faving/putting my story in her alerts. This second cliffhanger is for you, my dear.

Also, a huge thank you to **madin456, PeanutGallerySama, KawiiNeko, KawaiiChibiWolf, Team Tahnobotdf , and Genie2130! **You guys are awesome and are one of the reasons why I update this story as early as possible! And aside from that, I feel like celebrating today because the number of vies for this story had reached 800! Wow, seriously, I never thought a lot would actually read this, but still! It warms me from the bottom of my heart! So thank you, thank you, thank you!

There are no more anonymous reviews for me today and I kind of missed having to reply to them here in my author's notes. Ah but alas, there is nothing I can do about it.

Anyway, have fun reading and don't forget to leave me a review! If you've found a mistake, feel free to point it out and I'll definitely get to it. Thanks a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro watched as the dragon spirit and sable spirit glared at the other, neither one backing down on the fight. Kohaku had yet to realize that the human spirit was already wide awake and Chihiro used this opportunity to examine him closely. His overall appearance had too many changes and Chihiro wasn't really too sure how she should feel about the alterations. After all, if ever fate did decide to have them meet again, Chihiro expected to see a young boy and definitely not a young man. And truth be told, the sudden maturity in his features was making Chihiro suddenly conscious about herself.

The electrifying silence stretched on, and when Kamaji finally gave an audible sigh before resuming his job (two tokens arrived during the whole staring contest), Chihiro decided to butt in on the battle of the century. She cleared her throat just loud enough for the spirits in the room to hear before speaking up.

"Haku... is that-"

She wasn't given the chance to finish her question because one moment, Kohaku was an active participant of the glaring tournament against Rin, and the next, he was already in front on Chihiro in a blink of an eye. Even the other spirits were impressed by the speed as the soot balls gave a mighty squeak of surprise while Rin gaped, looking like a fish out of the water.

"Are you alright Chihiro?" He asked worriedly and his hawk-like eyes began to search her whole being for any injuries she might have gotten. He was thankful enough that he could not smell the metallic scent of blood but for some unexplainable reason, Chihiro looked oddly red, like a ripened tomato.

Without missing a beat, he reached out to gently brush Chihiro's cheeks with his fingertips and realized that Chihiro was indeed quite warm in his touch. The alarms in his head started ringing as he noticed the human spirit's complexion was slowly, but surely, turning into an odd shade of red and purple.

"Chihiro," he urged softly as he tried not to let the panic in his heart control him. "You have to tell me what's wrong. Please," he said, hoping that Chihiro would tell him but the girl only shook her head in silent reply. She was just staring at him and as he was about to ask again, Rin suddenly got in between them and distanced them both.

"Sen needs some space," Rin said before Kohaku could voice out a complaint. Then she turned to the human spirit and asked, "Right Sen?"

The girl nodded, though she still looked a bit flushed and her body still stood rigid. As for Kohaku, he was only glad that Chihiro was slowly getting her normal color back bit by bit. It was worrying to see Chihiro look like a boiled lobster and he wondered what had happened back there. While Chihiro was slowly standing up with Rin's help, Kohaku thought long and hard what Chihiro might be experiencing. The gears in his mind turned before something finally clicked and he let out a menacing growl that shocked both of the girls in front of him.

"Yubaba has not cursed her, has she?" He asked angrily and all the concern left his eyes, only to be replaced with rage. "I cannot seem to touch you." He continued and he experimentally reached out to touch Chihiro's shoulder, but she flinched even before he could touch her. "Yubaba must have done something to you." She could have written it in Chihiro's contract but Kohaku read the paper and he was sure that there was no hidden curse to it. Or she might have done it when he left Chihiro to get to her office so she could use the girl as ransom of some sort? That was plausible and the mere thought only fanned his rage.

Meanwhile, Chihiro wanted to tell him he was wrong and that Yubaba was innocent of such accusations, but all she could do was to shake her head vigorously, in a pathetic attempt to communicate with Kohaku. In fact, she could not explain - not even to herself - why her vocal chords had suddenly failed her when Kohaku was near. And speaking of the young man, he didn't look convinced at all and merely raised a brow as Chihiro continued her actions in vain.

Frustrated with herself, Chihiro was about to scream when Rin decided to intervene. "It's nothing, you overprotective lizard," Rin explained as she casually slung an arm around Chihiro's shoulders. "Kamaji just gave her some medicine and one of its side effects is getting a dry throat."

At Rin's explanation, Kohaku turned to Kamaji who only nodded his head in agreement, although he continued to work and not face him. For the first time, Kamaji was actually happy that he was overworked tonight because it gave him enough reason not to look at Kohaku. He continued grinding some herbs as he heard Kohaku let out a relieved sigh.

"See? Told ya!" Rin said triumphantly as she grinned from ear to ear. Then before anyone; mainly Kohaku; could speak up again, Rin immediately spun around. Since she still had an arm slung around Chihiro's shoulders, the human spirit was forced to turn around along with Rin. "Now if you boys will excuse us, we still need to work or else Yubaba will turn us into pigs."

In haste, Rin went to the tiny door that led to the elevator while tugging Chihiro along, who simply did as Rin wanted her to do like a lifeless puppet. She mechanically crouched down to enter the door and made her exit, without even acknowledging the other occupants in the room. And with a final click of the door, the girls were out of the room in a flash, leaving behind a bewildered dragon in their wake.

Kohaku stood in silence as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He turned to Kamaji but the old spirit only shrugged his shoulders and continued to work as if nothing happened. The soot balls below followed suit and began to feed the fire with some coals, leaving Kohaku to stand dumbly in the room, before the young man sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Women are strange creatures, aren't they Kamaji?" Kohaku asked as he stared at the engine that warmed the bath water.

The flames roared as the soot balls delivered coal after coal in it. Kamaji didn't answer for a while, opting to finish his work before engaging in any idle chatter. But as soon as he finished grinding the herbs, he turned to look at Kohaku who was still sitting at a corner, with his back against the shelved that was used to store more medicinal herbs.

"Tell me about it," the old spirit murmured back.

**-OoO-**

"Six years of being apart and the first thing you do is freeze up," Rin said as she chuckled a bit. "Wow Sen. Seriously?" She gave the human spirit a huge grin as Chihiro pouted.

When they left the boys at the boiler room, they realized that the baths were already cleaned and closed; and that all the workers were already readying themselves for bed. As such, Rin went to the female's dormitory to rest up since today was such a tiring day. All the while, she dragged along a quiet and still Chihiro who seemed content to be pulled anywhere, just as long as she was gaining a good distance away from the young dragon.

And now that they were finally in the comforts of the women's dormitory, Chihiro had regained her senses so she could defend herself against Rin's teasing. She tried to erase the grin on the sable spirit's face by throwing a pillow aimed at Rin's face, but the latter managed to catch the pillow and throw it back at Chihiro. Rin managed to hit her head, which aggravated Chihiro all the more.

"Not gonna work on me Sen," the sable spirit announced as the grin never left her face. "Now be a good girl and tell me what just happened back there."

Chihiro crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly and shook her head adamantly. She was just about to ignore Rin's cajoling when the sable spirit suddenly grabbed her in a headlock.

"Answer me Sen!" Rin demanded as she laughed at the human girl's pathetic attempt to escape. "Answer me or I'll tickle you senseless!"

Chihiro moved and squirmed to free herself from the older girl's death grip but her attempts only proved to be futile. "Let go Rin!" Chihiro gasped before she began to laugh uncontrollably as Rin had begun tickling her.

Rin laughed as well and would have continued until Chihiro gave in, but several of the girls who shared the room with them were beginning to complain about the noise. In the end, the two agreed to stop but Chihiro was forcibly made to promise that she would 'spill the beans' (as Rin put it) once they were awake and well rested in the morning. Lights out soon followed after all the girls were neatly settled in their area. A few minutes ticked by and the room was already filled with light snores, courtesy of the ladies. Even Rin was already asleep in her space even when she was a burst of energy a few moments ago.

The room was peaceful as all of its occupants were now asleep, except for one. Chihiro remained awake as she stared at the ceiling. She didn't feel tired; after all, she just woke up a few minutes ago and now she was feeling restless. She tried counting sheep to pass time but pretty soon gave up after she counted her 28th sheep. She tried changing her sleeping position but immediately stopped when she realized that she was bothering Rin with her constant moving, as the older girl groaned when Chihiro changed her position for the 6th time.

Chihiro lay still as she listened to the light snores and hoped she would be lulled to sleep later. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep, but apparently her prayers weren't heard. Twenty minutes of laying still passed before Chihiro sighed and slowly rose from the bed. She sluggishly moved towards the sliding door, all the while careful enough not to step on someone's body or wake anyone.

Once she was out of the room, Chihiro heaved sigh once again, relieved that she managed to get out without disturbing anyone. Back in the human world, whenever she was feeling insomniac, Chihiro would quietly leave her room and go to their gardens to watch the stars. She could draw to pass her time, but she did not have any of her art materials in her possession currently, so Chihiro opted for a nice walk and maybe stargaze a little.

It was a good plan but problem was, if she planned on going out of the bathhouse, she would have to use the back door because the main door was locked shut. And if she were to pass through said back door, she would have to go by the boiler room and pose a high risk of meeting up with Kohaku once again. She slowly sunk unto the ground and rested her forehead on her knees.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was suddenly feeling strange around the young dragon. Back at home, whenever she drew or painted the mysterious dragon in her dreams, she would always feel a sense of longing and sadness. Despite having forgotten him, there was always this part of her that hoped she would someday see him again. And now that he was actually here... well, she was feeling mixed emotions all of a sudden.

The dominant feeling was of course happiness. She was very much ecstatic that she finally saw him after years of separation. She was also happy that Kohaku finally gained his freedom after those torturous times under Yubaba's servitude. But aside from the happiness came anger. Chihiro couldn't help but get angry because Kohaku failed to keep his promise to her to meet her again, even when he was finally freed from Yubaba. In all fairness, she would have demanded an answer from him had it not been for this particular emotion that suddenly showed up the moment she laid eyes on Kohaku.

Chihiro could not explain why she was feeling... shy around him. Technically, Chihiro had once been a shy young girl, but Hiromi made sure to erase all of Chihiro's timid nature the moment she introduced herself to Chihiro. So the question remained: why was she feeling conscious when she was near him? Was it because she expected him to remain as that young boy in her memories? Was that it? Because she was so caught off guard by the appearance of a man and not a boy?

A picture of a taller and more mature Kohaku flashed inside her mind and Chihiro at once felt the warmth of her face, before she groaned and slapped her cheeks. '_You're being stupid again,' _Chihiro admonished herself mentally. '_This isn't the time for silliness and you still owe Haku an apology!'_ She didn't even speak to him and Chihiro was sure that Kohaku felt hurt that she was ignoring him.

Nodding, Chihiro began to think of different plans on how to apologize correctly to Kohaku. She also steeled herself and made sure not to make a fool out of herself in front of him. Plus, she also had to make sure they were alone: Rin was a nice companion, but Chihiro would like it if she could talk to Kohaku without the sable spirit grinning nearby. Nodding to herself once again, Chihiro mentally listed more pans in her head. She did not even notice when someone had approached her as she was busy with her plan making.

**-OoO-**

His mind was in a whirl and he kept thinking what had gone wrong back there. It was obvious that he could not touch Chihiro without the girl flinching like she was hurting, but if he remembered correctly, it was he who carried the girl to the boiler room when she was unconscious. Perhaps, someone had cast a spell in her when he was in his way to Yubaba's office? Because the sudden avoidance happened when Chihiro finally woke up. His bet was still Yubaba, but Chihiro looked honest when she defended the witch. So who else were capable enough to cast and avoidance spell?

Kohaku glanced at Kamaji's back before he sighed softly. He had already confronted the boiler man and asked what other side effects his medication possessed. Kamaji had paused from his work for a while to think before saying there were no other side effects he could enumerate.

"It's the same concoction I gave you a few years back," Kamaji added as he put in more crushed herbs in the mixture, "I'm sure you would know its effects to one's body."

He did and he wanted to badly point out that he didn't experience any dryness of the throat (it tasted awful though) but Kohaku decided to keep quiet about it. It was then evident to him that Rin and Chihiro were hiding something, for what other reason was there to lie to him? Perhaps Chihiro's memories of him have truly vanished and now she was feeling guilty for having remembered everyone but him? Or maybe, she was angry at him for not keeping his promise to her and was asking for Rin's help so she could ignore him?

Both theories were possible and he could only hope that neither was true. Theory #2 had the higher possibility, but he was more than willing to do everything to gain Chihiro's forgiveness. However, if Theory #1, though less possible compared to number 2, proved to be correct... he couldn't even finish the thought as he slowly stood up. He needed to know why Chihiro was suddenly avoiding him and all this thinking was only making his head hurt. Kamaji wasn't helping either, as the old spider opted to stay in the safe zone.

"I'm going outside for a walk," Kohaku announced and he watched as Kamaji nodded his head. He left and as soon as he was outside of the room, he took a large breath of air as he felt the coolness of the night embrace him. Being cooped up inside the boiler room tended to aggravate him since he was a spirit of the water element, and he sometimes wondered how Kamaji could possibly live in such a warm and cramped place.

'_He's probably used to it by now,' _Kohaku thought as he released a long sigh before looking up. The sky was beautiful tonight as the moon shone brightly together with the stars. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he took the moment to appreciate the beauty that nature offered. A gentle breeze blew and Kohaku relaxed for a bit to simply enjoy the tranquillity.

Another breeze blew as Kohaku stood motionlessly, but this time, it carried with it another scent that was familiar to his senses. He inhaled the sweet scent in the wind and wondered to himself why Chihiro was still awake despite it being so late in the evening already.

He glanced at the door that led to the boiler room before he casually rode with the wind and flew towards the girls' dormitory. He knew he wasn't allowed to enter that particular room, but all the other occupants were sound asleep right about now and Kamaji wouldn't know because he was cleaning up for bed as well. So if nobody had any knowledge of this nightly visit of his, did it actually happen? Definitely not.

He arrived on the floor with such a thought and found Chihiro sitting on the floor with her forehead resting on her knees. She didn't seem to notice his presence and Kohaku wondered if he should speak up to let her know that he was near or give the girl some needed space to think. He looked around once more to make sure that they were alone before he silently approached the unmoving girl.

When he was within hearing distance, he licked his dry lips before calling out to her softly. "Chihiro," he said and he watched as the girl was jolted out of her musings in a flash. Then she slowly looked up and Kohaku couldn't help but stiffen a bit as their eyes finally locked in on one another. Grey met emerald, and the two were frozen in place.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro wasn't sure if she should call herself lucky or not. Yes, she spent a few minutes to think of flawless plans to apologize but all those carefully sculpted ideas flew out of the metaphorical window the moment she locked eyes with Kohaku. Perhaps a few minutes were just not enough to ready herself? Perhaps. And it didn't help that Kohaku was just standing there like a statue, looking at her as she looked back.

Suddenly, Chihiro's fight or flight response kicked in and her mind was ordering her to get up and leave before she makes more mistakes that will definitely worsen her ties with the young man. She felt her legs automatically twitch, as if ready to stand up and make a hasty retreat. On the other hand, another part of her was telling her to stay and use this opportunity that fate had kindly given her to repair the bonds she had unwittingly broken because of fear.

She looked away for a moment to close her eyes and prayed for strength, before nodding to herself and faced Kohaku determinedly. Running away was not an option now, Chihiro decided, and she mentally congratulated herself for being brave enough to do this.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She blurted out the words she wanted to say to him but she didn't expect him to say the same thing. Now both of them sported a look of bewilderment as they realized that they had said their apologies together and the two of them raised their brows while looking at the other.

"Listen, I..."

"Listen, I..."

Surprise, surprise. They did it again and Chihiro wondered if perhaps somebody (fate maybe) was toying with them and was now laughing at their awkward antic. This was getting a little frustrating now and Chihiro couldn't help but hide her face in her palms to keep herself from groaning. She peeked through her fingers and watched as Kohaku looked a little frustrated as well since he was massaging the bridge of his noise.

"Alright, you go on first."

"Alright, you go on first."

This time, Kohaku did groan and looked away before he would make a spectacle of himself in front of Chihiro. He glared at the empty space in front of him while Chihiro also looked away and began to play with the ends of her hair. An eerie and palpable silence greeted them, and when Kohaku turned to face Chihiro again, he was surprised to see the girl's shoulders slightly shaking.

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Kohaku stood rigidly as he came to the conclusion that Chihiro might be crying. He secretly sniffed the air and was relieved to find no salty smell that usually accompanied the tears. He never removed his sight on Chihiro and examined closely, before he realized that the girl was only giggling in her seat. Her quiet laughter prompted him to relax and he slowly let his guard down after sighing in relief.

"Glad to know you find this humorous Chihiro," Kohaku said tonelessly, yet there was a small smile on his face. Chihiro only shrugged after she had finished her silent laugh, before she let out a gasp of breath and turned to him while patting the seat next to her.

He accepted her invitation immediately, sliding himself to the ground to where she had just patted in silence so as not to wake the others. He rested his back slightly against the sliding door behind him and relished the feel of the breeze with Chihiro beside him. It reminded him too much of that time when he was gliding in the sky, intent on bringing Chihiro back to the bathhouse where she would be given the chance to earn her freedom from the witch.

At that might, she had given him back his identity, and he could never forget the happiness he felt as the memories of his being a river spirit came back in a flash. Not surprisingly, the first memory he recalled was when he saved a younger version of Chihiro from drowning. And when he openly shared that memory with her, Chihiro shed tears of happiness for him and he couldn't help but lean in closer to her so he could rest his forehead against hers.

He smiled softly as he went down memory lane and did not even notice that Chihiro was already looking at him. Feeling a pair of eyes watching him, he glanced her way, making Chihiro gasp and look anywhere but him. Kohaku smiled again and looked at the sky, missing the way Chihiro fidgeted and squirmed in her seat.

"I'm really sorry!" Chihiro suddenly blurted out, which surprised Kohaku. "For... for what I did back at the boiler room..." she trailed off and continued to avoid his gaze.

She had done her part, now it was his turn to talk. Kohaku realized this and with a soft sigh, he spoke. "I apologize as well," he said and he felt Chihiro turn to look at him although he remained looking at the sky. "I didn't fulfil my promise to you." He slowly turned towards Chihiro to meet her eye-to-eye. She shuddered at the eye contact but didn't look away this time, for which Kohaku was thankful of.

"I've... I've always wondered about that," Chihiro replied softly. "The moment I remembered everything, I've always wondered why you never came for me." Her shoulders began to shake, so in an effort to stop her trembling, Chihiro clenched the fabric of her salmon pink pants.

"I wanted to," Kohaku admitted furiously but softly. "Believe me when I say this Chihiro, but I've always wanted to see you as soon as I broke my contract with Yubaba. But..." He stopped and the fierceness in his eyes turned to melancholy in an instant. "My strength was not enough to overcome the barrier set in this world and I could not re-establish my bond with my river."

He was angry at himself, this Chihiro realized as she continued to watch Kohaku. Said man looked away in shame and it took every bit of Chihiro's willpower to not reach out for him because she knew that there was more to Kohaku's story. She patiently waited for him as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"I didn't know where to go. I was lost," he admitted in a whisper. "I would have lost myself had it not been for Zeniba," he continued since Chihiro didn't interrupt him. "I grew stronger under her tutelage but it wasn't enough... It was never enough."

Then he returned his gaze back to her and Chihiro was surprised at the forlorn look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for being weak Chihiro." He mumbled but it was clear enough for her to hear anyway.

In an instant, he transformed from a man to a scared child right before her eyes and Chihiro couldn't help but tackle him to a very tight hug. She buried her nose in his shoulders and basked in that scent that has uniquely his.

"Don't be," Chihiro murmured and she tightened her hold on him.

They stayed in that position for a moment before Kohaku let out another sigh and returned the hug. "Always so kind," he said as he held her nearer to him, with her hair and the scent of her shampoo tickling his nose.

"Don't count on it too much!" Chihiro jokingly said as she chuckled. She felt Kohaku's muscles relax underneath her fingers, prompting her to grin. "I'm really glad I got to see you again."

"As am I," Kohaku replied and he loosened his hug to have a good look at her. "You've grown Chihiro," he said as he took in the sight of her. Chihiro laughed, though a tinge of pink managed to creep its way on her cheeks.

"You've grown too Haku," Chihiro said and, in a form to distract herself and hide the blush she was sure was painted on her cheeks, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Or is it Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi now?"

"You may call me what you want Chihiro," Kohaku said in earnest and smiled a bit as the human spirit reddened even more. He couldn't really understand why she would color every now and then, and it worried him at first. But seeing as Chihiro didn't seem hurt or sick, the sudden reddening of her cheeks amuse him now because it made her look very adorable in his eyes.

"Chihiro..." the girl spoke before she gave him a shy smile. "Most people here call me Sen but it's great having to hear my real name once in a while." And then her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped. "Wait! How am I still able to remember my name?"

Kohaku looked contemplative before he looked at Chihiro's head. "It's probably because of this," he said and gently plucked the purple hair tie that was used to secure Chihiro's hair to a tight ponytail. "This thing is filled with strong magic," he said as he examined the tie closely. "Where did you get it?"

He handed her the purple tie back which Chihiro took. "Zeniba gave it to me," Chihiro explained as she gathered her hair in her tiny hands. "Boh, Yu-bird, and No-Face made it. Granny said it would protect me."

Kohaku nodded as he watched Chihiro trying to fix her hair. They soon shifted to a different topic to try and catch up with how the other was currently doing. They were back to their sitting position but had gotten closer to one another, to the point that their shoulders were already touching.

Both enjoyed the closeness though, and Kohaku started the conversation by sharing his story about his training under Zeniba while Chihiro explained to Kohaku what school meant. Kohaku talked about that one time No-Face accidentally devoured one of Zeniba's potions that turned him into a huge talking boar while Chihiro introduced him to Haru and Hiromi.

"They're not that bad," Chihiro said as she giggled. She was sharing with him the story of how she met Haru and Hiromi, and by the time she was done with her storytelling, Kohaku was chuckling beside her.

She also told him that she liked to draw these days though she didn't tell him that he was the star on most of her drawings. And with a charming smile, Kohaku asked if he could see her works to which Chihiro replied, "I... I di-didn't bring them wi-with me..." She cursed herself for stuttering and quickly looked away before he could see more of her blush.

They talked some more, until such time, Chihiro was already yawning. Kohaku immediately ushered her to go inside and told her to rest because she needed it. "You have work tomorrow," Kohaku reminded her as she yawned again, but something in his voice told Chihiro that 'work' tomorrow wasn't going to be that tiresome.

The girl nodded and turned around to open the door to where the other girls were sleeping. She felt Kohaku stand up and before the dragon could leave, she shyly bid him goodnight.

"Good night to you too," Kohaku replied and gave her one of those charming smiles of his. She gave him a smile too, before going inside the room and quickly shutting the door behind her. She could still see Kohaku's silhouette lingering outside before he vanished.

She released the breath she was holding as soon as Kohaku left and felt for her cheeks. They were warm to the touch, just as she expected, and she sighed softly to herself again as she tried to calm her beating heart. She stayed in that position for a while, her eyes glued to the floor as she replayed everything that happened a while ago.

She smiled to herself once again, before preparing for bed. But before she could move from her spot, she felt an electrifying sensation in the air. When she looked up, she gasped in surprise and her face immediately turned to an interesting shade of red because in front of her, nine pairs of eyes looked back at her with a mixture of curiousness and amusement. Worst of all, at the center of the tiny crowd of grinning females, sat Rin who looked like she just won a sack full of roasted newts.

"Why hello there Sen," Rin purred in greeting, a huge and sly smile on her face. Chihiro groaned loudly, knowing without a doubt that she was in trouble. She was caught, not just by Rin, but by everyone else in the room and it was a given that she will be teased once morning sets in.

Chihiro groaned again when the grins on everyone's faces turned wider, all eager to hear the newest gossip in the bathhouse.

**-OoO-**

**People asked for fluff, I hope I delivered it well.**

**Author's notes:**

A huge thanks to my reviewers: **PeanutGallerySama, pauu cullen, Heart-fractured21, Guest, Team tahnobotdf, Guest is here, **and **madin456. **And to both anonymous reviewers, allow me to thank you for the review and for thinking this story is awesome.

And to my readers, please also let me apologize for the delay. You see, my internet connection's been down for three days now and although we've already called in for technicians, they haven't arrived yet to help us (bad service, I know). Currently, connection is still down so I had to go to the nearest internet cafe to rent a computer and have this chapter published. Hopefully, this problem will be fixed soon.

Plus, I'm looking for work now too! Goodbye lazy stay-at-home bum and hello responsible person with a job! I just hope that in my job, a No Face offering gold would come. Wouldn't that be awesome? =D

So please, don't forget to leave a review. If you see any mistakes, please do point them out for me. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro felt a hand on her arm and she slowly swam upward to wakefulness. A voice, near her left ear, softly called her name and Chihiro groaned softly in reply before she surrendered to reality.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinked twice to clear the sleepiness out of her system, and then found herself staring at Rin's grinning face. Chihiro was startled and she blinked in rapid succession, as her mind sluggishly reminded her of the event that happened yesterday bit by bit. Chihiro groaned again, but this time, it was due to annoyance. She instantly grabbed her blanket and pulled it above her head to hide herself from the incoming question and answer portion of the day.

At her actions, Rin made a "tutting" sound and Chihiro was sure that the sable spirit had her hands on her hips now. In the background, there were a few giggles heard and Chihiro scowled, knowing that the other girls were just as excited to hear the full story of yesterday's midnight "date" (Chihiro shuddered at the thought and bit back a blush) with the dragon man.

All eyes were on her and Chihiro oddly felt like she was the main event of a show or something. She vaguely remembered that one time she went to the circus with Hiromi and Haru. There was a show being advertised all around and in their curiosity, they all agreed to watch it. The highlight of the show was a magic trick done by a little boy wearing a magician's garb and the crowd (mostly the ladies) cooed as they watched the tiny guy walk towards the center of the stage.

As soon as he had the crowd's attention, he draped the hood above his head and amused his audience when he looked up with a white beard attached on his face. The facial hair was obviously fake, but it was more than enough to make the people laugh and giggle.

Then the boy held a hand up in the air to silence the crowd and once the people settled down, he started on the show. The crowd "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed" at every magic trick the boy cast, and sometimes, the little magician would ask a volunteer to which people were more than willing to do. The boy always picked the ladies, and Chihiro guessed that it was because he enjoyed the way the girls pinched his cheeks adoringly or the way they gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek by the end of each trick.

"_But," _Chihiro thought sourly as she lay underneath her covers, "_at least he enjoyed the attention." _She felt protected as she hid under her blankets but Chihiro was sure that the said sheet was not enough to shield her. Pretty soon these gossip-hungered banshees were going to remove her blanket by force and she would have no choice but to answer their questions.

As if hearing her thoughts, Rin suddenly grabbed the ends of her sheet and hastily pulled it away from her. Then the sable spirit threw it at a corner and grinned widely, which caused Chihiro to frown and look away. The other girls, who were now sure that Chihiro was awake enough for the interrogation, instantly flocked towards Rin and Chihiro like a pack of starving hyenas. It was a strange coincidence that their laughter sounded relatively close to the shrill cry of the wolf-like creature when they signal others of their pack once they find food.

"Isn't it a beautiful morning Sen?" Rin asked, grinning widely than ever. Behind her, the other girls also announced their morning salutations together, as if rehearsed, to Chihiro before they continued their giggling behind their sleeves.

Chihiro wanted to say something sarcastic but stopped herself. Sarcasm was never her forte, and besides, Rin was just trying to annoy her so she would get careless enough to answer the questions that were at the tip of their tongues. No, Chihiro would not give Rin or any of the girls present the satisfaction of having pushed her buttons early morning. Instead, Chihiro only mumbled her greeting, rubbed her eyes, yawned while stretching her arms out, and slowly stood up. She looked around and once she spotted her blanket, she walked towards it, grabbed it, and folded it, all the while making sure that her back was facing her roommates of the bathhouse.

When she was done with her blanket, she folded her futon next and opened the closet where the other girls' sheets were piled up neatly. Chihiro placed her own futon and blanket inside carefully so she would not make a mess. All the while she did this; she could feel the others' eyes following her every movement, as if expecting her to make a hasty bolt towards the door to escape.

Having finished her business, Chihiro made an odd noise against her throat to signal her distress and plopped down on the ground while facing her roommates determinedly. It was her own way of saying that she was ready for what the girls had planned for her though the scowl on her face had yet to disappear.

A moment of silence passed as the others blinked in bewilderment, wondering why Chihiro was just sitting there and glaring at them. Each girl looked at her other companions but ended up seeing the same confusion reflecting in the others' eyes. They looked back at Chihiro and most tilted their heads in a questioning manner while the human spirit only raised a brow in reply.

Tick-tock went the clock as each girl was wrapped up in her own thoughts, trying to explain Chihiro's weird behaviour. Then, as if a bolt of lightning suddenly struck, each girl's eyes widened in surprise as they realized what Chihiro was trying to do. Chaos ensued thereafter as every girl in the room was bent on asking a question directed at Chihiro. There was a minor squabble that occurred and a few voiced out a complaint or two for being hit by an accidental slap or kick. Not one saw the way Chihiro's own orbs dance in amusement as the chaos went on.

One hand rose amidst the disorder and Chihiro cleared her throat to quiet the girls before she addressed the owner of the hand with a nod. A bright, blue-eyed brunette who looked to be seventeen years old (though Chihiro was sure that the girl was far older than that) immediately stood up and asked, "Are you and Master Haku dating?"

Chihiro managed to stop her palm from meeting her face as the other lady workers nodded to themselves before speaking with one another behind their sleeves. Their eyes clearly sparkled as they readied themselves to absorb what they were about to hear and some even started scribbling on their notes like some kind of amateur journalists. There was no doubt in Chihiro's mind that they were going to share this "juicy" information with the others soon and like any member of the paparazzi, they were also going to twist some of Chihiro's answers to suit their own tastes better.

"Nothing, we're just good friends. That's all." Chihiro answered as she feigned disinterest. Inwardly, Chihiro scowled at the reply she just gave because it sounded too much like the immediate answer a celebrity would make whenever he/she was asked the same question. Chihiro would know that much because whenever her mother would watch those daily talk shows, Chihiro was beside her and listening to the news as well. Her mother would always scoff whenever one movie star made such an answer and would claim that it wasn't true while Chihiro would always side with her mother on that. A few weeks later, news would make it into the headlines saying that the celebrity questioned days ago was really dating and now they were no longer in speaking terms with the other because of an alleged third party.

"That's a lie and you know it Sen." Rin replied seriously and around her, the other ladies nodded again and began chattering amongst themselves. This time, they didn't even bother to cover their conversation behind their sleeves as they talked freely with their friends.

Chihiro huffed angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, what did you expect to hear from me then?" She asked angrily as she glared. "That Haku and I are secretly in love with each other and are planning a wedding soon?"

There was a series of gasps and even one shouted an "I KNEW IT!" gleefully. Chihiro, who seemed ti have found out that she just made a terrible mistake, immediately sprung up to rectify the situation and declared out loud, "That was just a joke!"

But the damage was done and the girls paid no heed to Chihiro or her indignant screaming. All were too busy fantasizing about the fairytale love story and, "oh my goodness, they were able to meet each other after a long time had passed! Isn't that the sweetest thing ever?" More cooing and "aaw-ing" followed after as the girls continued discussing the matter with one another. No one noticed how Chihiro stealthily escaped the rooms by tiptoeing towards the door. No one ever cared as a slight "swoosh" was heard when the sliding door was opened and closed.

They were making too much noise, declared Chihiro inwardly. If they kept at it, Yubaba would most definitely hear them and punish them and Chihiro wasn't going to be there because she was going down towards the boiler room where she would stay with Kamaji until the ruckus was over. And perhaps she would meet up with Haku too though she ought to be careful not to be seen with the dragon together. She didn't want the rumours to spread and she knew Haku wouldn't appreciate being a part of some lie as well. With that in mind, Chihiro made her way towards the elevator for some peace.

Minutes later and after she looked around the place, it was Rin who first noticed of Chihiro's sudden disappearance when the sable spirit wondered out loud where the human spirit was. The other girls also stopped their chatters to look around for any sign of Chihiro but they couldn't find her either. In fact, it was as if the human spirit suddenly turned invisible and fled from them.

**-OoO-**

The scowl was still present in her face that Chihiro wouldn't be too surprised if her face will forever remain in that state. She stomped her way towards the elevator with her hands still clenched in tiny fists. She was grumbling to herself and the moment she arrived at the elevator, she kicked the wall in blind frustration and anger.

The pain she received was excruciating and she felt her body shiver at the injury. She wanted to scream but managed to stop herself by biting her lower lip. She immediately nursed her left foot which still throbbed in pain; all the while hopping a bit as she tried to keep her balance as she stood in only one foot. Chihiro murmured an "ouch" as she assessed her toes for any bleeding or fractures. The offended skin looked red but there was no long-lasting injury present as she was still able to wiggle her toes.

She vaguely heard the sound of the elevator arriving at her floor because she was far too busy managing her foot. She continued to hop around for balance until someone approached her from behind and grabbed both of her shoulders to steady her. Startled, Chihiro's first reaction was to look up and she found herself staring at a pair of emerald eyes that were looking down on her.

"What are you doing Chihiro?" Kohaku asked politely as he kept his eye contact with the human spirit. He was just on his way to fetch her and was mildly surprised to find Chihiro hopping around the floors like a mad rabbit.

"I... uhmm..." Chihiro answered unintelligently as she stared at Kohaku, and then at her foot. "Uhmmm... my foot..."

Kohaku followed her gaze and gasped when he saw her foot looking swollen. "What happened?" He demanded sharply as he stared at the injury worriedly.

_I kicked the wall because I was angry at being teased by the other girls but I didn't know it would hurt this bad!_ It was supposed to be her answer, but instead Chihiro squeaked a "Nothing!" in reply before she coughed to clear her throat. "I mean, it was just an accident Haku. No big deal."

She tried to give him an award-winning smile to distract him but Kohaku was not easily fooled. One moment he was steadying her, the next he had picked her up like she weighed absolutely nothing and carried her bridal style. He didn't bother to look around if anyone spotted them but instead, he began to run, not on the hallway as Chihiro expected, but towards the wooden railings.

"Haku, what are you-"

Chihiro wasn't even able to finish her question as Kohaku made a sudden jump, bringing the human spirit along with him. The scream died in the hollows of Chihiro's throat as she wound her arms around Kohaku's neck like a scared baby koala and shut her eyes tightly to prevent herself from getting sick. She felt the breeze gently brushing her face but she continued to fully close her eyes and mumble something along the lines of, "this is just a dream." She vaguely heard Kohaku's chuckles as she tightened her hold on him.

"Relax Chihiro." Kohaku breathed into her ear encouragingly.

This action prompted Chihiro to hastily open her eyes and she found herself staring face to face at a smiling Kohaku. If her life was not in peril, she would have blushed a deep red that could put a tomato to shame. But instead, she gaped at him incredulously, as if he had just said something that was obviously impossible.

Still giving her a smile, Kohaku motioned towards the ground with his eyes and hoped the human spirit would follow. She did and she let out a startled gasp when she realized that they were floating in the air. With Kohaku casually walking as if they were on land and not up in the air, they slowly reached the ground and as soon as Kohaku's feet touched the soils, Chihiro let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

She turned to look at Kohaku who also shifted his gaze towards her face. The smile on his lips never left his face as he asked, "Wasn't that fun Chihiro?"

There was something in that smile that made Chihiro wonder, and when she assessed his eyes, she saw a twinkle of mischief held in those emerald orbs of his. Realization hit Chihiro and she quickly unwound her arms which were still snaked around his neck so she could pinch both of the dragon's cheeks, her way of punishing the dragon for teasing her like that.

"You did that on purpose!" Chihiro exclaimed angrily as she pulled Kohaku's cheeks.

"No I didn't," Kohaku replied innocently but Chihiro only pulled some more so he would confess. "Alright, alright!" He said as he chuckled, "I did it on purpose. Happy now?" He said this with a smile which caused Chihiro to pout.

The human spirit "hmmph-ed" and let go of his cheeks but she refused to even look at him as she crossed her arms. Her angered image would have been more effective if he wasn't carrying like this, though Kohaku as he inwardly laughed. But he decided to keep that thought to himself because his cheeks still throbbed in pain and he wasn't too keen in having them pulled again.

"Sorry Chihiro, I promise I won't do it again," Kohaku automatically but earnestly said, hoping that the human spirit would accept his apology. Said girl sniffed angrily but she eventually gave in.

"Fine," Chihiro conceded, "but only if you put me down. Please."

"Oh? But I'm liking this arrangement quite well," Kohaku answered as he smirked at the girl in his arms. Chihiro blushed, although Kohaku had yet to find out if it was because she was embarrassed or angry.

"I mean it Haku. Don't make me pinch your cheeks again!"

Kohaku immediately let her down carefully. It wasn't that the pinching hurt him (he had experienced far more than that to last his lifetime) but because he didn't want to anger Chihiro more, especially when they had just reconciled last night.

As soon as Chihiro was sure that her feet were properly planted on the ground, she dusted off the imaginary dirt on her pants before looking around. A quick assessment of the place was more than enough for Chihiro to come to the conclusion that they were in the garden; the same garden where Kohaku had led her so she could see her parents in the pig pen.

She threw a questioning glance at Kohaku who only smiled at her. "I managed to convince Yubaba to let you do a bit of garden work."

Chihiro raised a brow before she wondered out loud, "But the garden looks beautiful already. There isn't much left for me to do." And true enough, the garden did look immaculate. The flowers all bloomed and gave a wonderful smell which the breeze carried. There was not a weed in place and the bushes were all trimmed artfully. There was not even a fallen leaf to sweep.

"Exactly." Kohaku answered and the soft smile on his face instantly turned into a sly smirk.

The human spirit looked at him questioningly before her eyes widened in surprise when she finally realized what the dragon man meant. She placed her hands on her hips as she tried to look stern, like how a mother would look when disciplining a naughty child. "That's not fair for the others Haku."

But the dragon only shrugged in reply and said," Not my idea alone." He then reached out to his pockets to get something while Chihiro looked at him curiously. When he finally grabbed what he needed, he held his palm up to Chihiro to show her a chubby, grey-furred, little rat. Its nose twitched and it scratched its cheeks before looking at Chihiro. The little guy squeaked and turned to Kohaku, all the while making more tiny squeaks. At Kohaku's nod, the mouse stood up and raised its front paws up and down, as if it was cheering. Then in turned its gaze to Chihiro and gave a high pitched cry.

"Chu! Chu-chu-chu!"

The little one looked familiar to Chihiro and she wracked her brain to remember who it was. It didn't even take her a full minute to remember who the little mouse was but Chihiro still felt the need to kick herself for taking a while to recognize the mouse. "No way..." Chihiro murmured to herself as she looked at the mouse. "Boh, is that you?"

The little mouse squeaked again as if to confirm her guess and he excitedly held out his chubby little paws at her for a hug. Chihiro reacted immediately by approaching Boh and offered her palms for the tiny mouse to transfer in to. Chihiro brought the mouse closer to her face and Boh nuzzled his furry face against Chihiro's cheeks as soon as he was able to reach her. His whiskers tickled her and Chihiro couldn't help but giggle as the mouse continued his nuzzling.

"I managed to convince Yubaba but the garden work was all Boh's idea," Kohaku explained as he eyed the two with amusement. "He wanted to talk to you."

Boh nodded vigorously at Kohaku's short explanation and made some mousy squeals. Chihiro finished her giggling before she looked at Boh and muttered an "okay." The mouse squeaked again in jubilation and made many gestures with his paws as he started to narrate his story. Chihiro wasn't able to understand much of his actions but Kohaku was more than kind enough to act as their translator.

The three spent their morning until lunch, just talking and catching up.

**-OoO-**

High above her office, Yubaba massaged her aching head with her long fingers. She had known that Kohaku would threaten her to ensure Chihiro's safety, but Yubaba didn't expect her own son to defend the dragon and the human spirit too. And since she was such a loving mother, Yubaba had no choice but to grant her baby boy's wish or else he'd do something troublesome or worse, he would cry until his eyes turned red and puffy.

She groaned as the pain only got worse and she turned her attention to the stacks of gold all piled up on top of her desk. She began counting the jewels and greedily cackled as the tinkling sounds of gold hitting gold filled her office. Boh was first on her list of things that could make her extremely happy, but money came to a close second. Owning a high class establishment such as the bathhouse had many perks and counting the money she earned always relieved her of her headaches. It certainly made her look younger compared to that bumpkin hick of a sister of hers.

She made another cackle when she switched to counting and packing jewels in accordance to their types. She momentarily forgot her ire against the dragon spirit as she placed her precious belongings into specific containers with utmost care. Once she finished organizing her jewels, a contract caught her attention. It was placed on her table, just under the many gold pieces that littered around it. Yubaba grabbed it and read the contract before her face paled. Then she immediately packed it in the safety of her containers, hoping nobody would ever see it. She had almost forgotten its existence but now that she was reminded of it again, Yubaba tiredly left her chair to go down. Another way of relieving her stress was to shout at her workers and make them do something.

Outside, the wind blew and despite the sun having already risen high up, there was a slight chill in the air that promised more things to come.

**-OoO-**

**Author's notes:**

**(When Kohaku regained his name and his memories, he also recovered his lost sense of humor. Unfortunately for Chihiro, she seems to be the only receiving end to his pranks, or would we call it harmless flirting now? Also, Kohaku actually understands many languages, including rat-speak, and he's a great translator. Isn't Chihiro lucky to have a friend like him? Lastly, Kohaku's idol may be Howl of Howl's Moving Castle... you know what I mean right? xD)**

**And just an advice, if you suspect a fracture on your arms or legs, the first thing you need to do is wiggle your fingers or toes, depending on where the damage is located. If you can actually still move them, it means you have no fractures but you still need to visit a doctor and have an X-ray. It pays to be always sure, right? And except for your fingers or toes, do not unnecessarily move your arms or your legs. You might only injure yourself more. Hope that tiny advice helped. **

Jokes aside, I'm so very sorry for the delay. These past few days, I've been busy looking for a job and this October 15, I'll be starting my first job ever as a copy editor. Wish me luck! Also, I'll still be uploading chapters for this story but it might take a while. I hope all of you would still be looking forward to my updates and leave a review. Seeing people's reviews always makes me happy, I just may have found my own version of crack.

Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed **(xAngelofSorrow, Team Tahnobotdf, Genie2130, KawaiiChibiWolf, madin456, PeanutGallerySama, Mangagirl4)** and those who put this story in their fave/ alert. You guys sure know how to make a girl happy!

And lastly, don't forget to leave a review. I hope nobody chases me with a burning torch and a stake for uploading the chapter this long because I really am sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

Kamaji had warned her once upon a time that she was treading a long way if she were to follow the plan she made, but Chihiro was adamant to go home. She didn't even consider that Kamaji was only telling her half the truth so she wouldn't give up so easily.

But now as she tiredly dragged her feet towards the room she shared with Rin and the other girls, Chihiro wondered if she could ever save just enough to buy herself a train ticket. Yubaba never pays the workers, saying that giving them food and shelter was more than enough to compensate for they work they were doing. And although the guests were kind enough to give them a tip or two after the baths, most of the items given held no monetary value whatsoever. There were occasional gold coins given here and there, but Yubaba could sniff them out, almost like a bloodhound in search of his prey. And like the greedy witch that she was, Yubaba would take anything that was worth a sum of money.

She finally arrived and tiredly sagged down to her futon with a groan, before she took all the objects she had received from the guests she helped. Most of them gave her food and never anything related to money, except for the tiny piece of gold she received from the Radish spirit who seemed to have recognized her the moment he laid his beady eyes on her. As Chihiro achingly massaged her back, she felt rather than saw Rin plop down on the futon beside hers. Without saying anything, even a tiny greeting, Chihiro gave the gold nugget to Rin who had the talent of keeping valuable things away from Yubaba's all-searching eyes.

The sable spirit received the gold and examined it carefully before she nodded once and tucked it under her pillow. Rin had a special place to keep the cash but she wouldn't tell anyone about it, not even Chihiro. In fact, it was such a very secretive place that the only ones who knew of its existence were Rin, Chihiro, and quite possibly, Kamaji.

"Nice going Sen," Rin praised as the patted the young girl's back, making her groan in pain. "You're almost there."

Chihiro knew that Rin was merely trying to encourage her and she was quite touched by the sable spirit's kindness. However, Chihiro didn't need any false encouragement, not even when it was used to raise her spirits. No, Chihiro needed the truth about her progress and the only way to get it was for Rin to stop treating her like a child.

"Quit lying Rin," Chihiro murmured grumpily as she laid down on her futon sluggishly before releasing a tired sigh. "Tell me how I'm doing and please, be honest with me."

There was a sigh as Rin manoeuvred herself on the futon in an attempt to get comfortable before she faced Chihiro and answered, "Not so good. You barely reached an eighth of the total cost for one ticket."

Chihiro nodded as she mentally calculated her total earnings. She resisted the urge to groan as she slightly shifted her position so she could face Rin. "Not so much then," she muttered and closed her eyes before she continued. "I wonder how Kamaji was able to save enough money to buy four tickets."

Rin shrugged before she changed her position. This time, she was looking at the ceiling and rested her head below her arms as one of the girls declared, "Lights out everyone."

"Between you and me," Rin said softly as a tiny click was heard and their room was plunged into darkness. "I think Kamaji orders his sootballs around to steal whatever gold Yubaba had missed in her counting."

Chihiro snorted in reply before she answered, "Since when does Yubaba ever miss a single nugget of gold, Rin?"

Rin hummed in reply and made a few arrangements in her position again. This time, her arms were no longer used as a makeshift pillow for her head. The sable spirit closed her eyes and Chihiro watched as Rin slowly drifted off to sleep. Judging from the light snoring around the room, Chihiro guessed that her other roommates were fast asleep as well. The human spirit changed her position so she was facing the ceiling as well and counted sheep mentally before sleep finally embraced her consciousness.

**-OoO-**

It had been a few days, the first and last time being when she fainted in the middle of cleaning the tub, since she had this peculiar dream. At that time, she didn't really know what to make of it since it made no sense to her and besides, she was also distracted by the sudden appearance of Kohaku to even bother about it.

Now Chihiro found herself floating yet again inside this room with the incessant beeping of a machine as her only companion. She could hear voices too, but the annoying sounds of the machine made it almost impossible to hear them. Chihiro tried to look around but ended up finding herself surrounded by darkness. She tried to shout and call for help but no words came out of her mouth.

Frustrated, but definitely not one to give up easily, Chihiro bit her lower lip before she closed her eyes and emptied her mind. It was a form of meditation, Haru once explained to her; a way to manipulate your senses so you will be able to use what you really need for the situation.

Nodding to herself determinedly, Chihiro locked in on the voices before she was finally able to concentrate on their conversation amidst the noise coming from that annoying machine. There were a few voices around, Chihiro realized as she continued to strain her hearing. The voice that was currently speaking sounded calm and composed, like her teacher Kusakabe-sensei whenever he would start the lesson for the day. This person, a man by the sound of his tone, was speaking in terms that Chihiro could hardly understand. He was saying something along the lines of "confined here" and "will need further studies."

The last thing that Chihiro heard from the man was that "they will do their best" and "they will immediately inform them if something were to happen." Confused, Chihiro listened some more as a few shuffling of feet were heard before the man's voice was replaced by another one.

"But she'll wake up, won't she doctor?"

This time, the voice belonged to a more feminine tone but the amount of loneliness coating it tugged Chihiro's heartstrings. The woman, as Chihiro guessed, sounded so hopeful; it was as if hope was the only thing she could cling to. There was no doubt in Chihiro's mind that if things go wrong, the woman will most definitely go crazy.

A series of nerve-wracking sobs soon followed and Chihiro was almost tempted to stop the eavesdropping, but she was still curious. She needed to know and understand why she was getting this strange dream. Was it perhaps, connected to her somehow? Will this dream help her in going back home? And what was the connection between the doctor and the sobbing woman?

Chihiro's series of thought was interrupted when another voice joined in. Another man, definitely not the doctor though, asked if there was a chance "she" will wake up. This other man's voice sounded firm but weary, and he could only release a tired sigh when the doctor only repeated the "we will do our best" line.

Chihiro thought that the conversation was finally over when the doctor excused himself from the room and silence settled in, but then she heard the scraping of a chair against the floor and felt the familiar warmth in her hand. Then a brush against her left cheek was felt and a voice, the woman's voice, softly spoke near her ear.

"Mommy knows you'll get through with this. You are her strong little girl after all, aren't you, Chihiro?"

Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat and Chihiro felt her breath hitch as she finally realized why almost everyone in this crazy dream sounded so achingly familiar to her. Panic seized her entire being and Chihiro was forced to open her eyes. But this time, it was not the darkness that greeted her but the strange and overly bright lights of the room.

Chihiro blinked slowly as she adjusted her sight before looking to her left. There, she found herself facing her mother, who looked just as shocked as Chihiro was. Ogino Yuuko seemed to have gained a few years since the last time Chihiro saw her. There were lines marring her pretty face and she seemed to have lost some weight, seeing as her cheeks lost their slight plumpness. Her cherry lips have gone pale, there were bags underneath her eyes, and her hair was unkempt; almost as if Yuuko no longer bothered to comb it and make herself look presentable.

Chihiro was thankful though that at the very least, her mother's eyes retained the fire in them, as if they were the only things that held life in Yuuko's face. Her mother soft, brown eyes heralded Chihiro for a moment, before Chihiro found herself enveloped in her mother's warmth and scent.

"My little girl!" Yuuko sobbed as she held Chihiro like a lifeline. "You're awake!"

Then Chihiro heard thunderous steps as someone hurried to where she and her mother were. It didn't take long for Ogino Akio to reach his family, and when he did, he stopped by Chihiro's bedside and observed his daughter. There was the urgency in his eyes that told Chihiro he wanted to hold her just as tightly as Yuuko's hug, but Akio contented himself by sitting on the chair that Yuuko previously sat on and holding Chihiro's hand firmly.

"Hey sweetheart," Akio murmured as he tried to control his own tears. It had been long ago since he called Chihiro by that term and Akio couldn't help but shake his head as that realization hit him. "Are you okay?"

Chihiro wanted to answer them both but no sound escaped her lips, even as she opened her mouth to say something. She couldn't even croak out her parent's names, couldn't even tell them that she was feeling fine despite the fact that her muscles ached from working at the bathhouse. She tried to move in an attempt to return her mother's embrace but Chihiro's body suddenly felt as heavy as steel.

Then fear gripped her entire being when everything around her seemed to blur. She blinked rapidly as she attempted to compose herself but it wasn't effective at all. She tried to call out to her parents, hoping that this time around she would be able to speak up, but she only ended up opening her mouth mutely. Finally, as if someone had pulled her or turned off the lights, Chihiro's vision faded. The last thing she saw was the panicked look in her parents' eyes as they realized what was going on.

Chihiro also vaguely heard them call her name but their voices sounded obscured and indistinct, like they were far away from Chihiro's location. The warmth she felt from their touch also faded slowly, almost torturously, until such time Chihiro felt nothing but the biting cold against her skin. She was alone again in this unfathomable darkness and she wanted to scream for anyone to help her.

This time, when Chihiro opened her mouth, she managed to scream loudly, the volume more than enough to wake everyone in the bathhouse.

**-OoO-**

Kohaku was just about to lie down and rest on one of Kamaji's extra futons (the old spirit was kind enough to offer Kohaku the boiler room so the dragon would have a place to sleep) when the sudden and piercing scream echoed along the hallways and shook everyone who could hear it.

Kamaji, who perched on his working area to sleep in, woke up with a jolt and almost fell from his resting place. The sootballs also woke up, and almost all of them rushed out of their rooms to look around and check for any perceived danger. They squeaked in surprise when they found their master almost on the verge of falling from his makeshift bed. They continued their loud squeaking as they jumped up and down, until Kohaku helped the old spider back to his bed.

The old spirit sighed in relief as he gained his balance back and he turned around to thank the dragon for the help. But before Kamaji could even speak his gratitude, there was a slight swoosh in the air and he was all alone now, the dragon spirit no longer in sight. Kamaji sighed yet again and adjusted his glasses before he crawled towards Kohaku's unmade bed to fold it neatly.

"I shouldn't be too surprised," Kamaji muttered to himself before he stopped to think if maybe he should prepare another futon, just in case. "I hope Sen will be alright," the old spirit continued as he started unfolding another futon.

**-OoO-**

He made his way towards the girls' dormitories as fast as he could. When he arrived at the designated place, he wasn't surprised to see a few girls standing outside Chihiro's room, gossiping all the way as they glanced at Chihiro before starting a conversation with a few others. When they saw Kohaku coming through, they squealed and immediately cleared a path for him, though most of them looked a bit perplexed as to why there was a man in this particular area.

But Kohaku paid no attention to any of them as he entered Chihiro's room without so much of an "excuse me." He immediately spotted Chihiro – the girl had her arms around her own frame as she buried her face on Rin's chest. The sable spirit, on the other hand, was also hugging the human spirit and rocked the sobbing girl back and forth to soothe her. Their other roommates stood by, looking spooked at Chihiro's sudden outburst.

Kohaku stepped forward and squatted next to the two girls. As soon as Rin spotted him, she scowled but didn't say anything as Kohaku put a comforting hand on Chihiro's shoulders.

"Chihiro," Kohaku spoke soothingly, "it's me. Are you alright?"

The human spirit didn't say anything but she did shake her head, telling him that she wasn't feeling fine at all. Kohaku sighed softly and didn't remove his hand. Instead, he began rubbing Chihiro's back in an effort to console her.

"Can you tell me what's wrong then?"Kohaku asked patiently, urging the girl to answer him. "Did somebody hurt you Chihiro?"

Chihiro sobbed first before she shook her head again. She slowly removed herself from Rin's embrace to look at Kohaku, and the dragon spirit felt that familiar urge to protect her all over again as he took in the sight of her. Chihiro looked like a mess; her brown locks were in disarray even when she was using her special purple tie to lock her hair, her cheeks looked red and smeared with tears, and her eyes were puffy from crying too much. Kohaku also noticed that her lower lip was bleeding and he immediately concluded that someone had enough guts to attack Chihiro while she slept. His anger flared and most spirits backed away at his aura, except for Rin who remained seated next to Chihiro.

Upon closer inspection though, Kohaku realized that the wound was all the human spirit's doing as he watched Chihiro bite the spot again as she stifled a sob. His anger ebbed, but he was still on edge as he waited for Chihiro to talk to him and explain to him what was going on.

"Haku... dream... my parents..." Chihiro started but she never finished her sentence as a barrage of fresh tears suddenly flowed from her eyes. Then she launched herself at Kohaku, snaking her arms around his waist and buried her face on his shoulder.

The sudden wetness in his tunic alerted him, and Kohaku immediately returned the hug. He felt helpless, an emotion that was quite foreign to him, as he held Chihiro in his arms and he turned his attention to Rin in a silent plea. The sable spirit stared at him curiously, before nodding her head in approval. The dragon nodded back before he turned his attention back to Chihiro.

"Chihiro," he called out to her softly, almost endearingly. "I'm going to cast a sleeping spell on you. And then I'll take you to the boiler room so you can rest a bit. Are you alright with that?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder and he heaved a sigh of relief, before casting the magic. As soon as the spell enveloped her, Chihiro's body felt limp, and had it not been for Kohaku's prompt support, she would have fallen face flat on the floor.

As Chihiro snoozed lightly, Kohaku gently carried her and hoped that no more nightmares plague her subconsciousness. He pressed a soft kiss on her brow, earning a raised brow from Rin and a few astonished gasps from the other women around, before walking towards the elevator that led to Kamaji's.

He was thankful enough that the women dutifully parted and made a way for him and Chihiro, without him having to glare at them. Rin followed them mechanically, almost as if she was programmed to do so. They reached the elevator without a hitch, but before they could board it, Yubaba careened around the corner and demanded to know what the ruckus was all about. When she laid eyes on the three, specifically Kohaku's icy stare and intimidating aura, Yubaba huffed angrily and muttered to herself about 'weak and defenceless humans' before barking to the other women present to go back to their rooms or else she'd make them work right now.

The threat was more than enough to have the girls scurrying away from their frightening boss and back to their rooms, where they stayed until the wee hours of the morning just discussing what the scene was all about.

**-OoO-**

As soon as he had gently tucked Chihiro in his own futon, Kohaku went outside and into the gardens. He had gently denied Kamaji's offer of sleeping beside Chihiro and now Rin was using the extra sheet that Kamaji had laid out before.

It was still late in the night and the bathhouse had yet to stir as it welcomed its valued guests. Kohaku closed his eyes as a gentle breeze passed by and used the silence to meditate clearly on what happened.

First, he thought about why Zeniba had sent him back to the bathhouse when she clearly knew how the dragon felt about this place. It was clear to Kohaku that the witch felt an abnormality surrounding the place and he swore to find it for Zeniba's sake. However, he found Chihiro and immediately thought that the strange feeling his teacher felt was nothing serious. Perhaps Zeniba felt the presence to be familiar and thought it strange so she had no choice but to order Kohaku to check up on it.

And when Chihiro came back, Kohaku became so distracted that he failed to report back to his teacher regarding the status of Yubaba's bathhouse. He had been too engrossed to see the human spirit every day that he sometimes wondered if perhaps he had gone mad during those days when he felt lost without Chihiro. He shook his head as another breeze blew, vowing to himself that he would never make the same mistake of being careless.

It pained him to watch as Chihiro slowly became a victim of this malicious being felt around the bathhouse, and plagued her with these horrible nightmares. He wanted to be the one to vanquish all of Chihiro's fears but he knew that it was not in his place to play as her hero. After all, Chihiro mentioned her parents that time and Kohaku knew that she missed them. And if he remembered correctly, Chihiro willingly became a servant of this bathhouse years ago because she wanted to save her parents who were both turned to pigs.

A third breeze passed by as Kohaku sighed softly. It was clear enough that Chihiro wanted nothing more than to go back and be with her parents, and he was willing enough to help her if it made her happy, even when he was not going to be a part of that happiness. But another side of him, the selfish part of him, complained and demanded to know why he should let Chihiro go. Six years ago, he had to suffer the pain of seeing Chihiro leave, why should he relive that pain and loneliness which was slowly healing upon Chihiro's arrival?

Kohaku frowned at the thought before contemplating on his next plan. It was in the morning, when the bathhouse was slowly waking up, that Kohaku made his final decision. He slowly rose from his lotus position before determinedly going back to the boiler room.

He was going to help Chihiro return to her world, but first he was going to investigate everything suspicious before assisting Chihiro. As he slowly went back, he hoped Chihiro would be awake and ready to tell him everything. All the while, he crushed that chiding voice inside of him that told him he was only delaying his assistance to Chihiro because he wanted the girl to stay by his side forever.

**-OoO-**

**I hope nobody minds that I made Haku a little bit self-centered in the last bit. It's a little normal for him to feel that way, don't you think? After all, he did try his best to go back to the human world, only to fail every single time he tried. And now he and Chihiro are finally together... well, would he be willing enough to let this chance go and watch her leave again?**

(What do you guys think? Did you think I made Haku out of character? Please tell.)

Anyway, a huge thank you to all those who reviewed – **madin456, KawaiiChibiWolf, PeanutGallerySama, Team Tahnobotdf, and Pale-Face. **A huge thank you also goes to those who added my story to their alerts/ fave.

Work is a killer, and it eats most of my energy every day. However, your constant support keeps me going and it touches me that you guys would still read and leave a review despite the fact that my updates are sluggish. So, from the bottom of my heart, I truly thank you! =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

When Kohaku reached the boiler room, he was relieved to see Chihiro up and about. Sitting cross-legged, Chihiro nibbled on her breakfast quietly and listened to one of Kamaji's stories. The old man was telling the story of a fighter jet pilot, a tale that Kohaku had heard years ago from the same old spirit. Kamaji was swinging his arms left and right as he artfully narrated the story to capture the girls' attention. In the story, the pilot was cursed and turned into a pig like Chihiro's parents, and when Kamaji shared this to the girls, Rin's hand froze in mid-eating, a piece of pork held by her chopsticks.

The sable spirit looked at the meat, before making a face and deposited the piece to Chihiro's bowl. As soon as the human spirit realized the other girl's action, she immediately scowled and gave the meat to Kamaji who happily took it and ate it, before resuming his storytelling. The sootballs below also listened, although some rolled their eyes at Kamaji's overly done gestures to prove his point. The tiny black things were the first to sense someone behind them, and they immediately parted to give Kohaku a way to pass.

It was Chihiro who spotted Kohaku's approach, and she looked his way to give him a small smile before patting the space beside her. Clearly an invitation, Kohaku sat as quietly as possible so he would not interrupt the epic tale. Beside him, Chihiro was reaching for something from her side, and when she was able to get what she needed, she lightly patted Kohaku's arm and handed him his breakfast as soon as Kohaku looked her way.

Kohaku reached out to take the bowl, but in the process, his warm hands covered Chihiro's tiny ones. An automatic reaction occurred as Chihiro's cheeks turned pink, but Kohaku refused to let go of the girl's hands. Besides, the girl didn't seem to mind as well, because although she had gone pink, she also didn't withdraw her hands away from his grasp. They stayed in that position for a while, just looking at each other's eyes as they held hands, before Kohaku released a breath and asked, "Are you feeling alright now, Chihiro?"

Blinking, it took the girl a moment before she managed to nod her answer. Then she looked away and finally withdrew her hands from Kohaku's hold. With the bowl in his hands, Kohaku placed in on the floor for safety measures, and then watched as Chihiro clasped her hands together, as if seeking his warmth one more time, before she placed them on her lap and returned eye contact with the dragon spirit.

"I'm fine Haku," she whispered softly, "I'm okay now. Thanks to you."

The dragon shook his head, "I didn't-"

"No it was you," Chihiro reacted immediately and cut him off before he could finish his explanation. "Rin told me, but even if she didn't..." the human spirit trailed off and looked away as her blush intensified, "I just knew you would help. I-"she stopped herself, before putting a hand on her chest. "I felt it here that you would never leave me... that you would save me somehow."

Her face was already red now and she never returned her eye contact with the dragon again, but her declaration made Kohaku smile nonetheless. Actually, the dragon would have grinned stupidly had he no control of his emotions. After all, it felt good to know that Chihiro had faith in him; it made him feel like he was the most competent and powerful being in the whole Spirit World.

"You know I would do everything for you Chihiro," Kohaku answered honestly, and he experimentally reached out to cup her cheek. Chihiro jumped at his touch, and her eyes widened as she stared at his emerald eyes. And before Kohaku could regret his bold move, Chihiro reached out to grasp the back of his hand and leaned into his touch.

"Haku, I-"

"Alright, break it up you two!" Rin admonished suddenly, surprising both human and dragon instantly. "Or have you both forgotten we're here too?" She motioned to everyone present in the room to prove her point, and true enough, Kamaji and his pack of sootballs were eyeing Chihiro and Kohaku, their eyes gleaming in what could only be described as amusement.

"Ah Rin," Kamaji said as he scratched his head, "you didn't have to stop them, especially since they were getting to the good part." The spider spirit then shook his head wistfully as the sootballs squeaked indignantly at Rin's meddling.

Then, turning to both Kohaku and Chihiro, Kamaji grinned whimsically and gave the two a thumb's up. "Go ahead you two," urged the spider spirit, "pretend we're not here and continue." He chortled gleefully when Chihiro only reddened in response, although the dragon only scoffed as if unaffected by the teasing.

"Eh, speak for yourself," Rin grumbled as she crossed her arms on her chest, "I'm not an avid fan of romance like you."

"But you do admit that love is a very beautiful thing, right?" Kamaji asked and he chuckled when Rin's only reply was an indignant snort, before turning away to face Chihiro and Haku again. "Now then, Haku and Sen. You two cozy up, we're not going to interrupt your conversation this time."

Embarrassed by the sly smile on Kamaji's face, Chihiro chose not to say anything, though her eyes would traitorously seek Kohaku's form instead once in a while. Unlike her, the dragon looked just as composed as ever; not even slightly affected by Kamaji's insinuations. Instead, Kohaku was busily eating his breakfast, his emerald eyes more focused on his food than anyone else in the room. He looked Chihiro's way though when he noticed that the girl was staring at him, prompting the girl to look away in haste.

Chihiro looked back to Kamaji again and saw the spider spirit raising his bushy brows teasingly. Rin seemed to enjoy the show as well, despite what she said earlier, as the sable spirit was grinning at the human girl too. Chihiro stuck her tongue out at both spirits, but Rin's smile only grew wider as she nodded her head at Kohaku's way. It clearly meant, "go ahead and talk", but Chihiro only shook her head fervently before standing up.

"We still need to work, right Rin?" Chihiro asked nonchalantly, though the scowl on the human girl's face proved otherwise. "Come on, or else Yubaba will get furious with us."

"Now aren't you just dedicated?" Rin countered sarcastically, although she stood up as well and began gathering the empty plates that they used. "But I guess, you do have a point, so let's start with the dirty dishes."

Chihiro sighed in relief, and just as she was about to pass her bowl to Rin, she felt Kohaku stand up as well, making her look at the dragon curiously.

"There is something I must do as well," Kohaku spoke, and before anyone could ask, he stacked his bowl on top of Chihiro's and gave the girl an apologetic smile. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you to wash this bowl for me Chihiro, but this matter is quite urgent and I must hurry."

With Chihiro's mute nod as answer, Kohaku's smile widened and his eyes sparkled merrily, before he gave a nod to the others and left to do his work.

Every pair of eyes followed the dragon spirit as he hurriedly went outside. When he was out of the room, all the inhabitants in the boiler room, except for Chihiro, heaved a relieved sigh, before turning their attention to the human girl. Chihiro flinched at the amount of stares she was receiving and gulped loudly when Rin and Kamaji grinned broadly. She even swore that if the sootballs possessed mouths, they would all be grinning just as widely as these two.

Mentally counting to brace herself, Chihiro waited for a moment before she managed to utter a "what?" to the others. They only snickered in reply, making the human even more confused than before.

"Oh nothing," Rin said casually, although her eyes were sparkling with mischief, "just a little secret between me and Kamaji over here." She gestured to the older spirit, and when Chihiro looked at Kamaji for further details, the spider only chuckled and turned his back. He then examined some of the herbs inside a particular jar, before barking his orders at the sootballs to get back to work. Gears started turning soon after, as the boiler man and his lackeys started their job.

Meanwhile, Chihiro was getting more and more frustrated by the lack of answers, and it didn't help that the sly grin on Rin's face never left the sable spirit's mouth. Chihiro decided that if she was going to retrieve her answers, she might as well resort to more drastic measures. Nodding to herself, Chihiro took a large breath of air and...

"KAMAJIIII!" She whined at the top of her lungs, making it a point to elongate the vowel at the end. "Tell me what's going ooooooon!" She was past the "annoying brat stage" now, as both spirits and the pack of sootballs in the room cringed at the volume.

Taking another large gulp of air, Chihiro was about to scream again when Rin suddenly clamped her mouth shut with a hand. "Geez Sen!" Rin exclaimed as she held on tightly to quiet the human. "Keep it down will you?! It's nothing serious! Kamaji and I were just messing up with you."

Chihiro's reply was a muddled, "Mhymrah," to which Rin translated as "yeah right."

"I'm telling the truth Sen!" Rin argued, and then glared at Kamaji's back for support. As if sensing the death glare, Kamaji turned to look at the girls and gave a nod of affirmation, before going back to work. "See Sen? Even Kamaji said it was nothing. Now stop being so difficult or you might break something! I don't want Yubaba to come down and give us a lecture! You know how annoying that can be!"

The human mumbled a "Mhpne," and Rin thought that perhaps the human was finally seeing reason, since the latter had already stopped struggling. Experimentally, Rin slowly let go and was relieved to see that the human had finally calmed down, but the girl still managed to demand an explanation from the sable spirit.

"I'll tell, but maybe later," Rin conceded before she took a good look at her hand. "Did you just lick me?!" She asked incredulously as she examined her slightly wet hand.

"I'm not answering that," was Chihiro's grumbled reply.

"Ew Sen! That's gross!"Rin screamed as she wiped her hand on one of Kamaji's blankets. "If you need to lick someone, lick that dumb lizard boy! I'm sure he'd love it."

Chihiro's sole reply to Rin's smart comment was to throw the first thing her hand could pick up, which was a sootball. It hit the sable spirit's face, leaving a huge black mark on the girl's features. Chihiro snorted a laugh and even the sootballs found it funny as well, for they began to jump up and down in excitement. Rin pouted and was about to throw a blanket, when Kamaji suddenly extended his hands to grab both Rin's and Chihiro's collars, as if he was separating two bickering puppies.

"No fighting," the old man said sternly as he addressed both the young girls, "or else you'll break something." He only released the two when they nodded honestly, and then ordered the sootballs to get back to work or else he'd turn them into soot. Rin and Chihiro found it the perfect opportunity to tiptoe away from the boiler room, unless they want Kamaji to scream at them both too.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro hoped that perhaps she would be given time to mull over what had happened last night while she worked; instead, she only felt the uncomfortable stares following her as she and Rin moved around the bathhouse hallway.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Chihiro could have sworn that every yuna she and Rin passed seemed to stare at her. Others would giggle behind their sleeves while a few would stop in their tracks and initiate a chat with anyone near them. This strange behaviour alerted Chihiro, and when one yuna gave Chihiro a wink, the human spirit immediately rushed towards Rin and nudged her.

"Hey Rin," Chihiro called out and waited for a reply. The sable spirit only hummed, which prompted the human to continue. "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Rin looked back, noticed a few girls giggling their way though a few were kind enough to turn around and pretend to be busy about something else. "They're not looking at us. They're looking at you."

"Why would they do that?" Chihiro asked curiously, only to frown when Rin's answer was a shrug. "You know something, don't you?" She raised a brow when Rin shrugged again as an answer. It could be because of her experience last night, but Chihiro couldn't understand why they were giggling. Something bigger was going on, and Chihiro knew that she would stubbornly seek for the answers until she found them.

"You know, either way I'm still going to find out sooner or later. Might as well tell me now." Chihiro urged but was dismayed when Rin only shook her head.

"It's best that you leave it alone," Rin advised the girl, "people will forget about it soon, I swear."

"Forget about what Rin?"

"About the..." and then the sable spirit stopped when she realized she was about to tell Chihiro. Rin sighed exasperatedly and handed Chihiro a bucket. "Like I said, forget about it. We have work to do."

"But Rin-"

"I'm serious Sen. Leave it be. Yubaba's inspecting right now, she might see us chatting and turn us into pigs for not working hard enough."

That shut Chihiro up, but seeing the determination flash in her eyes made Rin know that the human was not going to drop the subject easily. Rin also knew that she should keep a close watch on what she will say from now on because Chihiro had gotten quite crafty t forcing the truth out from people. Shaking her head again, the sable spirit mumbled something incoherently before opening one of the baths for their task.

Their first customer of the day was a thin, waif-like young lady who looked younger than Chihiro or Rin. She even looked like a human, and Chihiro wondered if she truly was a human spirit too. She would have asked, but sadly, Chihiro remembered that she was not allowed to talk unless given the permission, so she silently followed Rin and approached the customer.

"Hello!" The girl squeaked shyly as she spotted Rin and Chihiro. "Yo-you don't have to help me, I'm already done with my bath anyway..." the girl trailed off and looked around, before anxiously fiddling the big red bow on top of her head as Rin and Chihiro stood firmly on the ground. "Such a beautiful place this is, don't you think?" She continued, hoping to dispel the awkwardness in the air. "Every room is artfully built. I'm sure Jiji would have loved it here, he likes pretty places... And uhm..." She stopped again to fiddle her bow before continuing, "It's really okay, I can manage by myself..."

"We beg your pardon, valued guest," Rin spoke softly which was a deep contrast to her loud and real personality, though it did stop their guest from her stuttered rambling, "but we are not allowed to leave the customer when he or she is taking a bath. However, the dear guest can order us to turn around if she is uncomfortable."

The girl was about to speak up, probably to apologize, judging by the way her eyes widening in realization, but Rin calmly held a hand up, which effectively stopped the girl. "Our valued guest need not apologize to us. We are happy to serve." When their guest smiled in relief, Rin also smiled back before introducing herself and "Sen" to the customer.

Chihiro mumbled a oft but fast, "nice to meet you," and gave a bow towards the guest, just as Rin had instructed her. When she looked up however, she was surprised to see their customer gaping at her, as if Chihiro was a foreign species in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you're Sen!" The girl exclaimed brightly, and squealed in delight when Chihiro could only nod dumbly. "I've heard so much about you here in the bathhouse!" The girl continued excitedly, and Chihiro had the oddest suspicion that if she weren't naked, this red-bow girl would have engulfed her in a tight hug, as if they were long-time friends. "You're the Sen everyone's been talking about! You're Kohaku's girlfriend!"

'_What on earth are you talking about?' _was supposed to be Chihiro's reply. Instead, she only ended up opening her mouth without saying any words. Chihiro caught herself and lightly slapped her cheeks to organize her thoughts before opening her mouth to ask again.

"How did you know about Haku?" Chihiro asked curiously, before her eyes widened. It sounded too much like she was an overly attached girlfriend already, and judging by the way Rin's eyebrows shot up concluded Chihiro's suspicion. The human girl immediately wanted to rectify the situation but their customer beat her to it.

"Because I'm a witch too! Or rather, a witch in training but..." the customer mumbled the last part to herself before she smiled at Chihiro's way. "We witched tend to know how everyone in our community, and since Kohaku is training under a witch, I know of him."

Their customer's smile by now looked absolutely radiant, that Chihiro wouldn't be too surprised if she ends up getting blinded. The bathhouse employee was just about to explain her current relationship with the dragon (they were just friends, there was absolutely nothing "special" going on!), when the customer continued.

"He's a dragon spirit right? I heard they can be quite overprotective over their chosen mates."

Chihiro glared when Rin snorted and muttered something like, "tell me about it." Again, Chihiro opened her mouth to tell their customer that she and Kohaku were just friends when the young witch in training spoke up again.

"Of course, they can be quite romantic too! But I'm sure you already know that," the witch winked at Chihiro, causing the latter to choke on her own saliva. "I mean, I heard from a few bathhouse employees that he kissed you on the lips just yesterday because you were feeling sick. You are alright now, aren't you?"

The witch looked at Chihiro and was frightened when the human spirit only stood there dumbly. The girl also looked immensely red when just a few moments ago, her complexion looked normal. Blinking rapidly, the little witch asked again if Chihiro was feeling okay now, and was alarmed when the latter remained unmoving and silent.

Meanwhile, Chihiro's mind was in a never-ending jumble as her brain processed over and over again the newest information she just received from their customer. She tried replaying yesterday's events in her mind one more time, trying to remember any kiss that Kohaku initiated. Sadly, her mind blanked after Kohaku cast the sleeping spell.

'_Then perhaps he did it when I was already asleep?'_ Chihiro thought, but she immediately erased it. Kohaku would never do something like that. Of course not. She glanced at Rin questioningly, hoping to find some answers. As if sharing one thought, Rin also looked her way... and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Uhm, Sen? Are you-"but even before their customer could finish, Chihiro mumbled a hasty excuse and fled the room before anyone could see her scarlet red face. Chihiro could have sworn as well, that in her haste, she might even have left a trail of dust along the way. But she didn't even worry about it as she ran along the halls, cautiously evading any employee or guest in the way. She needed a place to recover, because she was sure that her face now resembled a bright red tomato.

Meanwhile, Rin was left in the room with their customer, who looked quite lost when Chihiro just left the room in lightning speed. The witch turned to the sable spirit and was about to ask if she did anything wrong, when the bathhouse employee shook her head only and smiled apologetically at her.

"Worry not valued guest. Sen was just... overwhelmed by the sudden barrage of questions. She is quite a shy person, you see, and she tends to just... lose it when she feels cornered. None of this is your fault, I assure you. Sen just needs some training in handling awkward situations, that's all."

´_A hell lot of training,'_ Rin thought secretly as she looked at the empty space where Chihiro just stood mere moments ago.

**-OoO-**

**Oh my... is anyone even still reading this?!**

I apologize for the super late update. My work schedule was changed to 6am-2pm, and after that, I would go home and babysit my little nephew until he falls asleep at 9 in the evening. By then, I would also get ready to go to sleep as well because I have to wake up early in the morning. I wasn't able to find some time to write. -cries a bucket of tears-

Anyway, a huge shout out to all those who read and reviewed. **PeachtreeAmuto, Team Tahnobotdf, proud to be forever alone **(who actually left six reviews in one sitting. Thanks a lot!),** Heart-fractured21, PeanutGallerySama, michelle88222, HakuFanGirl **(an anonymous reviewer, but I love that penname of yours ^o^)**, Genie2130, **and **madin456.**

I'm sure you guys already know this, but still, YOU ARE AWESOME!

Last note: Watched Lilo and Stitch with my nephew, and the whole "Lilo-licks-her-sister's-hand" made me laugh, so I thought I might let Chihiro do it too. She may be sixteen in this story, but she can get childish too, you know. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

He hated the place.

Technically speaking, he hated the entire bathhouse all in all but this one particular room topped his list. Even when he was controlled by that wretched little black slug, Kohaku abhorred spending time in Yubaba's office, and he always avoided going inside this room unless Yubaba summoned him.

He never really knew when and why he loathed it here. Perhaps, it was the clashing colors of red, violet, yellow, and blue that dominated the room; it hurt his eyes and gave him a painful migraine. Or perhaps, it was the mixed odor of perfume, soap, and smoke that permeated the place; the nauseating smell always made his nose twitch and his insides churn, especially since he was a dragon, and his senses were sharper compared to other spirits.

'_Or maybe,'_ Kohaku thought in annoyance, his gaze shifting from a particularly hideous painting of Yubaba to the witch herself, who sat in front of her desk, _'I hate this room because I despise its owner very much.'_

He continued to glare at his former boss while the latter continued examining her newly acquired jewels scattered accordingly on her desk. She did raise an overly thick eyebrow when Kohaku barged in her room without even saying anything, but other than that, Yubaba never voiced her complaints or her questions, even when the dragon was shooting glares at her.

Kohaku knew that Yubaba was merely taking her sweet time. It was her own way of telling the dragon that she was taking full control of the situation, even when there was no longer any black slug or dark magic restraining him. Kohaku then closed his eyes and prayed for patience because apparently, he had little of it when the witch was involved. He also refused to take a deep breath to calm his grated nerves since Yubaba had lit her pipe, though she did not use it. Instead, she placed it by the side of her desk, its black smoke wafting through the air like a tiny poison cloud.

Really, it was a wonder how Yubaba would go through the lengths just to rile him up. In fact, her efforts seemed almost childish and immature for Kohaku that he had to stop himself from snickering. A smile made its way on his lips though, and Kohaku faked a cough to cover it, making the witch look at him for a second before examining the jewels yet again.

"I've always wondered," Kohaku spoke out loud, making the witch halt in her activity, although she never looked up, "if you die, will your essence become one with your money? Or will it reside in the bathhouse until eternity?"

A tight silence followed thereafter, the tenseness of the situation nearly palpable as both the dragon and the witch refused to budge. Finally, the latter huffed, and with a flick of her finger, her desk was spotless. "Are you threatening me, boy?" Yubaba asked as she eyes Kohaku critically.

The dragon spirit only shrugged and replied, "I was merely curious." He then went to the window behind Yubaba and watched the many restaurants that abound in the area. "When a spirit passes away, he or she becomes one with whom or what is closest to the spirit's heart," Kohaku said before he returned his attention to Yubaba's back, "assuming you have one, of course."

He saw Yubaba stiffen at the light insult, but the witch immediately recovered and relaxed her tensed shoulders. "First, you threaten me," the witch started as she reached out for her pipe, "and now you try to anger me." The witch blew smoke and tapped her pipe on an ashtray, before returning it to her mouth, "What do you want boy?"

"Why is it targeting Chihiro?" Kohaku asked swiftly, his eyes never leaving Yubaba's back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't you dare act innocent hag. I know you do," the dragon snarled and he glared at the witch, his eyes turning feral. "You damn well know what's happening, and if I were you, I'd speak up right now."

Yubaba snorted as she shifted in her seat so she could half-glance at the dragon behind her. "Mind your tongue boy, I have a child here!" The witch proclaimed angrily before returning to her original position while shaking her head. "I may have ordered you to kill or steal, but I have never taught you such crude language. Really, my sister has no class."

"Do not change the subject witch," Kohaku hissed as he cracked his knuckles, "Answer me now, or so help me, I will break every bone in your body." To prove his point, his power surged and every corner in Yubaba's office had gone cold once more, almost at freezing point.

And yet Yubaba remained unfazed, looking composed as ever. Inwardly, she knew that Kohaku meant serious business, and he could very well best her in a magical duel. It was amazing how the dragon had improved leaps and bounds in the time he was training under her twin. Truly, he was a rarity that Yubaba wanted to own. After all, a powerful dragon spirit like him would make a great henchman, and Yubaba would be damned if she let him go again.

And fortunately for her, although Kohaku had honed both his offense and defense greatly, he still had that one important weakness which Yubaba currently owns. If she played her cards well, the dragon would someday become her loyal peon once again.

She mentally cackled at the thought of how a single binding contract could help her in taming Kohaku. It truly was a blessing in disguise that Chihiro stumbled in the Spirit World one more time and became an employee in the bathhouse again. With the human girl around, Yubaba was sure that she'll have her apprentice back by the end of the month.

"Sen told me that someone had called her," Yubaba spoke nonchalantly, puffing her pipe again before continuing, "She said it sounded like you, so she followed it."

Kohaku still for a moment and narrowed his eyes, although the witch could not see it. "That's impossible," Kohaku whispered sharply, "I would never let Chihiro come back here. She is much safer in her own world."

The witch said nothing, not even giving any indication that she was still listening. Instead, Yubaba only continued her smoking, and behind her, Kohaku closed his eyes and attempted to compose himself.

"Why tell me this only now?" Kohaku asked, and by the tone of his voice, he demanded the answers.

Yubaba puffed her smoke, making Kohaku cringe at the putrid smell of cigar, before she replied. "I don't owe you anything Haku. You're in no position to demand answers from me."

The anger that he had painstakingly controlled surged, and Kohaku could no longer stop himself, even if he wanted to. The dragon instincts inside of him were practically screaming for blood, and he was very much prepared for combat. Yubaba, as well, seemed ready for any attacks as she charged her own aura to match the dragon's.

Again, both witch and dragon found themselves tensing as they waited for the first attack. Controlling their breathing, they both stood in silence as they waited for any sign of weakness. It was also in this moment that Boh suddenly stumbled inside the room, his face looking confused and a little lost as he surveyed his mother and his friend.

"Mama?" The boy queried curiously as he tilted his chubby head. "What are you doing?"

Immediately, Yubaba's aura decreased until it turned dormant. Blinking rapidly, Yubaba stared at her son in shock while her son stared back. Behind the witch, Kohaku sighed in relief, and his magical aura also lowered until the room finally recovered its warm temperature.

"Sweetie!" The witch exclaimed in surprise, the shock still evident by the looks o her face, "Why are you here? Are you hungry? Did you have a nightmare?"

But the little boy only shook his head before he started rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "I was taking a nap," Boh answered honestly, "but then I felt something weird in your room, so I decided to check it out."

His mother blinked again and took a large gulp of air, before she turned to Kohaku. The dragon was also looking at her son although he looked like he had already recovered from Boh's sudden intrusion.

"You have quite an amazing perception of magic Boh," Kohaku suddenly commented, making the large baby smile widely as the praise.

"Thanks!" Boh squealed in delight, the huge smile on his face still plastered adorably. "I learned it by myself," the boy continued proudly.

"Very impressive indeed," Kohaku once again praised, giving the baby a smile. "I apologize if I woke you up, I'm afraid I can't control my auras effectively as your mother."

Kohaku looked very sorry indeed that it didn't even take seconds for Boh to shake his own head and forgive his dragon friend. "It's okay," Boh reassured, making the dragon smile yet again. "So you were asking my mama for some tips, huh?"

The dragon had already nodded before Yubaba could even form an answer. Then, he offered to stay in Boh's room until the baby falls asleep again, even promised Boh that he was going to tell him stories about Swamp Bottom, much to Boh's delight. The baby practically cheered as he clapped his hands before ushering Kohaku to his room excitedly.

The two boys left Yubaba's room in a flash, leaving the sorceress sitting dumbly by her table as her mind sluggishly tried to supply an answer or a reaction. In the end, Yubaba could only huff in relief as she realized she was yet again spared from fighting the dragon. The next thing she realized was that Boh was suddenly growing up right before her eyes, and she immediately summoned a huge mirror.

With the mirror floating in front of her, Yubaba examined herself carefully with a critical eye. There were no changes, from what she could tell, as she watched her image from top to toe. However, as she was entering her fifth examination, she noticed that she had bags around her eyes!

Stifling a scream, Yubaba snapped her fingers to open one of her compartments. Running towards it, the witch immediately retrieved a large book and scanned for a particular page hurriedly.

Finding the page she needed, Yubaba cast the spell without further delays, and once the spell was in full effect, Yubaba once again checked herself in front of the mirror. A careful examination was done again, before she finally deemed herself free from any unwanted bags around her eyes.

**-OoO-**

She hated this place.

Technically speaking, it was her own fault in the first place for being suck a coward and having to run away from anyone. Not surprisingly, all of the women at the bathhouse seemed to have heard about the kiss and now, everywhere Chihiro went, the women would always giggle behind their sleeves or start gossiping with the others.

Thankfully enough, none of the men seemed to have any clue regarding the latest gossip, and Chihiro was glad that at the very least, the girls were kind enough not to share the story with the opposite sex.

But still, the incessant giggling and making "smooch" sounds irritated Chihiro greatly that she had no choice but to hide within the bushes of the tiny garden inside the bathhouse. Initially, she was going to seek refuge at the boiler room, but she realized that Kamaji actually knew the story, and Chihiro immediately decided against the idea.

'_Better here than seeing Kamaji give me those knowing looks of his,' _Chihiro thought to herself as she sat comfortably in the garden grounds. She looked around to admire the blooming flowers, before she remembered that this place was where Kohaku had told her he knew of her since she was very young.

And then, at the thought of Kohaku, Chihiro's cheeks instantly flamed before she shook her head vehemently. She wanted to ask, demand even, the dragon why he kissed her, but at the same time, she was also a bit shy to do so. After all, you can't simply demand someone to answer you just because he kissed you... right?

Chihiro then tried to avert her thoughts to another topic, but every time she tried, her mind would always traitorously remind her of Kohaku and then supply her with images of the two of them kissing. Of course, in this scripted imagination, Chihiro would be very much awake, and she could actually feel Kohaku's warmth pressed comfortably against her body, his calloused but gentle hands snaked around her waist possessively, and his soft lips claiming hers...

'_GAH!' _Chihiro mentally screamed as she tried to shake away the (very wonderful) fantasy by flailing her arms around comically. Her cheeks were scorching hot now, and Chihiro was sure that if she were in a cartoon, steam would definitely be coming out of her ears.

As such, she shut her eyes tightly and hoped her cheeks would return to its normal color soon enough. She didn't even realize that someone had opened the sliding door and walked around the garden. Chihiro only sensed that she wasn't alone anymore when she heard a soft gasp.

Instantly, Chihiro's eyes snapped open, and she found herself facing a tall and very beautiful woman. She had very long, vermillion hair that could have reached the floor; however, it kept flowing and swaying like ocean waves, as if it was being gently blown by the wind. Her eyes were a pair of warm ambers, and her lips were coated in bright red lipstick. And although she wore a very plain-looking white gown, she was also clad in fine jewels that would have made Yubaba drool.

She was aware that she as gawking, but Chihiro couldn't help it. The woman in front of her was just too dazzling and mesmerizing that Chihiro was frozen in place.

Then the woman gave her a kind smile, and it took Chihiro a few seconds to smile back, although hers looked forced and a bit awkward. So very unlike the lady in from of her, whose smile looked completely natural.

"You are Sen, correct?" The lady asked softly and gave Chihiro another smile when the latter could only nod quietly in reply. "So you are the one whom Kohaku's heart has chosen."

At Chihiro's inquisitive stare, the lady laughed, her voice a light tinkle in the air. "Oh, I know of the Kohaku river spirit, my dear, for I am a spirit of the water element too."

Chihiro nodded again but inwardly wondered if perhaps all spirits were connected to each other somehow because of this and that. Gossip certainly flowed fast in this world, even with the absence of developed communication devices like the cellphone or the computer.

"Another spirit who falls in love with a human," the lady whispered softly, almost to herself, "my daughter chose to give up her magic as well, just so she could live with a human..." she suddenly stopped, and her eyes misted with unshed tears.

Chihiro nodded for the third time, feeling that if she were to speak right now, she'd only end up ruining the moment. The lady in front of her was definitely remembering a particularly sad memory because she was looking forlorn and on the verge of weeping. However, before things turned awkward, the lady suddenly looked up and smiled once again.

"It seems your dragon has been looking for you," the lady announced, and true enough, Kohaku suddenly appeared by the hallway, smiling at Chihiro's way before bowing respectfully at the lady.

"Pardon me for intruding," Kohaku said smoothly as he spoke to the beautiful lady, "but Sen's partner has been looking for her and is in need of her assistance."

The lady nodded in understanding, and Kohaku bowed once again, this time in gratitude, before facing Chihiro. Knowing his unspoken intention, Chihiro also bowed to the lady to excuse herself, before following Kohaku obediently.

Both stayed quiet for a while, before Chihiro suddenly asked, "Do you know that person Haku?" The dragon stopped to face Chihiro and give her a nod before resuming his walk, with Chihiro trailing behind him. "She said her daughter went to live with a human. Is that true?"

Again, the dragon stopped abruptly that Chihiro would have bumped against him if she wasn't watching where she was going. "Brunhilde was her daughter's name," the dragon replied as soon as Chihiro reached his side. "And it's true. Brunhilde did decide to live as a human."

Chihiro muttered an 'okay', and the two moved again in silence as they searched for Rin. However, along the way they garnered the attention of the lady workers who stopped to stare at them. They didn't giggle or talk, for fear that Kohaku would hear them, but their eyes followed the human and the dragon maliciously.

Feeling apprehensive at the sudden attention and at Kohaku's silence, Chihiro fiddled with her uniform before opening another topic to ease the awkwardness. "Where have you been Haku?"

"With Boh. He wanted some stories, but he fell asleep before I could finish. I must have bore him since I'm not a talented storyteller like Kamaji," Kohaku replied in jest, making Chihiro chuckle softly.

"I guess you just can't have everything," Chihiro added as an afterthought. "Take me for instance. I have a slight difficulty understanding math, and I'm a really forgetful person!" Chihiro exclaimed as she laughed at her own carelessness that she didn't even notice Kohaku halt in his steps to look at her.

"I think you're perfect Chihiro."

"Huh?" Flushing at his words, Chihiro openly gaped at Kohaku as if he had grown another pair of arms. Unfortunately, the dragon was no longer looking at her so Chihiro wasn't really too sure if she heard him right.

Instead, the dragon was more focused on one of the doors, before he turned to Chihiro, making the girl blush automatically. "Rin is on the other side of this door and is waiting for you," the dragon said. He turned to leave but stopped to give Chihiro an advice. "Be careful. Your customer is another witch who is rumoured to turn young girls into old ladies."

Chihiro gulped in reply and watched as Kohaku turned to leave, but one question had been nagging at the back of her mind all day long, and Chihiro was sure that she wouldn't be able to work effectively if she cannot get a sensible answer to it. She closed her eyes and begged for strength, before she called the dragon wait. As expected, Kohaku did stop and raised a brow in silent question, urging Chihiro to say what she needed to say.

"Why did you kiss me?" Chihiro asked and was relieved that at the very least, she did not stutter. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. Blood was rushing to her cheeks, and her heart was beating wildly, almost erratically.

She vaguely heard Kohaku approach her as she was too busy bracing herself for his answer. And then she heard Kohaku softly addressing her name, prompting her to open her eyes.

Chihiro opened one eye first followed by the other, and then she gasped as she realized that Kohaku was now in front of her. There was little space between them that Chihiro's cheeks reddened even more, if it was possible. With their close proximity, she could feel his warm breaths fanning her face slightly, and Chihiro wondered if Kohaku was going to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry if you found it awkward Chihiro," Kohaku said, his face showing his sincerity, "but I had to make sure you slept without any more nightmares to frighten you, and since I couldn't use my hands, I had no choice but to kiss your temple. It was the only way to transfer the spell."

"My temple?" Chihiro squeaked, and as a reaction, her hand flew to her forehead. "So it wasn't on the lips?" She queried suddenly and then immediately covered her mouth.

Kohaku merely raised a brow before chuckling. "No, not on the lips," the dragon assured smilingly, "I could never take advantage of you like that."

Chihiro nodded, her hands still covering her mouth in fear that she was going to say something dumb again, when her eyes suddenly widened in understanding that Rin had been messing up with her from the start. "Rin is so going to get it! Kamaji too!" Chihiro whispered furiously, as she started drawing plans to get even with the two conniving spirits.

Kohaku chuckled again as Chihiro flushed in annoyance this time, but he also reminded the human that she had work to do. The human girl nodded her head and was about to enter the room but before she did so, she gave the dragon a wide smile. "Thanks again Haku. For everything."

"Anytime," the dragon replied, smiling sincerely. However, when Chihiro finally entered the room and left Kohaku all alone in the hallway, the dragon stopped for a moment and touched his lips.

Truth be told, the kiss was no longer necessary since he had already cast his spell when Chihiro lost consciousness. But the human didn't have to know that, of course. Kohaku smirked to himself before leaving the hallways silently, the memory of his kiss still burning in his memory.

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 12 is up! And oh Haku, you little flirt you~**

Let me use this moment to thank everyone who was kind enough to leave me a review. I usually take the time to reply to each person, but I no longer have the luxury of the time to do so. Thus, I hope you don't mind if I use this portion of the author's note to reply to each review. (You may skip if you want).

**Enomoto: **Thanks! And wow, I actually have them in-character? That's really good to know. Oh, and thank you as well for adding my story to your faves/alerts. ^.^

**Kiku-Goldenflower: **I'll admit, I'm 22 years old and I still do the hand-licking too. It's a good tactic for every mock-war my brothers and I have. It's extremely childish, yes, but hey, it works anyway. xD

**Pale-Face: **I think Rin would go nuts if her character were to suddenly fade just because Haku's around already. She'll probably punch me too, if that were to happen. Plus, I also find in unfair to just remove her and Kamaji once I introduce Haku. And I'm glad to know that you enjoyed it.

**Madin456: **So happy to know you're still reading this! And you're still leaving a review too. Thanks a whole bunch for the continued support. I really am thankful for it. =)

**Michelle88222: **The dragon has already made an explanation! Although, he kind of lied but just a bit, mind you. Oh well, a little white lie here and there won't hurt anybody right? ;)

**PeanutGallerySama: **I may take a while, but I'm not going to abandon this. Don't you worry. Also, thank you for the continued support even when my updates are slow and very short.

**Team tahnobotdf: **Ack, you just had to mention Grave of Fireflies... My heart is bleeding yet again and I think I shall cry a bucket of tears now. Anyway, thanks for the review! And yes, I'll admit, Ponyo and Arriety didn't leave me a lasting impression like Spirited Away did.

**KawiiKoneko: **Woohoo! Awesome coincidence is awesome! I just hope I managed to nail Kiki's personality since it has been a while since I've last seen it.

Again, thank you people for you continued support!

**Fruity, out~**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!**

**I know this isn't much, but I present Chapter 13 as my (really late) gift for you guys. I hope you had a blast last December 25 like I did.**

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

It was later in the evening that Kohaku learned about the "kiss" rumour from an overly enthusiastic Kamaji. The gang was eating dinner at the boiler room, talking about random topics when Kamaji finally opened his mouth regarding yesterday's incident. When he reached the part about the kiss, multiple reactions followed.

Chihiro blushed a deep scarlet and almost choked on her rice. Rin looked amused and grinned widely at the human, although she did rub Chihiro's back when the girl coughed. Kamaji tried to look disinterested but failed to do so by the way his brows wiggled suggestively. And lastly, Kohaku merely raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you that, Kamaji?"Kohaku asked, before looking at his dinner. He frowned when he spotted a large portion of pickles on his bowl and then passed the piece of vegetable to Kamaji who happily took it in exchange for a slice of fish.

"It's the talk of the day Haku," the old spider replied, his mouth still full with food, "everyone's talking about it. I merely heard from my sootballs."

The sootballs squeaked in reply, too happy to be a part of the conversation as they jumped up and down in jubilation. Meanwhile, Kohaku only nodded, as if he understood the situation. Then, he silently stood up in the midst of his eating, left the room with its occupants staring at him curiously, and came back a good fifteen minutes later with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"That should take care of things," the dragon ominously declared before returning to eat his dinner. But the way he spoke the line didn't fit well for Rin, Kamaji, or the sootballs. Whereas the tiny black things squealed in fright and hurriedly sought protection by scurrying to their homes, Rin and Kamaji sat frozen in their place, too numb to even breathe out.

"What?" It was Chihiro who spoke, her head tilting curiously to the side. As such, she didn't even notice how Rin and Kamaji flinched in their seats. "What did you do Haku?"

"No big deal," replied the dragon, "I just erased their memories, that's all."

"So, there was no killing involved? No murder, no blood to clean, right?" This time, it was Rin who asked. When Kohaku stared at her in disbelief and answered in negative, both she and Kamaji sighed in relief. "Then don't scare us like that!"

Kohaku only stared at her, but before the dragon could say something, Kamaji cut him off.

"You managed to erase everyone's memories in such a short time?" Kamaji asked, not even bothering to hide his amazement. The dragon nodded, making the old spider gasp loudly before scratching his balding head. "Astounding, my boy! You are always full of surprises. Why, I remember the first time you came here and showed me a spell. I was at awe by your magic, even though you failed and –"

"Yes, Kamaji. I remember that," Kohaku suddenly cut in, his face looking just as impassive as ever, although the tip of his ears looked oddly red all of a sudden, "you need not remind me of that, you know."

Kamaji hummed in reply, but Chihiro asked innocently. "What happened after Haku cast the spell, Kamaji?"

The old spider opened his mouth before closing it again when he felt Kohaku's glare at his way. "Nothing serious, Sen. In fact, it was just so insignificant, that this ancient mind of mine no longer remember it." Kamaji answered and mentally sighed in relief when he felt the dragon's glare disappear.

"But you just said you remember –"

"I'm sure I never mentioned anything as such Sen. But then again, my mind is no longer as sharp as it used to be..."

The human pouted, having seen the two men's silent conversation. She turned to Rin, hoping for the sable spirit to shed some light for her curiosity. Unfortunately for her, Rin only shrugged and huffed in annoyance.

"Don't look at me Sen. I have no idea either."

Chihiro frowned and looked at the men, but by then, both seemed to have reached a certain understanding. Kohaku suddenly stood up and offered a hand to Kamaji, who gave the dragon the empty bowls used for tonight's dinner.

"It is best that we retire for the might. Tomorrow is another tiresome day, don't you think?"

"But Haku –"

"Haku is right, Sen," interjected Kamaji immediately, before making a fake yawn, "I am pretty beat up as well. We had the Cat King as a customer today, and he kept insisting that the bath water was too hot for his liking! I'm very exhausted."

Kohaku nodded and then offered to bring the girls' used bowls to the kitchen as well. "You two especially need the rest. Go on and tuck yourselves in, I'll handle the bowls."

"But Haku!"

"Come on, Sen," this time, it was Rin who cut Chihiro off, making the human pout again. "We should go to sleep. It's already late anyway."

Rin dragged along a still-pouting Chihiro, pushing the girl from behind to stop her from demanding answers. When they had left the boiler room, Chihiro firmly planted her feet in the ground and crossed her arms across her chest, making Rin look at her.

"Aren't you even curious, Rin?" Chihiro queried. "Don't you want to know the rest of the story?"

The sable spirit sighed, closed her eyes in quiet contemplation, and placed her hands on either side of Chihiro's shoulders. Then, she opened her eyes and looked at Chihiro squarely.

"I don't know about you," Rin started, "but the lizard just offered to wash the dished for us. That means, we actually get some extra minutes of sleep, Sen, and that's good enough for me."

The human's eyes widened in realization after hearing Rin's explanation. She shifted her eyes from Rin to the sliding door that led to the boiler room, clearly trying to make a choice. In the end, Chihiro huffed and followed Rin, who had already gone to the elevator and waited for her partner there. Rin nodded once, proud that Chihiro had made a satisfactory decision, before pulling the lever up and making the elevator move.

"You think Haku would really wash those dishes, Rin?"

The sable spirit snorted before answering Chihiro. "Nah. He'd probably scare a frogman to do it for him."

**-OoO-**

Chihiro woke up to what she can only call a very beautiful and wonderful morning. Although she was not given the chance to see her parents that night, Chihiro was absolutely beaming. Not even the sun's harsh rays, which woke up everyone as well, deterred Chihiro's happiness, making Rin raise a brow in suspicion.

"Well, someone looks happy," Rin commented casually as she eyed Chihiro. The sable spirit handed the brush she was using to another girl who politely asked for it before facing her human partner. "Spill. What's gotten you so chipper this time, Sen?"

Chihiro shrugged in reply, her hands expertly tying her hair in a tight know, before giving Rin her folder sheets to Rin who arranged them inside a cabinet. "Oh nothing," Chihiro chirped happily, a huge grin on her face, "just happy that the evil rumour is gone!"

Rin huffed and grumbled, "All thanks to your dragon, I know. I was there." Then, she ushered the human to leave the room and start their job. "Not having anyone to help me tease you sucks."

Chihiro frowned when Rin gave her a teasing smile, before the latter casually slung an arm around Chihiro's shoulders. "Gee, Rin," Chihiro murmured, giving the sable spirit a blank stare, "good to know that you care for me. Really, you are the greatest friend in the history of friends all over the globe."

The sable spirit snorted and pinched Chihiro's cheek, much to the human's chagrin. "I'm glad we both agree on that!" Rin said, grinning widely.

"I was being sarcastic, Rin."

"Sure you were! But deep inside, you know that it's true Sen. You're just in denial, that's all."

They boarded the elevator, and then turned by the corner as soon as the elevator reached the first floor. Their first task of the day was to bring Kamaji his breakfast, and if applicable, wake the boiler man up if he was still asleep. Along the way, they greeted the guests and the co-workers they met. They also talked about mundane things as they fell in line to retrieve their breakfast.

"By the way, Sen," Rin started, "are you excited for today?"

Confused, Chihiro tilted her head in question, making Rin slap her own forehead.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rin."

Rin sighed in exasperation. A bit insulted at the action, Chihiro pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?" the girl asked. Or in this case, demanded.

"Kamaji said he has a surprise for you! Don't you remember? He said it when we had dinner yesterday!" Rin exclaimed, making Chihiro cover her ears.

"I didn't hear him mention anything like that," Chihiro admitted as soon as her ears had stopped ringing.

Rin 'hmphed' before giving Chihiro a teasing grin. "That's because you were too busy looking at that arrogant lizard to care about anything and anyone else."

"Hey!" Chihiro protested and would have given Rin a retort, but the frogman serving food called her attention, telling Chihiro to receive her breakfast immediately because she was holding up the line.

Chihiro blinked rapidly, looking at the frogman and then at Rin. Only when she looked to her side did Chihiro realize that Rin had already left her in the line, with the frogman tapping his foot impatiently against the wooden floorboards.

The human gasped and instantly grabbed the food before making a mad dash towards the elevator, leaving the frogman to stare at the trail of dust she left behind. When his senses finally came around, the frogman could only shake his head and wondered to himself if all humans were weird like their Sen was.

'_It's a wonder that humans have not gone extinct, given the way they tend to act around,'_ the frogman thought to himself as he continued serving breakfast.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro reached the elevator, not at all surprised to find Rin waiting for her there with a huge smirk plastered on her face. Chihiro gasped when she stopped her sprint and glared at Rin. However, because of her panting, the effect of the glare only lessened, making Rin chuckle at her expense.

"So not cool, leaving me like that Rin," Chihiro wheezed as her lungs expanded to welcome more oxygen. She was very much tempted to dump Rin's share when the sable spirit only continued chuckling.

"Not my fault you easily daydream," Rin replied, giving Chihiro a wink. "Now come on. Kamaji and his sootballs tend to get crabby when they're hungry."

Chihiro followed Rin, but it didn't necessarily mean she had already forgiven the sable spirit. She gave Rin another glare, glad to know that she had already stopped panting. On the other hand, Rin only shrugged casually in reply before pulling the lever, making the elevator move.

They arrived just in time to hear Kamaji and his sootballs arguing about something. It seemed that Rin wasn't kidding about them getting grumpy when hungry; their voices were loud enough to overwhelm the clinking of gears when it was supposed to be the other way around.

Kamaji screamed, and the sootballs squeaked back. The battle would have continued had it not been for Rin who loudly declared that it was time to eat. Immediately, the two parties forgot their spat as they eagerly reached out for their meal.

Chihiro giggled as Rin made another jest about Kamaji and his sootballs being very 'close'. Looking around, she observed Rin handing Kamaji his share first before giving the sootballs their star-shaped candies, making them squeak in joy. Chihiro decided to sit next to Kamaji, but before she did so, she noticed Kohaku sitting by the corner.

He was casually throwing coal from where he sat to the hot engine that greedily consumed it within mere seconds. Frowning, Chihiro wondered how Kohaku could easily lift those coals when they were very heavy. If memory served her right, those things weighed a hundred times more than your average coal. Maybe even more!

She gasped in awe as Kohaku threw coal after coal into the hot furnace, his concentration deeply seated in his task. But a few seconds later of silent ogling on Chihiro's part, Kohaku finally felt someone's eyes examining him, and he immediately shifted his gaze to where the source was.

Their eyes met, and although Chihiro anticipated this eye contact, she couldn't help but shudder under those emerald orbs of his. As such, it was Chihiro who first shied away by looking at the ground and pretending to fix her pants.

"Good morning Haku," Chihiro greeted, her eyes still down to prevent locking eyes with the dragon.

"Good morning," the dragon greeted back, giving Chihiro a smile, although he knew the human could not see it. "I see you bought breakfast."

Chihiro nodded mutely before her eyes widened. She just found out that she only brought with her two bowls, meant for her and Rin, whereas the sable spirit brought Kamaji's bowl and the sootballs' star candied. Chihiro immediately stood up and mumbled her explanation hastily before making a mad dash towards the kitchen.

However, even before Chihiro could stand up, she felt gravity pull her down, and she sat in place, wondering why her feet refused to move. She tried shaking her hands, and feeling them move, she tried her feet again. Sadly, they remained unmoving. Feeling a little panicked, Chihiro would have called for help, but before she could even voice out her dilemma, Kohaku had already reached her side, a comforting smile adorning his face.

"Sorry about that," Kohaku apologized as soon as he had the human's attention, "I didn't mean to freeze you. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to get me breakfast. I am not hungry anyway."

Chihiro nodded her understanding, before her eyes fell on her legs. "It's okay," she reassured, "but can you release your spell or something? I'd like to know if I can still move my legs please."

Not being able to move unnerved her very much that she couldn't help but sigh in relief when Kohaku immediately cast an unbinding spell to return her mobility. After the dragon was done, Chihiro stood up to test if she had her control back and was happy to note that her legs were already functioning, although they felt a little wobbly at first.

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?" Chihiro queried and watched as Kohaku shook his head. "I don't mind getting some for you, you know."

"Tempting, but I'll pass," Kohaku replied.

"Suit yourself," Chihiro said as she slowly sat back down and reached for her bowl, "But just a little information, the tempura's really good." She took a bite of said food, making sure that Kohaku was watching. "Really yummy!"

Kohaku watched as the human continued nibbling her food, knowing that Chihiro was purposely trying to get him to eat. On her fourth bite, Chihiro finally convinced Kohaku to eat, but she didn't expect him to reach out for her bowl, steal her other piece of tempura, and devour it before she could even utter her protest.

"You're right, this is delicious," Kohaku nonchalantly said in between bites, "my compliments to the chef."

He watched in clear amusement as Chihiro stood there, gaping at him and then at her bowl. The gears in her mind started turning, before she let out an indignant shriek.

"NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI!" She screamed, her face turning pink. "YOU THIEF! GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD OR ELSE—"

"Or else, what?" The dragon mockingly asked in jest. "What are you going to do, O-gi-no-san?"

By the look on her face, it was pretty much clear that he was enjoying this little verbal mock-argument, so Chihiro did what she had to do. She made a lunge at the dragon, seemingly surprised that she managed to catch him when he was such a fast creature. Her hands immediately sought his cheeks and pulled them before he could escape.

"HA!" Chihiro exclaimed triumphantly, "Not so tough now, aren't you?" She giggled when Kohaku's reply was a raise of a brow and as to punish him again, she pulled his cheeks harder.

What Chihiro didn't expect, however, was for the dragon to retaliate by suddenly poking her sides, making her jump at the contact. A few second passed after her reaction, and Chihiro watched in horror as Kohaku's eyes gleamed at the realization.

Instinct told her to flee as soon as possible, but then her legs suddenly refused to move again. Judging by his chuckles, Chihiro knew that Kohaku was the culprit behind this, and she glared at him sternly, silently hoping he would release her.

"Who would have thought," the dragon started, his grin turning feral, "that Ogino Chihiro was actually ticklish?"

"You... You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Chihiro could tell that he truly was going to tickle her until she begged him to stop, but luckily for her, Rin managed to stop their little friendly game by throwing a piece of dried herb and making it land on top of Kohaku's head. The dragon instantly frowned at the interruption, and he glared at Rin, although he didn't bother to release Chihiro from his grasp.

"Quit with the flirting, you two," Rin teased in a sing-song voice, "Kamaji has something important to say."

"I do?" The old spider asked, but his eyes remained fixed on Kohaku and Chihiro. Noticing his lack of proper attention, Rin bonked him on the head with a bowl, making Kamaji wince in pain.

"Yes, you do! Now I suggest you stop looking for some gossip and actually remember what you needed to tell Sen, old man," Rin scolded, before turning her gaze at Chihiro and Kohaku, her brow raised. "And I thought I told you two to stop flirting already?"

Confused, Chihiro wondered what Rin meant and was going to ask Kohaku, who turned to look at the human as well. Their eyes locked briefly, before Chihiro finally realized what Rin meant.

During their tickle fight, she and Kohaku had somehow gotten themselves in a compromising situation. Chihiro sat with her legs wide open, with Kohaku kneeling in between. The dragon held one of her arms while his other hand was situated on Chihiro's hip to steady her. Meanwhile, Chihiro's free hand was on Kohaku's chest, in a feeble attempt to stop him. All in all, their position looked somewhat suggestive that anyone who would run in on them right now would definitely think they were going to do something more... energetic that a mere tickle fight.

It also didn't help that their faces were very near each other and that they were panting, their cheeks flushed because of their laughing too much.

Chihiro immediately scooted away, silently thankful that Kohaku's spell had disappeared in the moment that the dragon was distracted. The human blushed, but the dragon remained kneeling, not actually getting Rin's insinuation or Chihiro's sudden embarrassment. He only resumed his sitting position when Kamaji yelled 'eureka!'

"I almost forgot, Sen!" Kamaji exclaimed jovially, before he stood up to reach a cabinet filled with his personal items. "I have something to give you."

Curiously, Chihiro tilted her head and asked, "What is it Kamaji?"

The old man said nothing as he continued rummaging the cabinet. Chihiro was going to ask again, but Kamaji suddenly turned to face her, a huge grin on his face.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise," encouraged the old spider.

Chihiro raised a brow but obediently did as she was told. She also held out her hands, just as Kamaji instructed her, and she felt something land on her open palms. When Kamaji finaly told her to open her eyes, Chihiro did so, her eyes landing on the item on her hands.

It took her a while to identify the piece of paper in her hand, and when she did, she could not help but gasp in surprise.

Because held in her hands was a train ticket.

**-OoO-**

Sorry, took me a while to write the next chapter. A typhoon passed by my hometown, leaving us without electricity for two weeks. And then my pet fish, Baby Girl, died. And then my favourite character of "Naruto", Neji Hyuuga, died. Believe me, I had a hard time these past few days. I just hope everyone is still reading this.

I am also thankful for those who have read and reviewed! All of you made my Christmas a very happy one. ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro gasped at the ticket in her hand, her eyes widening as her gaze shifted from the piece of paper to Kamaji, who was observing her with a kind smile on his face. Having no words to describe her gratitude, Chihiro stood up and engulfed Kamaji in a fierce hug, which almost made the spider lose his balance.

Kamaji chuckled as Chihiro buried her face on his shoulder, muffling her "thank you's" and her sniffles. The old spider only shook his head as the girl continued to thank him before he patted her head lovingly. When he felt his clothes soak, Kamaji distanced himself from Chihiro by gently grabbing the girl by her shoulders. Upon seeing the tears, Kamaji instantly reached for a handkerchief and lightly patted the girl's cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry, Sen," Kamaji cooed, but it only served to make her cry more. "Ah, and here I was, hoping to make you smile, but in the end, it seems my plan only backfired."

Chihiro vigorously shook her head and roughly wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. "I am happy," she said as she gave Kamaji a smile, although her lips were still quivering. "I swear I am. Kamaji, how did you–"

But before Chihiro could continue, Kamaji had cut her off by putting a finger ion her lips, which effectively shushed her. "I have my ways, Sen," the old spider replied but gave no more room to explain. Instead, he turned his back and went directly to his cubicle, where four tokens had arrived.

He made a 'tsk' as he examined each token before summoning his sootballs for work. He grumbled under his breath about 'stupid tokens' and 'lazy good-for-nothings', but when Chihiro sweetly thanked him for the nth time, he turned to pat his granddaughter's head again and told her he deserved it for working hard.

Only when Kamaji returned to work did Rin reach Chihiro and slung an arm around the human's shoulder. "Told you he orders his sootballs around to steal some gold," Rin whispered in Chihiro's ear, making the girl glare at the sable spirit.

"Rin!" Chihiro hissed, feeling insulted for Kamaji's sake. "Accusing Kamaji for a crime he would never do is very judgmental of you!"

The sable spirit held her hands up in her defense. "Woah," Rin said, "I'm just kidding, you know. Besides, Kamaji would never confess whether my theory is right or wrong. Watch!"

And with that said, Rin turned to Kamaji who was busily grinding herbs for a particular bath water. "Hey, Kamaji!" Rin called out, her voice slightly raised so Kamaji could hear her, "You stole some of Yubaba's gold, didn't you?"

The old spider didn't even turn around as he answered a "Maybe" to Rin's question, making Rin give Chihiro a look that clearly meant, 'told you so.' Chihiro could only sigh and give the girl a nod now she got Rin's point.

"So, what's your plan now?" Rin suddenly asked. "You have your tickets. Are you heading straight to Zeniba's?"

Caught off guard by the question, Chihiro stared at Rin before looking at the ticket in her hand. Rin had a point. If Chihiro wanted to know any way for her to get back, now would be the right time, because she was sure that once Yubaba finds out about the ticket, the witch will most likely confiscate it. Nodding to herself, Chihiro was about to answer Rin when Kohaku spoke up.

"It would be best if you stay here for now, Chihiro," the dragon said, and before Rin could voice out her retort, he immediately continued, "something evil is lurking nearby. It would be dangerous if you were to go."

Chihiro gulped, but Rin was glaring at Kohaku, hands suddenly on her hips. "Well, isn't that why you're going with her?" Rin asked, but by the tone of her voice, it sounded more like a demand. "You don't need a ticket because you can fly, you dumb lizard."

"If I were to fly like you suggested," Kohaku replied with a glare of his own, "then I would not be able to keep an eye on Chihiro."

Rin stiffened in anger before she made another argument. "Well, then give Sen a ride! If you're worried that you won't be able to keep a close watch on her, wouldn't it be better if you give her a lift to Zeniba's?"

"I'll be flying by then, so my attention would be divided," the dragon answered coolly. "I am not risking Chihiro's safety, Rin."

The sable spirit looked like she was about to tear of her hair and was opening her mouth to start another argument, but Chihiro effectively got in between Kohaku and Rin. "Guys, please," the human pleaded and sighed in relief when both quieted down. "I know you two are only thinking what's best for me, but I think I should have a say in this too."

Turning to Rin, she said, "I'm going to trust Haku in this, Rin." At the betrayed look on Rin's face, Chihiro immediately continued, "I'm not an expert in this world, Rin. And you have to admit, your knowledge regarding this world is limited in the bathhouse only."

Rin grumbled but didn't refute it. Instead, she looked away and crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. Knowing that Rin was finally seeing reason, Chihiro turned to Kohaku.

"Do you have any plan to suggest, Haku?"

The dragon closed his eyes, contemplating on a plan, before facing Chihiro again. "I do," Kohaku replied, making Chihiro smile, "but it ends up with me serving as your messenger."

Immediately, the human's smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a frown. "But… that means, I won't be able to see Granny…"

"I'm sorry, that's the only way I know," Kohaku answered as he closed his eyes. He could tell that Chihiro was disappointed; he could feel it in her aura.

"Well…" Chihiro murmured, her eyes downcast. It took her a while to continue, but when she did, she looked at Kohaku sheepishly, "Haku, I hope you don't mind–"

"Of course not," Kohaku answered swiftly, giving Chihiro a kind smile, "and I know how much you want to go back home, so I'll be taking my leave immediately. I'll come back tomorrow morning, I promise."

As soon as he declared it, he was gone in a flash, not even giving Chihiro time to argue or thank him. Only a slight gust of wind indicated that he had already departed, and everyone was left to stare at the empty space where he stood seconds ago.

"In the end, we didn't even need the ticket," Kamaji said, making Chihiro apologize profusely. The old spider waved off the apology with ease, telling the human that there was nothing to apologize for in the first place.

"I don't know about you guys," Rin suddenly spoke, earning everyone's attention, "but I have a feeling that the lizard is hiding something from us. I mean, in the first place, if he knew how much Sen wanted to go home, he should have offered his help earlier."

"He was busy investigating, Rin," Chihiro explained for Kohaku, hoping that Rin would understand the situation and stop suspecting the dragon. The sable spirit only shrugged in reply, not in the least convinced but opted not to say it out loud. Instead, Rin reminded her partner about their job for today.

**-OoO-**

Ironically enough, Rin's suspicion was right on the spot.

As Kohaku glided gracefully in the sky, he could not help but feel guilty for lying to Chihiro. Although it was true that something malicious was definitely out there, Kohaku lied about it being very powerful. It certainly was sneaky, Kohaku could admit that, but if the dragon could locate its hiding spot, he was sure that he could finish the insignificant being's life in a flash.

But he didn't tell Chihiro that. In fact, he told her the exact opposite of what he had gathered so far in his investigation because he knew that if Chihiro were to meet up with Zeniba, the witch would definitely help Chihiro and would find a way for the human to return to her home.

And Kohaku was afraid of being left behind again.

He was sure that once Chihiro sets foot in the Human World, she would eventually forget the Spirit World. She would live her life without any remnants of this place, whereas Kohaku would once again try harder so he could pass through that troublesome barrier.

However, deep in the recesses of his mind, Kohaku was also afraid that once he did manage to overcome the barrier, he'd find Chihiro in the arms of another man, looking very happy and contented. And when he'd approach her, she'd only tilt her head in confusion, telling him that she had never met him or anyone by the name of 'Haku' in her life.

Such a scenario would definitely break him. Even just thinking about it was making his chest hurt.

Kohaku made a twirl in the night sky just so he could erase such a morbid thought in his mind. Then with a little bit of effort, he hurried on his way to Zeniba's cottage, hoping that the old witch would give him an advice or two on how to deal with a broken heart.

He soon spotted the cozy, little cottage up ahead. Because it was still morning, the lantern wasn't lighted yet, although Kohaku could see its spindly arms waving back and forth at him excitedly.

When Kohaku finally arrived, he made a spiral above the sky before making a landing. White scales soon erupted and covered his form, and when he landed, two human feet connected softly on the ground, instead of his hawk-like appendages.

The lantern greeted him almost immediately, hopping its way towards the dragon and lightly patted him on the back once he was in its reach. Kohaku gave it a smile and a nod before looking at Zeniba's cottage.

The cottage's wooden door swung open with a bang, and Kohaku need no more any other invitation. It was clear that the witch expected him. Upon getting inside, he was greeted by that warm and gentle feeling that the house exudes. It oddly reminded Kohaku of home, of his river before it was destroyed by humans. And perhaps, somewhere along the way during his training, this place had become his new home.

He took a seat and waited for the witch, fully knowing that by this time of the day, she'd be too busy tendering her garden with No-Face. Pretty soon, she'd walk in with a basket full of freshly picked flowers and vegetables. And then she'd ask a report, which Kohaku would give in full details.

Just as expected, Zeniba waltzed in to the room, her hands gripping a wide array of flowers arranged in a bouquet. Behind her waddled No-Face, who was carrying a huge basket filled with pumpkins. Zeniba placed the bouquet in a vase with utmost care, while No-Face put the pumpkins in a corner. Kohaku watched in silence as Zeniba worked, before she finally finished and sat herself across Kohaku. Then, with a snap of her finger, various food and drinks appeared before them and neatly arranged themselves on Zeniba's large dining table.

"Zeniba–" Kohaku started, but was cut off when the witch raised her hand to stop him.

"You should eat first, child," the witch kindly said as she daintily picked her cup of tea and took a sip. "I'm sure the report can wait."

'_It most certainly cannot,' _Kohaku thought grimly but decided not to say his retort out loud. Instead, he picked a piece of pastry and dutifully nibbled it. After he finished eating the buttery cookie, he tried again.

"May I report now?" The dragon asked politely, and by the nod that Zeniba gave him, he sighed and ran his fingers on his dark locks. "There is something ominous around the bathhouse. I can't determine its location."

He watched as Zeniba took another sip of tea, whereas No-Face suddenly appeared and sat beside the witch. He took a slice of cake and devoured it within seconds before reaching out for another slice.

"And… it's targeting Chihiro."

Kohaku warily eyed the witch, waiting for a reaction. He guessed that Zeniba would suddenly corner him, her hair dangerously binding him as her mouth spewed embers and fire, all the while demanding him why he didn't immediately tell her of Chihiro's arrival. Fortunately for him, Zeniba merely raised a brow.

"You didn't tell me that Chihiro is back," Zeniba commented, and beside her, No-Face was clapping his hands excitedly, no doubt happy to know that his little friend was back. The black entity stood up and disappeared in the corner in a flash. He returned moments later with a tiny chest filled with sparkling hair ties of different colors.

"Uh-uh!" The spirit mumbled, shoving the chest towards Kohaku. The dragon looked at No-Face and the offered box curiously before taking it.

"Do you want this delivered to her?" Kohaku asked and smiled softly when No-Face eagerly nodded his head. "I'm sure she'd be delighted–"

"Kohaku, do not forget that you owe me an explanation," Zeniba suddenly spoke up, jolting both the boys present in the room. She took a sip of her tea before pouring some more of the tea in her cup.

"I…" the dragon replied as he fidgeted in his seat, "I apologize. I knew I should have told you earlier, but I was preoccupied by the matters at the bathhouse."

Zeniba said nothing, but Kohaku knew that the witch was aware that he was lying. To pass the awkwardness, the dragon reached out for another cookie to munch on as he waited for Zeniba to speak.

"Why did you not bring her, then?" Zeniba suddenly questioned. "I would have loved seeing her again. It's been years since I've seen her. She must be quite a beautiful lady now!"

"It's not safe for her to be travelling around, Zeniba," the dragon replied. However, unlike the others in the bathroom, Zeniba knew well that he was lying.

"You are not a very good liar, Kohaku," the old witch said, shaking her head in dismay. "How do you expect me to believe you when I can clearly see you doubt yourself?"

The dragon said nothing, but he did clench his fists tightly. He knew what was coming next, and by the way Zeniba was looking at him, he could already tell that he was not going to like this lecture one bit.

"I know you mean well, Kohaku. But don't you think you are being unfair to Chihiro by keeping her in the dark? Don't you think you are –"

The old witch was abruptly stopped when Kohaku immediately stood up and banged his fists on the table. The chair he had sat on earlier turned and beside him, No-Face silently scooted away from the seething dragon.

"Do you think I enjoy lying to her, Zeniba?" The dragon asked in a low but deadly voice. "She trusts me so easily, and she listens to every word I say. Do you honestly believe that I would trick her to amuse myself?"

And then his voice turned to a hiss, his eyes coldly glaring at his teacher. "When she drowned in my river as a child, I saved her because I pitied her. She was so young back then, and she had a future ahead of her. When I met her here in the Spirit World, I assisted her because she was achingly familiar to me. I knew her name when I could not remember mine. It was right then and there that I knew she was special, and yet, I watched her go, fully aware that all her memories of this place will be sealed and forgotten the moment she leaves the tunnel."

"I trained for years because I promised her that we would see each other again. All those years of getting stronger was for her and in the end, I still could not defeat that barrier. And everyday, I am plagued of the doubts in my head; the what-ifs."

"Then suddenly…" he paused for a moment to gather himself, "suddenly, she is back, and I feel so much more complete that ever before. None could ever compare the elation I felt the moment I realized that she was back, not even when she helped me remember my name."

He stopped when he realized that his emotions had taken full control. He took a large gulp of air to steady himself before he continued.

"I admit, I do not want her to go back to the Human World. Call it selfish, but I did let her go years ago. Don't you think that her coming back here and remembering all of us are signs that she is meant to stay with us, Zeniba?"

Zeniba said nothing for a while as she thought for an answer. She took another sip of her tea before facing the dragon again. "I do not blame you for wanting to keep her here, Kohaku, and I can see your point. However," she saw the dragon flinch but continued, "what about Chihiro? Is staying here what she really wants?"

**-OoO-**

The trip to Zeniba's wasn't as helpful as he hoped. He knew that the witch ha a point; it wasn't his decision that mattered, it was Chihiro's. And it was painfully obvious to him that Chihiro wanted to go home and be with her parents.

His chest stung upon realizing that Chihiro would choose somebody else over him, even when those people were her father and her mother. Kohaku made a fast dive down but before he could touch the ground, he made a sharp swerve going up and liked the feel of the cold, fresh air hitting his face.

He also asked the witch if she knew any spells to bring Chihiro back to the Human World. The witch was silent for a moment before looking at him in the eye and countered his question with another question.

"Do you know how Chihiro managed to remove the curse I had placed on the Golden Seal, Kohaku?"

The dragon blinked before shaking his head in reply, making Zeniba chortle in glee. He knew only about the medicine, but he didn't really get what the connection was between his question and Zeniba's question. However, before he could ask, the witch had already ushered him outside, telling him to go and ask Chihiro about it first before coming back to the cottage so she could explain to him the mechanics on how the human girl could go back to her own world.

Although he was confused, the dragon did as he was told, transforming himself into a majestic dragon and then soared up in the sky after nodding his goodbye to the witch. He vaguely heard Zeniba calling out, telling him to bring Chihiro along on his next visit or else she'd put too much sugar in his tea, while making him do all the chores in the house. The dragon could only roll his eyes at his teacher's eccentricities.

Now that he was high up in the sky again, Kohaku wondered why Zeniba had asked him that. Did the witch just give him a clue? Or perhaps, she just wanted to confuse him as sort of a payback because he didn't bring Chihiro with him?

He shook his head and was delighted to spot the bathhouse ahead. The sun had already risen, marking a new day, and Kohaku eagerly quickened his pace so he could get his answers quick. The wind was still chilly despite the sun already rising, but Kohaku paid no attention to it. He just wanted to reach the bathhouse and talk to Chihiro so he could finally gather his answers.

However, on his way to the bathhouse, something shot up and grabbed the edge of his tail in a tight grip. Shocked, Kohaku wriggled his tail and hoped that whatever was holding him would let go. Unfortunately for the dragon, the thing continued to grab on tightly.

Then, he was dragged down, and Kohaku immediately used all of his strength to get back up. It was a shame that he felt weary for having travelled all day long and did not even rest a bit. For sure, setting himself free from his attacker would have been easier if he had ample rest.

But that didn't stop him from trying. When he was near the ground, Kohaku hit his tail forcefully against the trees. The thing holding him let out a piercing shriek of pain, and Kohaku felt its grip loosen a bit. He took this opportunity to bolt out, but he didn't expect the thing to grab his legs and his torso. Apparently, the thing grabbing him had multiple tentacle-like appendages, much like an octopus. Frustrated at the thought, Kohaku turned to face his assailant, and if he was near enough, to give him a bone-breaking bite.

He suddenly found himself face-to-face with a huge black blob. There was nothing significant in its face aside from the two flaming orbs that served as its eyes. Kohaku struggled to get free, but the grip had suddenly tightened even more, almost to the point of crushing his bones.

And then, as if knowing its victory, the blob grinned maliciously, its teeth yellow and sharp, like a wolf's. It suddenly launched itself at the struggling dragon, intent on suffocating him.

A loud dragon's roar soon followed after, its intensity reverberating in the vast land thick with trees. However, nobody was around to hear the roar or help the one who had made it.

**-OoO-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Please don't beat me up for the cliffhanger. I didn't mean it. -bows down- And yes, I made Haku a little emotional there, but he needs to let it all out, you know? It can't be good for anyone to keep all the emotions bottled up like that…

Also, thanks so much for the lovely people who left me a wonderful review (or reviews). You guys are great!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

She woke up with a startled gasp, her eyes immediately searching left and right for any signs of danger. Thankfully, there was none, but the strange feeling, that nagging presence, told her something was out of place and urged her to get up and investigate it. She made a loud and tired sigh as she slowly rose, her bed squeaking pitifully in its old age.

She sluggishly approached her crystal ball, moaning slightly as her old bones screamed for rest. Although she would never admit it out loud, Zeniba was not a morning person. She disliked the sudden change of temperature, from the cool night breeze to the warm rising sun, because her body took a while to adapt to it. She also hated the way her bones refuse to budge for a few minutes upon waking up, or the way her joints burned in her every movement.

It would have been easy, Zeniba though morosely, if she could alter her appearance to a younger and more energetic state. But try as she might, Zeniba could never do so because she was cursed.

By her own mother, to add.

Zeniba finally reached a chair settled near her window, and she immediately sat on it to relieve her tired muscles. Her gaze turned to the scenery on her window before she waved a hand, making the Golden Seal react to her wishes and zoom itself towards her open palm.

As Zeniba fiddled the item, she closed her eyes and remembered.

Ever since they were children, she and Yubaba never got along, because despite their very similar physical features, they differed too much regarding everything else, and their differences caused a rift between them.

First of all, they were different with regard to their behaviours. Zeniba was always the shy and quiet one, opting to hide herself behind their mother's legs or inside her room rather than facing other spirits. However, Yubaba was the more outspoken one between the twins; she loved getting the attention and always aimed to be the center of it. She was also the loud and impatient one, with a temper as unexpected as lightning,

Second, they also had different hobbies. Whereas Zeniba loved cooking and gardening, Yubaba took delight in collecting money and precious jewels. Zeniba had once asked, although a bit sarcastically, her sister why she lover those material things, and Yubaba merely scoffed in reply before telling Zeniba that s he was just sophisticated, and all sophisticated ladies loved things that shone and sparkled. Zeniba could only roll her eyes at that before she returned her attention to the cake she was baking.

Lastly, they differed in their abilities. Zeniba inherited most of her magic from their mother; a witch who specialized in potion-making and hexing. On the other hand, Yubaba's magic focused more on flight, a technique she must have inherited from their father who was also a practitioner of magic and was known for his ability to soar with the wind. Unfortunately, the man had passed on before his children could actually meet him and had melded himself to his greatest possession, a magical cloak that granted its user the skill to fly as easily as a bird.

However, even when the two sister always fought like cats and dogs, their mother always remained hopeful that someday, both girls would treat each other as family.

But decades passed, and neither twin budged. It was only when their mother had gone ill that Zeniba made an effort to reach out to her sister, but by then, Yubaba had turned bitter and hateful because her lover had left her when he found out that she was carrying his child.

Their mother's life was slowly dwindling, and in her desperation, she cast a curse on both of her children. The condition was that both would continue to age as time moves on, and any efforts to dispel the curse will only end in failure. Only love could remove the curse.

The woman had hoped for change, but instead, the opposite happened. When Yubaba learned of the curse, she shrieked indignantly and immediately left their little cottage, taking with her their father's prized cloak.

Zeniba decided to stay in their little home and looked after the Golden Seal, the item where their mother's soul now resided. She consulted thousands of her books and her mother's journals to see if there was any way to dispel the curse. There was none but love.

By then, Zeniba had given up hope. For her, love was too complicated for an emotion, and she was sure that Yubaba fully agreed with her on that. After all, both witches only experienced love from their mother, but now that she was gone, how will they start? Moreover, if one loves, must there be a price to pay for it? Perhaps so, because when Yubaba did love another person, she ended up with child and its father nowhere to be seen.

Although she could not speak for her sister, Zeniba had decided long ago that she would let fate take its course. If she were to die, so be it. However, she could not also let go of the thought that things would have been way better if she and her sister did reconcile before that happens.

The sounds of clinking pans effectively brought Zeniba from her musing, and she couldn't help but smile a bit. It seems that No-Face was getting hungry, and the poor guy was searching the kitchen for something to munch on.

She glanced at the Golden Seal one more time before she closed her eyes and placed her hands on the crystal ball situated in front of her. With a sharp intake of breath, Zeniba focused on the task at hand.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro groaned softly as she rose from her sleep. She didn't sleep well last night as she was worried for Kohaku. After all, the dragon did say that there was something sinister out there, and Chihiro could only hope that her friend would return safely.

It was Rin who had coaxed her to sleep that night, telling her that the 'stupid lizard' was strong enough to defend himself if the need arises. Chihiro merely nodded absentmindedly at that, but it was more than enough to fool Rin.

Now, Chihiro felt tired as she quietly left the room. The girls were still peacefully snoring, and Chihiro carefully avoided stepping on any of her roommates' body parts. Because of her lack of sleep, Chihiro was suffering from a splitting headache. The moment she finally exited the room, she had to massage her temple first before making her way towards the boiler room.

Kohaku did promise her he'd return today, and Chihiro wanted to be there to greet him the moment he arrives. It was the only way she knew that would quell this anxiety of hers and this fear gripping her heart so tightly.

But when she arrived at the boiler room, the place was eerily cold and quiet, except for Kamaji's loud snores. Her eyes frantically searched for her friend, but she was not able to spot him in the room, and her heart started beating faster in trepidation.

'_Relax, Chihiro,' _she thought to herself as she sat on the floor, making sure she was facing the door. '_It's still too early anyway. For sure, Haku will be here any minute now.'_

She reached out for a thick blanket and wrapped it around her body to fight the chilly air. She firmly situated herself on the floor, eyes glued to the door where she was sure Haku would come in later. But fatigue was also slowly consuming her, and her eyelids stubbornly battled against the sleepiness until they could no longer fight it.

Chihiro was sooner or later found by Rin, snoozing lightly on the wooden floor of the boiler room. The sable spirit made a move to wake the human up, but was soon stopped by the boiler man.

"She needs rest," Kamaji explained as he lightly placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Especially with the news we are about to tell her."

**-OoO-**

Kohaku never made it back.

Chihiro learned of this from Kamaji the moment she woke up. Fearing for the worst, Chihiro opened her mouth, but words failed her. Instead, her eyes pricked, and she suddenly felt the need to cry. Luckily for her, Rin immediately engulfed her in a hug to effectively stop her from crying, although Chihiro could not stop the sob that escaped her lips.

"I'm sure the lizard's just a little late," the sable spirit said, hoping to alleviate Chihiro's sorrow, "I bet Zeniba gave him an earful for not reporting sooner."

She gave the human spirit a reassuring smile, and Chihiro nodded in reply, but she could not return the smile. There was, after all, an odd feeling blossoming in her chest that told her that all was not well.

But she could not telly anybody that, and instead focused her attention to the chores she was supposed to do for now. She silently hoped that she was wrong and that Kohaku would return sometime today.

Try as she might, however, Chihiro could not erase the nagging feeling that somehow, Kohaku was in danger. Even as she worked with the other girls, Chihiro could not shake her worries and her fears. As such, she moved mechanically, only doing the errands ordered to her by Rin like a robot, making the sable spirit concerned about her well-being.

It didn't help that by lunch, there were still no signs of the dragon spirit. By then, Chihiro had become fidgety in her seat, wringing her shirt in fistfuls whereas her eyes kept darting at the untouched food in her hands to the door, as if expecting someone to magically appear in a matter of seconds.

And apparently, Rin has had enough of the human's antics.

When Chihiro's attention flew to the door for the nth time, despite Kamaji's pleas for the girl to eat, Rin immediately stood up, ordered the sootballs to bring Chihiro's _human world_ clothes_, _and hoisted the human spirit up in a flash.

In return, Chihiro blinked confusedly at Rin, but the sable spirit said nothing. Instead, she hastily placed the unused train ticket in Chihiro's palm before bending down to retrieve the girl's clothes.

"You're worried, even if it's not right for you to be," Rin explained to the human spirit, "so I think you should go to Zeniba's yourself and find out. I'm sure you'll see the lizard there, safe and sound and probably stuffing himself senseless with goodies."

Chihiro opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when Rin shoved the human her school uniform, urging her to put it on immediately before Yubaba found out.

"Rin," Kamaji spoke softly, "don't you think it's dangerous for her to go by herself? You heard Haku; there's something out there."

Rin snorted in an unladylike fashion and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, what do you want Sen to do, Kamaji? Wait for the lizard worriedly until her hair turns gray because of stress?"

"No, no. Nothing of that sort," Kamaji replied, scratching his head. "I was just implying that waiting is the best option right now, especially because we do not really know where Haku is. We are not even sure if he is safe or not."

At Chihiro's flinch, Kamaji immediately rectified his statement, "But I'm sure he is alright. There is nothing to worry about. None at all."

Rin didn't look convinced and even Chihiro seemed a little wary. "I," the human spirit said, her eyes darting from Rin to Kamaji. "I would like to go to Zeniba's, Kamaji. I really want to see her."

Kamaji sighed exasperatedly as Rin let out a victory whop. "That's reckless, Sen. And what will Rin and I tell Haku in he ever arrives here just in time you boarded the train?"

"Well..."

"He'll be furious, Sen. And besides, I am not letting you leave without an escort. Your safety is my top priority, granddaughter."

"Kamaji..." Chihiro started, suddenly feeling guilt for not thinking about the old spider's feelings. "I'll be fine, you know. I'll be extra careful. I —"

"If you're so worried, why not let me be Chihiro's guide?" chimed in another voice that was very familiar to everyone in the room. They looked around, trying to find the source of the voice but could not locate it. Making an annoyed huff, the voice spoke again, "I'm down here!"

Several pairs of eyes looked down and widened in surprise when they found a tiny floating man-shaped paper standing on the ground. The piece of paper floated an inch or two from the ground, before its pointed tip, the area where its legs were supposed to be, touched the ground.

Almost immediately, a see-through version of the bathhouse's owner popped out from where the paper had landed, shocking everyone in the room except for Chihiro.

The sootballs scurried to their home instantly, Kamaji turned and started grinding random herbs in an effort to look busy, and Rin stood numbly for a couple of seconds before she immediately backed away, her eyes searching for anything that could help make her look like she was doing something as well.

It was only Chihiro who greeted the intruder enthusiastically, her mouth splitting in to a wide grin, which was a huge contrast to her depressed state seconds ago.

"Granny!" Chihiro exclaimed, rushing to embrace the old witch but was disappointed when she ended up passing through the woman. "Still see-through, I guess," the human spirit mumbled, pouting just a bit.

Zeniba laughed kindly at the human spirit, beckoning the girl to come closer. "My, look how you've grown!" Zeniba gushed as she examined Chihiro proudly, almost like a real grandmother would to her grandkids. "You look very lovely, Chihiro. Very pretty!"

The human smiled shyly in return, awkwardly tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she blushed prettily. It was also at this moment that Rin decided to speak and clear the confusion, seeing as neither human nor witch seemed inclined to explain to her or Kamaji.

"Granny?" She asked, her question directed to Chihiro while pointing a finger at Zeniba's way. When her partner merely nodded, Rin turned to the witch. "Then, I'm guessing you are Zeniba?" The witch smiled kindly as she nodded her confirmation, making Rin sigh in relief. "Good. I would have freaked out if you were Yubaba."

When the witch laughed wholeheartedly, Rin relaxed her tensed muscles before chuckling as well. "Not to be rude or anything, but what brings you here, Zeniba?" The sable spirit asked curiously once their laughter had subsided.

Almost as if someone had cast a horrible spell, Zeniba's mirth was quickly replaced by sadness and weariness combined. At the look on the witch's face, Chihiro's stomach churned uncomfortable, and her heart thudded painfully against her chest.

"I cannot speak right now. My sister might sense my magic if I stay too long, and she'll demand explanations."

Then, the witch turned her attention back to Chihiro, who immediately straightened up to listen to the witch.

"I'll wait for you at the station, Chihiro. You must go to Swamp Bottom immediately. To help Haku, I must give something to you."

Chihiro could feel the cold sweat running down her back when she heard and fully processed Zeniba's statement. Gulping, the girl tried to look calm, but she could already sense the trouble as she heard her heart's rapid beating. "He-help Haku?" The girl stuttered, hoping she had heard wrong.

But the witch only looked even grimmer as she eyes the shaking girl. "He has been captured."

**-OoO-**

Chihiro immediately headed for the station after she changed her clothes. She was thankful that Yubaba wasn't able to sense her sister's intrusion nor was she able to spot Chihiro leaving the bathhouse in a hurry.

The human girl ran in full speed, clearly intending on not wasting any more time, that by the end of her running, she was panting and sweating. She looked around, trying to spot her escort. Zeniba did say that she was going to escort Chihiro to Swamp Bottom. Taking large gulps of air, Chihiro smoothened the wrinkles of her shirt when something light landed in her shoulders.

Surprised, Chihiro immediately faced whatever was on her shoulder and came face-to-face with a gray, chubby little mouse. Chihiro blinked rapidly as the mouse blinked in reply.

"Boh?!" Chihiro almost shrieked as the mouse eagerly bobbed his head up and down. "What are you doing here?! How did you even get here?"

To answer her question, the mouse pointed to a tiny mosquito-like animal floating in the vicinity. Chihiro paled, immediately recognizing the flying thing to be Yu-bird, who only gave her a short nod as a greeting.

"You didn't answer my question," Chihiro started, looking at the two sternly. "What are you doing here?"

Both mouse and mosquito started squeaking and buzzing as answer, making Chihiro sigh in exasperation. She had a dreaded feeling what these two wanted to do, but Chihiro would actually feel a little bit better if they were to stay in the confines of the bathhouse, where they would be safe from harm.

"It seems," Zeniba suddenly spoke up, making Chihiro jump, "that my nephew was listening to our conversation a while ago." Then, turning to the mouse and the bird, Zeniba asked if the two had their own tickets.

The two nodded eagerly before showing the witch their own tickets for the train ride, leaving Chihiro to wonder where and how they managed to hide it when they had such small bodies.

"Very well," the witch acquiesced, seeing as both mouse and mosquito looked very determined to help. "You can go with Chihiro. Help me protect her, won't you?"

At their nods, Zeniba smiled and turned to Chihiro, explaining to the human that Boh and Yu-Bird would be fine. Then, with a wave of her hand, her see-through figure disappeared and was transformed back into the human-like paper, before folding itself neatly and tucking itself securely in Chihiro's skirt pocket.

Chihiro was about to say something, maybe a protest because she really did not want to endanger Boh or Yu-Bird in any way, when a certain sound stopped her. Turning to where the sound came from, Chihiro soon found the train coming her way before stopping on the platform where she waited.

Taking a deep breath, Chihiro steeled herself as she boarded the train and gave her train ticket, along with Boh's and Yu-Bird's.

**-OoO-**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I regret to inform everyone that I will be abandoning this story. My brain hasn't been fed well these past few days, and most of my creative juices (if I had any) have run dry. Not to mention, my inner fangirl's getting weirder and weirder as the days pass. Truthfully speaking, I already wrote Chapter 15 days ago, but inner wasn't satisfied with it. In fact, so unsatisfied was she that she deleted said file and ordered me to write everything all over again. **

**I just hope that with this chapter, I managed to capture everyone's attention. But I'm really not going to continue anymore, I'm sorry.**

**And lastly... yes, that was just a joke. No, I'm not abandoning this story, and yes, I will end this, even if I have to miss a few hours of sleep. Why did I pull a joke on you, you ask? Well, it's because I'm FruitySmell, and I'm a fruitcake. And besides, who ever said that you can pull jokes only on April Fool's Day?**

**But back to the story... Hohoho, what's this? The gang is back! And they are off to rescue Haku again, because Haku is such a damsel in distress! Hohoho! **

***cough***

Anyway, a huge THANK YOU to those who left a review. I hope I was able to send everyone a private message containing my gratitude. If not, I apologize, and I give you the freedom to give me a virtual-slap. Ah, but before that, there is one person whom I cannot actually send a private message because she has no account in FF.

So, let me say THANK YOU to DeathTheKid20 for leaving me those lovely reviews. Also... what's this?! A Neji fan too? Dear God, woman! I need to talk to you personally! So I may pour all the "FEELS" I have since the introduction of Chapter 614.

(Last note as well. Are you, by any chance, a NejiTen fan too? -crosses fingers- )

**Once again, thanks for reading. If you have the time, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro frowned as she tried to calm herself. She was now onboard the train and she knew that it was going to take a while before she arrived at the sixth stop. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt anxiously as she sighed for the eighth time (she counted) since boarding the train.

Glancing at her left, she saw Boh and Yu-bird by the window, looking at the scenery with poorly veiled interest. The two seemed to be playing some kind of game as Boh would sometimes point at something from outside, anything from a tree to a house, and would cheer excitedly when Yu-bird gave him a nod. Oftentimes, the mouse would squeal dejectedly when Yu-bird shook her head.

Sighing yet again, her ninth time since boarding the train (supplied her mind, but this time, Chihiro decided to stop counting), the human shifted in her seat so she could face the window as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Chihiro asked, which earned her the attention of both mouse and bird. Boh squeaked and tapped on the glass by way of response before turning to Chihiro and pointing his eyes.

"Some kind of game, then?" The girl queried once more and smiled just a bit when the two nodded their heads very eagerly. "Can I join you?"

Almost immediately, the two excitedly nodded that Chihiro feared their heads might actually detach from their necks if they kept at it. Then, patting her hand to get her attention, Boh started the game by gesturing wildly with his arms, eyes widening a bit to prove his point, although he refrained from making a sound.

As soon as he stopped, he looked at Chihiro and Yu-bird and tilted his head. Yu-bird immediately scanned the whole area to search, leaving Chihiro confused as to what she was supposed to do.

"Uhm, Boh? I'm not sure I know what " Chihiro started but was cut off by the sounds Yu-bird made as she tapped the train's window.

Both Chihiro and Boh looked at where Yu-bird had pointed out, and the human spirit couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the thing outside.

It was a huge building that looked as if it was designed by an eccentric architect. It stood almost as large as the bathhouse, but it greatly lacked the beauty and the artistic design that the bathhouse boasted. It was almost as if the building's designer, most probably its owner as well, just decided to put whatever random thing he could find and put it in his home.

Most of all, the building had legs (that looked like a chicken's?) and it was walking, leaving in its wake a trail of steam that puffed out of its chimney. Chihiro gulped as she watched the huge (walking!) contraption merrily walking its way before it completely disappeared from their view.

Chihiro wondered who in their right minds would actually live in such a weird house (or was it even a house to begin with?). Besides her, Boh cheered and gave Yu-bird a congratulatory pat on the back for having guessed correctly the object that the mouse wanted them to spot.

**-OoO-**

It became an unspoken arrangement that Chihiro would be the one to challenge Boh and Yu-bird to spot the item she was looking for, given the fact that Chihiro could not understand either Boh or Yu-bird. The game would start with Chihiro giving one or two descriptions of the item in question, and once she gave the signal, Boh and Yu-bird would immediately start pointing at their guesses.

However, upon arriving at the fourth stop, the sun had already set, and both mouse and bird had gone to sleep, curling themselves on Chihiro's lap comfortably.

Chihiro smiled as she eyed the two before she gazed at the window. Blurs of light passed as the train moved on, and even when she was tired, Chihiro forced herself not to take a nap. As much as possible, she had to stay awake or else they'd pass the sixth stop without noticing.

Fortunately for her, they finally arrived at Swamp Bottom, and Chihiro gently woke her companions before leaving the train. She vaguely heard the hiss of train's doors as it closed behind her as she surveyed Swamp Bottom.

The place was exactly how she remembered it; thick trees surrounded the place, and the only inclination that it was indeed Swamp Bottom was the little sign on the platform that bore the location's name. The only source of light was the bright moon above, and a tiny illumination that seemed to be heading their way.

Thu human spirit and her companions waited curiously as the ball of light made its way towards them. It turned that it was Zeniba's lamppost coming in to greet guests.

It waved its arms to Chihiro and the others, and as soon as they were close enough, the lamppost bowed in greeting, whereas Chihiro, Boh, and Yu-bird bowed back. Then, it turned and began leading its guests to Zeniba's cottage, making squeaking sounds every time it hopped.

Once they arrived at the entrance to Zeniba's place, the lamppost bowed again before attaching itself on Zeniba's gate. Chihiro and her companions bowed as well in gratitude before slowly making their way to the door.

As if waiting their arrival, said door opened invitingly, and Chihiro found herself welcomed by a tight and warm hug the moment she stepped inside the witch's abode.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise!" Zeniba cooed as she held Chihiro tightly in her arms. She released the girl for a moment to examine her, before pulling Chihiro into another tight hug. "I know I've said this before but you've certainly grown, my dear. However, you are still as thin as ever!"

Almost as if on cue, the table was suddenly piled with different types of food and drinks. Zeniba then led Chihiro to the table and had the girl sit on one of the available chairs. A plate and some other eating utensils were then offered to Chihiro, and she wasn't all that surprised to find Boh and Yu-bird already at the table and helping themselves to a biscuit.

Chihiro opened her mouth to say something, but Zeniba immediately shushed her with a finger on her lips.

"I know what you are about to say, Chihiro," the witch started as she offered the human a piece of cake, "but right now, you need some food in your stomach. You've been travelling all day, I take it. Surely, you are famished."

Having no chance to deny her hunger (because at the exact moment when Zeniba mentioned food, her stomach grumbled, much to the human's chagrin), Chihiro grabbed a cup of warm tea and started eating the scrumptious cake offered to her minutes ago by the witch.

A slight movement on her left startled her, and when Chihiro turned to face it, she found No-Face offering her another slice of cake. The entity grunted as he handed the cake, and Chihiro gave him a smile and politely thanked him as she took the cake. No-Face showed his delight by giving those odd grunting sounds he usually makes.

Within a few minutes of silent eating, except for the occasional grunts by No-Face, the little burps from Boh, and the clinking of plates and other utensils used, the table was now bare, as most of its occupants had eaten the food served. It was also at this precise moment that Zeniba opened the topic on Kohaku's capture.

Aided by her crystal ball, the witch showed Chihiro and the others of what had happened to the dragon spirit before he reached the bathhouse.

By the time the crystal ball had finished showing the scene of the attack, everyone in the room had gone oddly pale and quiet. Both Boh and Yu-bird had huddled themselves, their eyes tightly closed and their hands had covered their ears in an effort to drown their friend's anguished cries during the battle.

No-Face stood beside Chihiro and offered a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, whereas his other hand held a kettle filled with calming tea, just in case the human or anyone else in the room needed it.

And speaking of Chihiro, the human was rigid, having stood up from the chair she occupied the moment she saw Kohaku's suffering. Her eyes stayed glued to Zeniba's crystal ball; her body shook as her mind replayed over and over the scene that was shown to her a while ago.

It took seconds for her to react as she remained in shock. Finally, tears pooled and began to fall rapidly, and her body suddenly swayed and lost the ability to stand up. She would have landed on the floor painfully had No-Face not acted fast and wrapped his arms to steady the human spirit.

Talking seemed impossible for Chihiro to do as no coherent thoughts came to mind. Only the thought of Kohaku beaten and hurt was repeated in her thoughts like an old movie. The tears continued to flow, and Chihiro hastily wiped them with her uniform's sleeve. How unfortunate for her when fresh tears replaced those that she had just wiped.

"Wha —... what," Chihiro stuttered as soon as she finally found her voice. "What... was that... that thing, just now?"

Zeniba shook her head as she shifted in her chair before looking at Chihiro squarely in the eye. "That was a spirit mass, Chihiro. An entity like our dear friend, No-Face."

Startled, Chihiro turned to No-Face, who simply helped her take a seat on her chair before nodding at her. The old witch coughed to gain everyone's attention before continuing her story.

"Although it happens rarely, a spirit may lose his identity when he no longer feels the importance of existing in this realm."

Zeniba waved her hand, and an image popped out of the crystal ball, showing a picture of a spirit.

"The transformation is gradual, but the more the spirit feels negative feelings—such as guilt, greed, depression, anger, jealousy, pain—for himself or for whatever situation he has gotten himself into," as Zeniba spoke, the spirit shown in the crystal ball suddenly turned blacker and was slowly losing its shape, "the more he loses his memories that define him."

"Then, when all the negative energies accumulate and become too overwhelming for a spirit," the spirit in the picture twitched, as if in pain, as blackness enveloped it, "the spirit becomes nothing more than an empty thing, an endless void that can never be filled, even when it tries to absorb every energy in its path, be it positive or negative energy."

Zeniba paused as she let the image explain more. The spirit in her crystal ball had finally emerged from the darkness that surrounded it; however, it had lost its definite features and simply turned into a huge black blob."

It looked almost like No-Face, but it had no mask. It was simply a huge black mass, but the sight of it made Chihiro cringe in fear. The picture in the crystal ball looked so much like the one that attacked Kohaku.

"And because they are nothing more than an empty void, they will greedily devour anything and everything in their path," Zeniba continued as she directed her attention to Chihiro. "I'm sure you remember the incident when No-Face wreaked havoc in the bathhouse?"

Chihiro nodded grimly. "He was always eating, and he kept offering me things, be it food or gold."

Zeniba nodded once before she spoke once more. "The moment No-Face stepped inside the bathhouse, he was overcome by many negative energies. Greed, I'm sure, was the predominant emotion, right, No-Face?"

No-Face grunted in reply.

"Because he was exposed to greed, it was only natural that he felt the excessive desire to want everything as well," Zeniba explained, waving her hand to switch her crystal ball off. "And then, you came along."

The witch cast a kind smile at Chihiro, making the human look at her in question. "Me?" Chihiro asked tentatively, pointing at herself in disbelief.

"Yes, you," Zeniba chuckled suddenly, "you were the only one who refused No-Face's gifts. The one who showed him kindness and welcomed him in the bathhouse. You were so pure, an innocent soul amidst those consumed by avarice, that No-Face soon became obsessed with you. He wanted to taint you, but in the end, you saved him instead."

No-Face nodded eagerly as he grabbed one of Chihiro's hands and enclosed it tightly in his. The human, however, remained glued to her seat, disbelief clearly seen on her face.

"So, I really saved you?" Chihiro asked softly and was rewarded by more nods from No-Face. "No way. I don't believe it."

"What's not to believe?" Zeniba wondered aloud as she gave Chihiro a warm smile. "The answer is right in front of you. Look at how serene No-Face is now. It's all thanks to you."

Chihiro turned to No-Face and couldn't help but smile a bit as her old friend continued to nod excitedly. "Then, I'm happy for you, No-Face." Chihiro said earnestly, patting No-Face's hands with her free one. "But Granny," continued the human spirit as she turned to the witch, "do you think maybe No-Face can remember his lost memories?"

The old witch hummed in her seat, contemplating on her answer, before she spoke. "It's merely a theory of mine, Chihiro, but I think No-Face does hold a few of his memories."

"Really?"

The witch nodded once. "When a spirit loses everything, he becomes a ball of mass and nothing more. However, No-Face still has a mask. A face, actually, if one looks at it positively."

Chihiro was beaming when she addressed No-Face. "Isn't that great news, No-Face? You might actually remember everything if you try. So don't give up, okay?"

No-Face grunted his reply, but Zeniba suddenly spoke up. "But if I were honest with everybody right now, it seemed that No-Face's recalling of his memories had suddenly stopped when he arrived here at Swamp Bottom. My bet is that there is something in the bathhouse that prompts him to remember. But, we also know that once No-Face enters the bathhouse, he becomes consumed with greed again, so it is not advisable for him to enter that place."

Then, Zeniba grinned slyly as she added, "Plus, I'm sure my sister has not forgotten the fact that No-Face vomited on her. It must have taken her hours to remove all that gunk!" And because she could no longer control herself, Zeniba let out a loud laugh, her eyes seemingly tearing up in obvious glee. Even Boh and Yu-bird thought it was funny, and both shared in the laughter at Yubaba's expense.

Only No-Face and Chihiro remained expressionless in their place; the former feeling guilty for his actions, whereas the latter just couldn't find it funny. After all, the mere memory of it still grossed her out, and most importantly, she still had Kohaku to worry about.

Clearing her throat, Chihiro voiced out her thoughts regarding her dragon friend, and the topic effectively brought the seriousness back in the room.

"Ah, yes," Zeniba said gravely, "my student. You want to rescue him, I take it?"

The human spirit nodded determinedly, and Zeniba noticed that even Boh, Yu-bird, and No-Face nodded as well, their own determination clearly shining. Zeniba smiled proudly at them all.

"I may know a way," Zeniba muttered, but it was enough to lift everyone's mood. However, as they were about to ask for help, Zeniba held a hand up, effectively quieting everyone in the room. "But I think my help is not even needed. My student is strong and wise. I'm sure he'll find a way to escape."

Everyone stared at the witch incredulously, but she wasn't even finished as she suddenly faced Chihiro. "I know what you want, child. You wish to go back to your world, don't you? My student mentioned it to me."

Startled, it took a while for Chihiro to nod her reply, but by then, Zeniba had continued speaking. "I know a spell that can help you, but it must be done tonight and immediately. The moon is full tonight, and thus, my powers have increased. If we don't do it today, I'm afraid it will take days before I can cast it again."

"Granny... what are you trying to say?"

Zeniba heaved sigh before talking. "I'm saying you should leave now. You don't have to try and rescue Haku. I'm sure he can do it by himself. Don't forget, Chihiro, that you possess no magical ability. You cannot help my student. You'd only end up getting in the way if you stay."

It was harsh, but entirely true that Chihiro couldn't help but flinch at Zeniba's words. She WILL only get in the way if she tried to reach Kohaku wherever he might be. And besides all that, the dragon was strong, maybe even at par with Yubaba, although the human spirit wasn't too sure about that.

Whether she stays or leaves, it wouldn't make much of a difference. This opportunity presented to her right now was the chance of a lifetime; the chance she had been seeking ever since she arrived in the Spirit World a second time. Surely, Kohaku would understand if she left without telling him... right?

Shaking her head, Chihiro replied firmly. "Thank you, Granny. But I think I'll stay. I'll never forgive myself if I don't say goodbye properly to Rin, Kamaji, and Haku. And I also want to make sure Haku's safe before I go back. I really want to see him."

She blushed at the last part of her speech and immediately looked away, thus missing the odd look that flashed in Zeniba's eyes.

"My student, Haku. He never planned on helping you go back, Chihiro. He wanted you to stay."

That statement shook Chihiro, making her almost stand up from her seat. Her heart started beating faster, and she hoped that Zeniba was just joking around. Unfortunately, the witch only looked at her earnestly.

"I don't understand. Why would he—"

"It is not in my place to tell you. You must ask him once you see him again."

Chihiro could only stare numbly at the witch. She licked her dry lips and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. A shot of pain gripped her heart as she felt Kohaku's betrayal sink in.

She could not fathom what possessed Kohaku to do this to her. She wanted to scream at his face, maybe even slap him. Or... or she could take Zeniba's offer right now. That would show him not to mess with her. Why would he even deceive her in the first place anyway? Was it for his entertainment? Did he find it funny to trick humans like her?

'_No_,´ Chihiro cried in her thoughts, '_Haku would never do that. He's a good person_.'

Then, did it mean that perhaps the dragon spirit had another plan? Or perhaps, the spell that Zeniba spoke of had dire consequences, but what could it be if there was?

She chanced a glance at the witch, only to find Zeniba daintily sipping her cup of tea. Looking at her left, Chihiro found herself face-to-face with Boh and Yu-bird, her confusion clearly mirrored in their pairs of eyes.

Chihiro saw the two cringe the moment she made a huge sigh. Then, turning to Zeniba, Chihiro looked at the witch squarely in the eye.

"I'm staying, Granny. I don't know why Haku did what he did, but I'm sure he had a good reason. I would never think that Haku would deliberately hurt me. I trust him."

Zeniba placed her cup and did not bother to hide her satisfied smile. "So, it's settled." Zeniba declared as she looked at Chihiro proudly."But for now, let us all rest. It's already night, and Boh is supposed to be asleep an hour ago."

Slowly, Zeniba stood up and made her way upstairs, with Boh, Yu-bird, and No-Face trailing behind her. Chihiro stood up at a snail's pace as well, but she stayed for a while to stretch her limbs.

The pang in her chest still throbbed, but Chihiro firmly stood in her belief that Kohaku was only thinking of her safety when he made his decision. No matter what Zeniba said, Chihiro would always believe in the dragon spirit. She trusted him.

'_I love him_.'

She blushed an even redder shade when the thought crossed her mind. She slapped her cheeks, hoping for the warmth to leave, but it only made things worse. Now, her cheeks were both red AND sore.

Chihiro vaguely heard Zeniba call out her name to tell her that her room was ready. The girl answered back her gratitude and rushed upstairs to thank the witch personally. She just hoped that Zeniba wouldn't notice her sudden redness. And if the witch did, Chihiro hoped she wouldn't pry.

**-OoO-**

He stood unmoving as he gazed at the horizon. Vestiges of light was appearing, and No-Face knew that the sun was about to rise soon. He turned his gaze upstairs, to where Chihiro and the others slept soundly and wondered to himself if he should wake them up or not.

Sleep was an action he had never needed, not since his transformation, as far as he knew. Every day, without fail, he would use the calmness of the night to his advantage and would try to recover his lost memories.

So far, he could only remember the soft, pale skin that complemented those dark blue dresses she was so fond of. He also remembered her golden hair that shone brightly under the sun. He remembered the feel of threading his fingers on her hair, her melodic laughter that followed after, and her playful nature as she batted his hands in jest.

Sadly, he could not recall a face, and the thought of forgetting the most crucial part of this mystery person's features aggravated No-Face endlessly. And last night was just as fruitless as any other night; he still had no clue as to who it was.

Releasing a tired sigh, No-Face slithered to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea.

**-OoO-**

After their breakfast, Zeniba gave Chihiro, Boh, and Yu-bird train tickets, telling them to go straight to the bathhouse. She still had not said a word regarding the plan to save Kohaku, but Chihiro kept quiet, knowing that the witch was still planning something.

Now, they waited at the platform for the train to arrive, Zeniba gushing over and over for them to be careful and to watch each other's back. She also packed them some snacks for the trip. Then, clearing her throat, Zeniba motioned for Chihiro to come closer, which the human spirit did. With raised eyebrows, Chihiro watched as Zeniba started checking her dress pockets, obviously looking for something.

Chihiro assumed that the witch finally found what she was looking for when Zeniba made a cry of success. The witch then asked Chihiro to hold out her hands, and when Chihiro obeyed, she placed something on the girl's open palms.

It was the Golden Seal.

Gasping, Chihiro was about to say something, but Zeniba effectively cut her off by holding a hand up. "You'll need it if you want to save Haku," the witch explained kindly.

"But this is important to you! I can't just take it," Chihiro said, her voice slightly an octave higher. It was clear that the human was panicking, but the witch only laughed in reply.

"It will protect you. Keep it."

"But Granny, this is—"

The sound of a train whistle stopped whatever Chihiro had to say, as Zeniba ushered them to go inside the train. Chihiro made a last effort to give the seal back, but Zeniba took her hands and firmly enclosed the seal in Chihiro's hands.

The witch shook her head, and Chihiro took a moment to look at the seal in her hands before giving Zeniba a tight hug as her way of expressing her gratitude.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro frowned as she gazed at the seal in her hand. Zeniba had told them a while ago before leaving that they would arrive at the bathhouse by nightfall. Chihiro wisely used this time to ponder about the clue that Zeniba gave her.

"_You'll need it if you want to save Haku_."

Those words uttered by Zeniba baffled the human spirit. How could she, a mere human with no possession of any magical capabilities, use the seal? She was not a practitioner of magic nor was she an expert in this strange realm. If the thing that attacked Kohaku managed to overpower the dragon, how can she best it?

Groaning, Chihiro quickly pocketed the Golden Seal and chose to distract herself by looking outside. As usual, Boh and Yu-bird had already claimed their place by the window, playing their game happily. They invited Chihiro sometime ago, but the human politely declined, claiming she was tired.

The sun was still present in the sky, and judging by what Zeniba told her, it would be a while before they arrived at the bathhouse. Grumbling to herself, Chihiro once again pulled the Golden Seal out of her pocket to examine it and then pocketed it after she was done.

It wouldn't do good if Yubaba sees it; Chihiro bet the witch would waste no time in claiming the seal and use it for whatever she planned. And speaking of the witch, what was Chihiro going to do with her? She had, after all, left the bathhouse without Yubaba's permission. Surely, the witch would punish her, right?

Right.

So, Chihiro did what she had to do. Turning to Boh, she called the mouse softly, but Boh immediately reacted to her call, his eyes turning to Chihiro and giving the girl an inquisitive stare.

"If your mom asks, tell her that you forced me to come with you, okay?"

Boh tilted his head in question before his eyes widened in realization. He happily nodded and even Yu-bird, who had heard the conversation, nodded just as eagerly as well.

By the time they were almost at the bathhouse, the three were already snoozing, Chihiro at her seat, whereas Boh and Yu-bird settled on her lap. Chihiro had suffered a minor headache from all the thinking she did a while ago and politely asked the train's conductor to wake her up once they arrived at the bathhouse. Her eyelids immediately closed when the conductor gave her a nod.

They were almost reaching their stop when Boh's nose suddenly twitched. In a flash, the mouse was already up and alert, frantically looking around. Hastily, he woke Chihiro up and after a few seconds of prodding, successfully roused the human from her slumber.

"Nnnghh... Boh. What is it?" Chihiro mumbled as she wiped the sleep off her eyes. She was rewarded by a series of panicked squeals as the mouse gestured wildly at her. Beside Boh, Yu-bird tensed as well.

"I don't understand. What are you—"

Chihiro's sentence was cut off when a large explosion was suddenly heard. The few spirits onboard the train fearfully looked around as they searched for the sound's source. The train slowly came to a halt, and everyone waited with bated breath.

Suddenly, a loud screeching was heard as metal was slowly torn by huge claws. The spirits panicked; most were screaming and running in fear, whereas some stayed rooted in their spot, the fear they felt hindering them from moving.

One of those who sat still was Chihiro. She was afraid, but her fright was not based on the fear of the unknown. No, it was the fact that the owner of those claws sparked a feeling of familiarity inside her chest that her heart throbbed painfully as she waited for the creature to show itself.

'_No_.'

The claws had finally ripped a part of the train, and behind the passengers, another part of the train had been wrecked by what looked like the creature's tail.

'_It can't be_.'

The creature finally appeared, waling in all fours and searching for something within the crowd. The hawk-like appendages scratched the train's wooden floors; its scales sparkled beautifully but hauntingly as the pale moon's lights reflected on them, and its mane was a perfect shade of green.

But what was most captivating of the creature was the color of its eyes; a pair of emerald, the shade just as perfect as its mane. And now, said orbs were frantically searching the sea of people, hungrily looking for its chosen prey.

Then, the eyes topped as they landed on Chihiro. The predatory gleam made Chihiro shudder, and it took most of her strength hot to collapse and break down crying.

It almost seemed like a faraway memory when those eyes stared at her with kindness and care, given with the way it... _he_... was looking at her right now.

'_Please_,_ someone wake me up from this nightmare_!'

But no amount of pleading and wishful thinking could help her right now, and finally, the last of Chihiro's strength crumbled. She cried brokenly, but her eyes never left him, even as he snarled at her.

Then, the creature poised to attack, and Chihiro closed her eyes, willing for the image to disappear. The human bit her lip before she opened them to speak the creature's name.

"Haku…"

The creature attacked.

**-OoO-**

**AUTHOR's NOTES:**

**I wanted to upload yesterday (February 17) because it was my birthday, but then my computer suddenly went all crazy on me and wouldn't connect to my internet provider. The mechanic suspected a virus, so my computer is off to Repair La-La-Land. I'm so sorry for the delay.  
**

So, in my original draft, I ended up with Chihiro finally (finally!) realizing that she has feelings for our dear old dragon boy, but then I thought... Well, nothing much happened in this chapter, and I felt like I owe you guys more than just a chapter filled with nothing but all talks. So with that in mind, I added three more pages to the draft and ended in... a... cliffhanger...

**-coughs and awkwardly looks around-**

Yeah... so uhm, here is a little section for the anonymous reviews, because I cannot send you guys a private message:

**Angry Reader: **Now that you mention it, it IS almost a year since I've started writing this story. Tsk, not good. Not good at all. I was hoping I would be able to end this fiction by Chapter 20 or so, and I always make it a point to update twice in a month. So I hope I won't reach July just to finish this. I really do hope so.

**DeaththeKID20: **Good gracious, woman! You have got to make an account. I'm begging you!

**Amboozled: **Sorry if it took too long for me to update, dear. Work is very demanding, and I no longer have enough time to just sit down and write.

**Cats: **Thanks! And I'm trying as fast as I can, but as you can see, my updates are pretty sluggish. Sorry.

Anyway, thanks for reading! If it isn't much of a problem, do leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

Miraculously, she managed to duck before the dragon could hit her.

Chihiro didn't really know how she was able to think of evading Kohaku's attack, given that her mind was still disoriented. It was, perhaps, instinct that directed her, and now, Chihiro found herself mechanically crawling away from the dragon's range, unless she was willing enough to get hit by his swinging tail.

She heard a snarl from the dragon, and she instinctively turned to prepare for another attack. However, Chihiro was surprised to see him growling at thin air and biting at an unseen object. His tail continued to swish back and forth with force, as if trying to hit something. Luckily, everyone else had already fled the scene, so no one became a victim of Kohaku's relentless attacks.

Only Chihiro, Boh, and Yu-bird remained inside the already demolished train, and they watched, somewhat transfixed, as the dragon continued his battle against the invisible opponent.

Then, the dragon let out a pained cry before he smashed his own head against the train's walls. The sound of wood breaking filled the air, and Chihiro winced as blood spurted out of the dragon's head, which stained his mane and dripped on the floor.

The dragon seemed to have calmed down somewhat, panting in harsh breaths as he tried to even out his breathing. Blood continued to ooze from his gaping wound, and when the dragon tiredly sighed and slumped on the floor, Chihiro chose to approach him slowly, despite the combined efforts of both Boh and Yu-bird to stop her.

"Haku?" Chihiro called out softly, unsurely.

But it was more than enough to snap the dragon out of his weakened stupor, and he immediately raised his head to acknowledge Chihiro. Brown met green, and Chihiro was swept with the longing to embrace the dragon right there, right now.

The ire in his eyes was gone, only to be replaced with concern mixed with confusion. Suddenly, the emerald orbs that Chihiro secretly admired widened, probably in realization, and Kohaku instantly distanced himself from Chihiro.

He began to react frantically when Chihiro took a step forward. Every time Chihiro moved, he took two steps backward. His eyes moved from anything in the room that could help, and when he spotted Boh and Yu-bird, he growled at them and looked relieved when the two nodded back.

Without warning, Boh immediately transformed into a huge baby and yanked Chihiro away from the dragon. Chihiro voiced her complaints and demanded Boh to let her go, but the baby adamantly refused to do so.

"Boh, please! Haku's badly hurt!" Chihiro pleaded as she tried to free herself from the baby's grip.

However, before the baby could answer her, Kohaku had approached them and nuzzled his snout against Chihiro's cheek, mindful enough not to smudge his blood on the human. Then, with a quick and grateful nod at Boh, Kohaku took off into the night sky, his scales shining brightly against the moonlight. Chihiro watched him go forlornly, and only when the dragon was nowhere to be seen did Boh loosen his grip on Chihiro's wrist.

Turning to the baby, Chihiro gazed at him quietly, silently pleading for answers.

"Haku asked me to stop you," Boh explained, his voice uncharacteristically soft and subdued. "He said you'd only get hurt if you get anywhere nearer."

Panicking, Chihiro instantly grabbed Boh's wrist. "What's going on, Boh? Why would Haku think that?" The human questioned, her voice just as soft as Boh's. Then, her voice cracked as she asked one more time. "What happened to him?"

Boh shook his head as he stared at Chihiro honestly. "Haku doesn't know either, Sen. But he thinks something is controlling him. He didn't want to hurt any of us accidentally, so he chose to leave. You have to understand that."

Chihiro nodded. She understood completely why Kohaku had to leave abruptly now that Boh had kindly explained the situation to her. But just because she understood, doesn't mean she would not feel any emotional pain from the experience. As she walked her way to the bathhouse, Chihiro could feel her heart breaking at each step she took.

**-OoO-**

It was nearly morning when they finally arrived at the bathhouse, because they had to walk the remaining distance. Automatically, Chihiro used the backdoor that led to the boiler room to make sure no one from the bathhouse could spot them.

Silently, Chihiro trudged on, her feet weighing like lead and walking on their own, as if they controlled by a machine. The things on her minds right now were overwhelming her, crowding her mind like a plague.

The fear of using the dreaded stairs didn't even register in her mind. Heck, even fatigue never crossed her mind as she continued to mull over what Boh had shared with her.

'_Someone or something was controlling Haku_.'

She pushed the door open and was greeted by a warm hiss of air. Apparently, Kamaji was already up and about, already starting the engines to heat the baths. Gears were already clinking and steam was hissing as Chihiro heard Kamaji barking out his orders.

'_And now, Haku's gone berserk and has attacked me, Boh, and Yu-bird.'_

Kamaji had yet to notice her, but when he did, he cried his adopted granddaughter's name in glee, reaching out to give the girl a tight hug, despite the two tokens that arrived with a loud ding.

"Good to know you're back!" Kamaji greeted, Chihiro still engulfed in his hold. "How was the trip to Zeniba's? Did you have a good time? Oh, and I take it, Haku's with you, hm?"

He said it in jest, mentally snickering at the thought of Chihiro flushing a deep cherry red at his insinuations. However, he didn't expect for the girl to stiffen in his embrace the moment he mentioned the dragon's name.

"What is it? What's wrong, Sen?" Kamaji softly asked as he gently distanced Chihiro so he could look at her and examine the girl and her reactions.

Chihiro looked tired and lost, a huge contrast to what Kamaji had expected. After all, the girl did visit Zeniba, who, Kamaji was sure, had treated Chihiro like a special guest in her home. And perhaps, Zeniba may have also told Chihiro how she could return home, seeing as the witch was quite knowledgeable and was also a powerful practitioner of magic.

Kamaji frowned as Chihiro looked about ready to burst into tears, but he patiently waited for the girl to explain. He chanced a glance at the mouse and the mosquito-like creature perched on Chihiro's shoulders, but both Boh and Yu-bird were oddly quiet as well, their eyes glued to the floor sadly.

Then, Kamaji's attention turned to the door, waiting for Kohaku to enter. Perhaps the dragon could shed some light regarding Chihiro's abnormal behavior.

But a few seconds of agonizing silence passed and the dragon never came. In fact, there was no sign of the dragon at all.

Dread suddenly coiled at the pit of his stomach at the sudden comprehension of the situation. And as if sharing his thoughts, Chihiro shook and started sobbing, tears no longer rolling, and Kamaji suspected that the girl could no longer shed anymore tears as she had already consumed her tear ducts' entire contents.

"Kamaji…" Chihiro sobbed mournfully. "It's Haku… he… he's —"

Chihiro wasn't able to finish her sentence as Kamaji engulfed her for a second hug. He murmured reassurances and rubbed her back comfortingly as Chihiro cried on his shoulder and held on to him like a lifeline. Words were no longer needed; Kamaji understood.

He felt the cloth of his shirt damped and shook his head sadly. He had been wrong in his first assumption; Chihiro had not fully cried all of her tears…

Yet.

**-OoO-**

Rin was on her way to the boiler room, a tray of Kamaji's lunch on her left hand and a basin full of the sootballs' star candies nestled securely on her right arm. She whistled a merry tune along the way, wondering to herself if perhaps Chihiro and the 'dumb lizard' were back already.

'_If they're not here yet, I am so accusing them of having a date!'_ Rin thought jokingly, her mind already planning wickedly on making Chihiro squirm, stutter, and blush. The sable spirit carefully placed the food she carried on the floor to open the tiny door that led to Kamaji's boiler room.

"Chow time!" She called out to everyone as she ducked a bit to enter the room. When her call wasn't answered, for the sootballs by now would have jumped and squealed in happiness , Rin quizzically looked up as soon as she fully entered the room.

She immediately spotted Kamaji; the boiler man was hunched on his working area, his concentration set on that one bath token dangling in front of him. Down below, the sootballs were working diligently, carrying with them coal after coal to feed the fire and keep the engine going.

"Wow, you guys sure are working hard." Rin commented lightly and whistled in awe. Kamaji jumped before his head whirled to Rin. The sable spirit raised a brow in return.

"What? You guys didn't hear me the first time? Have you gone deaf, old man? Or are you just that bus — MMURFH!"

Kamaji had reached out to cover her mouth, shushing her. Angrily, Rin narrowed her eyes, but the boiler man only shook his head in silent reply and made a zipping motion on his lips with his fingers. He let go as soon as he saw Rin nodding her head in agreement.

"Seriously though, what gives?" Rin asked in a hushed tone the moment she reached Kamaji's side.

The old spider said nothing at first as he was busily working on the order. Then, wordlessly, Kamaji motioned at the far right on the room, to where his supposed sleeping quarter lay.

Rin followed to where the old spider was pointing and gasped. Tucked in the old spider's futon was Chihiro, silently sleeping with Boh and Yu-bird by her side. Both mouse and mosquito-like creature were asleep as well, judging by the light snores coming from them.

"Sen's back. Since when? And where the heck is that lizard?" Rin asked confusedly, hoping for Kamaji to answer her questions. However, the old spider only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know either. I'm hoping Sen will tell us once she wakes up," replied Kamaji as he pulled the token to signal that the order was ready. "But right now, she needs the rest. She looks tired."

Rin nodded once and moved to sit down and give the sootballs their food when Kamaji called for her. The sable spirit quickly gave her attention to the boiler man.

"If it's not much of a problem, Rin, I was hoping if maybe you could bring Sen her lunch. I'm sure she'll be hungry once she wakes up."

**-OoO-**

Once Chihiro woke up, everyone soon started their lunch. Except for the soft greeting that came from Rin's lips, nobody else uttered a word. Only the occasional clinking of bowls and hissing of steam were heard as each of the occupants' minds was elsewhere.

Whereas Chihiro thought of nothing but the horrifying experience of having Kohaku attack her, Rin and Kamaji shared the same worried looks as they gazed at the human. Even Boh and Yu-bird, who both decided to stay to comfort Chihiro, were worried about the girl as well.

It was almost as if the brave and energetic Chihiro they knew vanished overnight in a blink of an eye and was replaced by this empty shell.

Yu-bird nudged Boh, who squeaked in surprise before shaking his head at the mosquito-like creature. The mouse then tapped Rin's hand, who glanced at him when he started squeaking and waving his arms about. The sable spirit nodded and faced Chihiro determinedly. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Pretty soon, Rin gave up and then looked at Kamaji with raised brows. The old spider tilted his head in question, and everyone, except Chihiro, stared at him back, as if expecting him to break the ice.

Having no choice, the old spider cleared his throat before calling for Chihiro's attention.

"We know you are distraught, Sen. We can see it in your eyes. But, we are also hoping that you might tell us. Perhaps Rin and I can help."

The human girl seemed to hesitate at first, but Boh and Yu-bird immediately reached out for her and showed their support by giving the girl a reassuring pat on her hand. Startled, Chihiro gazed at the two and started to speak when Boh gave her a thumb's up, with Yu-bird nodding encouragingly at her.

She told Kamaji and Rin of everything that happened at Zeniba's, on how the witch had given her the opportunity to go home, which Chihiro politely declined, saying that she wanted to bid to Rin and Kamaji a properly goodbye before leaving.

Chihiro smiled, her first one since arriving from Zeniba's, a little when Rin loudly declared how touched she was at Chihiro's reaction.

Then, Chihiro reached the part where Zeniba shared to her of Kohaku's intention of keeping Chihiro in the Spirit World. Rin's reaction was expected. The sable spirit suddenly stood up from her seat and loudly declared that she was 'going to strangle that goddamn lizard when he gets back!' It took Kamaji's coaxing to soothe Rin, and in a couple of seconds, the sable spirit was back to her seat, with one of Kamaji's hands patting her back in what would be a calming gesture.

"I'm sure Haku has a very good explanation for that. We all just have to trust him," reasoned Kamaji.

Chihiro nodded; she was glad to have someone else in the room that trusted Kohaku just as much as she did. With a cough, she continued, finally reaching the part where Zeniba showed to her, Boh, and Yu-bird what exactly happened to the dragon spirit.

"This blob thing, a spirit mass like No-Face as Granny told me, attacked Haku. And then… when we were boarding the train, Haku suddenly arrived and he assaulted us… like… like we were his enemies."

Chihiro clenched her fists, her eyes to the floor, and took a deep breath, before finally facing Kamaji and Rin.

The former was stroking his mustache, face scrunched in a contemplative manner, whereas the latter was frowning, her gaze at the door, as if expecting Kohaku to suddenly burst inside the room, face as nonchalant as ever. Then, with a deadpan voice, he'd tell them that, yes, he did just escape from his captor's clutches but he was also badly hurt in the process, and it would be wonderful if someone were to help him and heal him, please? (1)

Finally, Kamaji spoke, his tone grave. "Do you think that maybe Haku's being controlled by that creature, Sen?"

"I don't know, Kamaji," Chihiro replied helplessly, "I don't know what to think anymore."

Rin seemed to snap out of her own trance to give a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, well, I don't know about you guys," she started, "but I'm sure that the lizard can take care of himself. I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, the brat's strong."

She stood up and stretched, before offering a hand to Chihiro. "Strong enough for Yubaba to act cautious around him, if I may add."

Kamaji nodded at what Rin said and turned to Chihiro. "Rin has a point there, Sen. For now, show a little bit of faith, alright? I'm sure Haku will come home soon, I can feel it in my old bones."

Chihiro blinked, her eyes darting back and forth at Rin's and Kamaji's hopeful faces, before she nodded confidently and took Rin's offered hand.

"Right!"

Rin smiled and hoisted the human up. "And besides," continued the sable spirit, "it's not like the lizard's going to come here and destroy the bathhouse or anything as extreme as that. Come to think of it, why did that thing possess the lizard in the first place, anyway?"

Chihiro shrugged in reply, before she reached out to her pocket to grasp the Golden Seal, hoping that it would help her save Kohaku, if the need arises. However, no sooner had Rin finished her sentence, a loud explosion was heard, and the bathhouse shook just a bit as a part of its structure collapsed.

Frantic screams and sounds of falling debris soon followed as everyone in the boiler room froze.

And amidst the chaos that filled the air, a roar was heard.

It was a dragon's roar.

**-OoO-**

Disclaimer: Not my own line. Special thank to madin456 for giving the idea and then letting me use it.

**This is extremely a late and a very short chapter. Not to mention, very boring too. I wouldn't be too surprised if I receive flames after this. However, I do have an explanation. Remember when I said I always write my chapters in paper first before typing them in word document? Well, apparently, 2 days after my birthday, my officemates and I went to some "tree-planting event". And let's just say that during the event, I accidentally broke my right hand. The doctor said it was just a minor sprain, but she did advise me not to use "Righty" for a week, which I did. Then, when I started writing a week after the accident, my right hand throbbed painfully, and I was yet again advised to "keep it easy" for another week. Needless to say, "Righty" still hurts occasionally, so I have no choice but to stop writing and wait for another day to continue. Even now, my hand still aches, and I'm currently typing this chapter with my left hand (because "Lefty" is such a helpful hand, yes she is). **

But I did make it a point to send private thank you messages to you guys because your reviews always make me happy. I would also like to thank the anonymous reviewers here because I cannot send any private messages to you guys. One anon reviewer asked if I could hurry it up, and let me just say that I really am trying.

Ah, but anyway, enough with the author's notes. Once again, thank you to everyone who left a review and to those who faved/added my story to their list (50 faves and 59 alerts. Wow!).

Fruity, out!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

"Boh!" Chihiro called out to her friend worriedly as the mouse ran toward the door that led to the bathhouse's main rooms.

Upon hearing the explosion and once the initial shock faded, Boh had immediately moved, most probably to check on his mother. Yu-bird tagged along with the mouse as she too was worried for her mistress and her young master. Chihiro made a move to follow them, but she was forcibly yanked by Rin.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rin bellowed angrily, her hold on Chihiro's wrist tightening. "We need to get out of here and fast!"

Chihiro shook her head stubbornly and tried to free herself from Rin's vice-like grip, but her efforts were futile for the sable spirit didn't seem to let her go easily.

"Rin, let go! Bog and Yu-bird could get in trouble!"

"What of it?!" Rin snarled angrily, her voice reaching a higher pitch. "They can use magic, Sen. You can't! You're just a human spirit. You'll only get in the way."

Chihiro felt her heart tug painfully at what Rin said. She scowled, levelling the glare that the sable spirit was giving her. Truthfully speaking, Chihiro has had enough with these spirits belittling her. Sure, she was human and that she had no special powers to boast about, but she wasn't entirely hopeless!

She had to help somehow, because the last time she let someone go, she felt extremely guilty and useless, and nothing could quell the bitterness that crept over her heart as she watched him leave. And now, judging by the roar, Chihiro was sure that Kohaku had already been fully conquered by that thing, and a nagging voice whispered cruelly in her mind.

Had she pushed and pushed, would she have been able to save Kohaku back there? True, he had scared her the moment he growled and looked at her hungrily, but at least, at that time, he had lucid intervals as evidenced by the way he gently nuzzled his face on her cheek before leaving.

The dragon asked her to stay put because he wanted to protect her, and she did as she was told because deep down, she had been too frightened to fight whatever it was that she was about to face. So she accepted her own weakness and let her tears fall as her dragon left.

She had hoped for the best, had foolishly believed that Kohaku could overcome it, even without her help. And now, she was facing the consequences of her own cowardice, as another roar shook the building.

'_You'll need it if you want to save Haku_.'

Zeniba's voice rang through her head, and Chihiro gasped as she remembered the Golden Seal in her pocket. With her free hand, she reached inside her pocket and grasped the seal.

With a determined look in her eyes, Chihiro gazed back at Rin, who slightly recoiled at the renowned strength on the human's face. Never again will she feel so useless, so worthless, so weak. If she wanted to help, she would have to do her part as well.

She slowly snatched the seal from her pocket and showed it to Rin, who gasped.

"Isn't that Zeniba's...?" Rin questioned, not aware that her grip on Chihiro's tiny wrist had slackened. However, the human was consciously anticipating this, and Chihiro wasted no time in jerking her wrist free from Rin's clutches.

Then, Chihiro swiftly turned and rushed to where Boh and Yu-bird had gone, not even looking back to see if Rin was chasing her. On her way, she realized that the elevator had been destroyed, and she instantly fled to the stairs.

She vaguely heard Rin calling out her name in panic amidst the noise of wood breaking and employees and guests screaming. She was almost at the second floor, and turning, she found Rin standing at the ground floor, looking at her pleadingly.

"Sen, come down from there and let's get out! This place will collapse any time soon!" Rin said, hoping to convince the human to escape with her. But Chihiro adamantly shook her head in reply.

"I'll be okay, I promise." Chihiro responded before she continued her running. She ignored Rin screaming her name out and vaguely heard Kamaji's gruff voice coaxing Rin to move to the exit with him and the sootballs.

The flight of stairs seemed endless, and Chihiro stopped midway, panting and trying to even out her breaths. But when she heard another roar of a dragon – no, Kohaku – Chihiro resumed her pace, firmly intending to reach either Boh and Yu-bird or Kohaku.

**-OoO-**

She huffed and looked around, trying her best to remember which part of the bathhouse she was in right now. Because the place had been thrashed, Chihiro no longer had any idea on where to go next. All she knew was that she was currently at the baths, and if she were to catch up with Boh, she would have to get to Yubaba's quarters, which was located at the top of the bathhouse.

Unfortunately for her, the stairs leading to the third floor, which was the guests' bedrooms, were blocked by a barricade of fallen wood. So now, Chihiro had no choice but to look around for a working elevator to get to the top. Sighing at her luck, Chihiro wandered around, hoping to find something that could help her.

"Didn't think this through?" A voice suddenly asked, making Chihiro scream out loud. The human turned around, looking for the owner of the voice in panic. The voice merely chuckled.

"Calm down," it said, laughter still in its voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Then, Chihiro felt something wriggle inside her pocket, and she testily pulled the Golden Seal out, examining it. So far, the thing remained unmoving under her eyes' scrutiny, and it took her a moment to realize that the moving thing wasn't the seal at all.

In fact,, it was still inside her skirt's pocket, squirming like a fish out of water. The thing finally managed to get out of the pocket a few seconds later of moving about, and it flew to the air, creating a whistle-like sound as it shot up.

Slowly, it levelled itself at Chihiro's line of sight, and the girl came face-to-face with a paper shikigami. It was Zeniba's, and Chihiro remembered that this piece of paper did tuck itself and settled inside her skirt the moment she boarded the train to Swamp Bottom.

"Granny..." Chihiro breathed softly, and the paper shikigami bowed at her in reply.

"Apologies for being late," Zeniba spoke through the paper, her voice echoing. "But something was blocking my magic, and it took me a moment to destroy it. Even now, I am unable to materialize in front of you."

Turning, Zeniba surveyed the room and clicked her tongue, before facing Chihiro yet again.

"What happened here? Did something attack or was it another demanding guest gone loose?" Zeniba asked, her voice coated with a mixture of concern and curiosity. Chihiro shook her head before she replied.

"It's Haku, Granny. He's being controlled and he's here right now, creating havoc in the bathhouse."

Immediately, the shikigami stilled, most probably because the witch on the other side froze as well at the information. Then, Zeniba sadly shook her own head. "This is bad. I had anticipated this, yes, but I had hoped I was wrong." She then turned around again, and motioned for Chihiro to follow her, to which the human obeyed.

"I thought Haku was strong enough to fight it. How curious that he'd let that thing control him. I thought I taught him better than this!"

Chihiro frowned at the shikigami's back before she spoke. "Haku's really strong, Granny. He's the strongest spirit I have ever known."

Zeniba said nothing at first, merely sighed in reply. Then, softly, she mumbled. "Physically, no doubt. But he is emotionally weak."

The human didn't hear the witch, and Chihiro tilted her head in confusion as she asked what the witch said. Zeniba merely answered that she was just talking to herself, a habit she formed over the years. Chihiro nodded, and the two were plunged in silence.

Zeniba didn't seem perturbed by the sudden stillness, but Chihiro was. The human was consciously looking around, eyes alert for any danger lurking or coming their way. So when Zeniba called her name, Chihiro squeaked in surprise before she blinked and realized she had just made a fool out of herself in front of her 'Granny'.

Chihiro could actually feel Zeniba's amusement over the human's antics, even when the witch wasn't there physically and was merely communicating with her through the piece of paper floating. She paused when Zeniba chuckled at her.

"You humans are so funny sometimes!" Zeniba snorted in glee, as Chihiro rolled her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me."

Chihiro colored just a bit as Zeniba continued to laugh. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, trying her best to salvage the last bit of her human pride. "You needed to tell me something, Granny?"

The witch snorted in reply, and Chihiro waited impatiently, her eye twitching every now and then whenever Zeniba giggled. Finally, the witch had sobered up, and the seriousness in the atmosphere returned.

"Why didn't you escape with the others, Chihiro? You would have been safer with them."

Chihiro bristled defensively at the topic change. She was so not in the mood to hear the whole 'humans are weak and need to get out of the way' speech again, especially from Zeniba.

"Because I was worried about Boh and Yu-bird, who are right now looking for Yubaba. Because I wanted to save Haku. Because I want to prove to everyone that I can help, even if I'm just a weak little human."

The human expected Zeniba to chastise her for being careless and impulsive. However, the paper shikigami only nodded its head, and Chihiro felt Zeniba smile at her approvingly.

"Brave girl. I knew I could count on you. I was not mistaken when I gave you the Golden Seal."

Chihiro instantly perked up at Zeniba's praises before she remembered about the seal and that she still had no clue regarding how she could use it to her advantage. She clumsily held it in front of Zeniba, who had stopped to wait what Chihiro had to say.

"That reminds me, Granny." Chihiro spoke, showing the seal to Zeniba. "How do I use this? I really haven't figured it out yet."

Zeniba hummed in reply before she spoke. "It hasn't been that long, Chihiro. I'm sure you still remember how you managed to remove the curse to save Haku back then, correct?"

The human blinked, her mind trying to sift her memories of the event. When she did finally process what the witch was hinting at, Chihiro blushed deeply and groaned out loud when Zeniba chuckled at her reaction. Chihiro immediately hid her face behind her hands, hoping for the witch to stop laughing any time soon.

When the witch finally settled down, Chihiro peeked behind her fingers. "Pure love?" The girl squeaked softly, almost shyly.

"Yes, pure love." Zeniba affirmed, her voice still sounding amused at Chihiro's embarrassed state. With a cough, the witch continued, "To tell the truth Chihiro, you are the first and only one who was able to break the seal's spell. I, myself, could not do it. And neither can my sister."

Curiously, Chihiro slowly lowered her arms to her side and tilted her head in mild confusion. "I thought you were the one who cast it in the first place, Granny."

"No, I merely said it because I didn't want anyone to know that I too am a victim of the seal's curse." Turning, the witch continued floating along the path, looking for a way out as well. Chihiro followed quietly behind her, and Zeniba knew that despite Chihiro's silence, the human wanted a clear explanation.

"You see, Chihiro, it was my mother who created that spell. She wanted Yubaba and I to get along, and in her desperation, she cast a curse on both her daughters. We haven't been able to lift it ever since, and I doubt we ever will, because the curse only brought the two of us further apart."

Chihiro nodded, letting everything sink in. She ducked just a little bit to evade being hit by a piece of dangling wood, which was debris from a destroyed wall. "What was the curse, Granny?" Chihiro asked, as soon as they managed to finally locate a working elevator.

"It's..." Zeniba started, but cut herself off as she suddenly tensed. Chihiro, seeing as the witch stiffened, looked around apprehensively, as well. Then, Zeniba screamed, ordering Chihiro to get closer to her as soon as possible, which the human did without a second thought.

Zeniba chanted incoherently, and suddenly, Chihiro and the paper shikigami were surrounded by a light blue, see-through barrier. It was just in the nick of time as well, for as soon as Zeniba had finished her incantation, something from the top floor fell and would have crushed them, had it not been for the shell protecting them.

A huge bang was heard as the thing collided with the barrier. Chihiro heard the barrier crack just a bit, and wondered to herself what that thing was. Clouds of dust surrounded them, cloaking the creature that had fallen upstairs.

When the smoke finally cleared, Chihiro was able to see who it was, and resisted the urge to gasp. Beside her, Zeniba clicked her tongue as they both watched the dragon scramble to his feet, shaking his head to get his bearings.

His jade eyes locked in on them, and he growled fiercely, before closing in on them calculatingly. His eyes never left his prey as he came closer and closer. Then, with an uncanny speed, he pounced, ready to kill. Had it not been for the barrier, the dragon's claws would have hit them and ripped them in two.

However, the barrier did not seem to hold much longer, judging by the way it cracked after every attack. And seeing this, the dragon eagerly took the opportunity and attacked relentlessly, his claws creating more and more cracks each time he landed his blows against the barrier.

Zeniba swore under her breath, before turning to Chihiro. The human looked pale and shaken, but when Zeniba called her name, she immediately snapped in attention, awaiting the witch's orders. Zeniba could not feel any more prouder as Chihiro's eyes reflected no more fear but a fierce determination to save their predator – Kohaku – from the clutches of evil.

"I want you to ready the seal, Chihiro. Once the barrier disappears, use it on Haku. Just believe you can use it, don't doubt yourself."

The human nodded bravely and brought the seal closer to her chest. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle, just in time to hear the barrier finally cracking the whole way through.

Zeniba moved away from Chihiro to create a diversion, which worked because the dragon chased her and ignored Chihiro. The witch tried to attack with her spells, hoping to gain more time for the human. However, she had not anticipated the dragon's speed. One moment, she was at a distance, the next, Kohaku was already in front of her in a blink of an eye. She tried to form a barrier, but by then, it was too late. Kohaku's attack had hit her, and the paper shikigami was torn in two and thus disconnected Zeniba from the bathhouse.

The dragon snarled at the limp paper on the ground, as if testing whether the thing was still alive or not. When the piece of paper remained unmoving, he switched his targets and turned to face the human girl. Chihiro sat on the floor, eyes still closed and the Golden Seal clutched tightly in her hands.

"I want to save Haku," Chihiro whispered to the seal, highly aware that the dragon was now eyeing her. "Please, help me save my friend."

Kohaku jumped, ready to slaughter his next victim. But before his claws could touch even a strand of Chihiro's hair, a bright light swiftly surrounded them both and momentarily blinded the dragon, who howled in rage.

**-OoO-**

When Chihiro woke up, she realized she was no longer in the bathhouse, nor was there any rabid dragon chasing her. Instead, she found herself lying on soft grass, feeling the plants lightly tickling her bare arms and legs. She slowly rose to a sitting position and blearily looked around.

Trees surrounded the land and the only sound heard was the sweet song of nature. Birds whistled a merry tune as they flew from branch to branch, seemingly having their own version of 'tag'. Leaves rustled as the wind blew, creating a melody that was pleasing to the ears. And just a distance away, Chihiro heard the quiet rumble of running water.

She stood up as quietly as she could, hoping not to disrupt the scenery's music. She searched for the water, almost instinctively, her eyes vigilantly searching the place. The more steps she took, the clearer the sound of running water passed her ears. When she finally arrived at her destination, she heaved a sigh of relief before she turned her attention to the body of water in front of her.

The mere sight of it – a river, she realized – literally stole her breath, and she gaped at its beauty. The water looked so pure that it reflected the sun's light, and thus, the water looked like it was sparkling.

Chihiro rushed toward the river's bank. Her feet felt sore after all that walking she just did, and Chihiro was aching to just relax, sit by one of the many boulders settled near the river and have her feet submerged under water. For sure, the water would be cool enough to chill her aching feet, and besides, she really did need the rest because she needed to look for Kohaku soon.

Reaching for a boulder, she used her right hand against it to balance herself as she stood on one leg. She raised her left leg a bit, and her free hand moved to pull off her left shoe. She reached for her right shoe eagerly the moment her left shoe was removed. However, before she could even bend down to get the remaining shoe, she found a familiar-looking boy, no older than five years old from the looks of it, standing at the center of the river.

His lower half was completely submerged in the water, and his shirt, a light cream-colored one, was soaked. The current was strong, and Chihiro feared that the little boy might drown if he stays there for long. So she called to the boy but before she could find her voice, the little boy dove down and completely disappeared from view.

Stifling a scream, Chihiro remained standing at the edge of the river before she realized that perhaps she could still save the boy if she were to act fast. She hastily placed her shows on top of the boulder she just used as balance and readied herself to dive.

A splash alerted her, and her eyes widened when she saw the little boy standing on the exact spot where he had disappeared. He was soaked completely now, his dark hair plastered on his neck and face. He laughed childishly and brushed the hair covering his eyes. Jade green orbs sparkled in delight, and Chihiro then knew why the boy looked so familiar to her.

"Haku?" Chihiro called out unsurely, but the boy didn't seem to hear her as he closed his eyes. Light soon enveloped him, and Chihiro watched in muted awe as the boy in front of her changed into something else, his pale skin turning into beautiful scales.

When the light faded, a dragon stood at the boy's place. The dragon was fully submerged in the water, but he seemed to relish the feel of the liquid on his body. The dragon remained motionless, his eyes closed. He seemed quite content to just stay there and let the water surround him.

Then, he opened his eyes, and with a roar, moved fluidly with the water, another roar escaping his mouth. He was gaining distance away from Chihiro, and seeing this, Chihiro rushed to him, calling his name.

"Haku, wait!"

She never managed to reach the dragon because another bright light appeared and engulfed her.

**-OoO-**

This time, Chihiro found herself by the riverbed, and she blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to accustom herself to the surrounding. She was in the same place, she could tell, and yet, it looked slightly different. For one, the massive amount of trees had been reduced, and the large boulders around the riverbed had been removed.

And there were people of all ages, walking around the area. Some were just lazing beneath the trees, whereas a few lovers were looking for a quiet spot to have some alone time with their partners. And others, mostly families, were having a jolly time as they set up their picnic, baskets carefully set.

The river, just as beautiful as Chihiro had seen it, flowed majestically. And at the center of the river stood the boy, no longer a young five-year-old look-alike, but as the 'Haku' Chihiro had met on her first time at the Spirit World.

His lips were curved in a gentle smile as he watched the people having fun, oblivious to the spirit observing them. Then, his attention turned, and Chihiro curiously followed to where Kohaku was currently watching. She noticed a family of three by the wooden bridge, enjoying the sunlight.

There was something familiar about those people, and Chihiro squinted her eyes, hoping to get a better vision. The older man guffawed at something the woman said, before he spoke, his lips moving, about something that made the woman laugh. Neither of the two seemed to have noticed their young charge, who sat precariously at the bridge's ledges, her tiny feet dangling and swaying as she watched the river down below.

Chihiro's heart plummeted at the sight as she fully understood why everything felt and looked familiar to her. She knew those people, standing there at the bridge, and she knew what was going to happen next. And as Chihiro expected, the little girl's left shoe had detached itself from her feet and landed on the raging water with a plop.

It bobbed on the surface, and the little girl foolishly reached out of it. The tiny plop was soon followed by an angry splash, and Chihiro felt light-headed, as if her lungs burned at the memory of her near-drowning experience.

She hardly heard the other people in the vicinity gasp and whisper, because the woman made a bloodcurdling scream, whereas the man was in a panic frenzy, desperately calling out the little girl's name over and over again.

"Chihiro! Chihiro, sweetheart!"

And every time the man shouted, Chihiro felt her heart beat just a little bit faster. At the corner of her eye, she spotted Kohaku move hastily, his speed faster than the water's current.

There was a series of frantic commotion as the man continued to call the little girl's name. He moved to dive in after the girl but was stopped by a few people, who reasoned out that it was too risky to do so because the current was just too strong.

The woman, by then, had stopped screaming but was sobbing brokenly as a few others offered her empty reassurances and false hopes. The man soon joined her and engulfed her in a hug, and pretty soon, both were crying their eyes out as someone from the crowd gathered a few kind-hearted Samaritans to help search for the little girl.

Chihiro instantly turned around and left, having seen enough of the heart-wrenching scene. And if memory served her right, she knew where to find the little girl and her saviour.

**-OoO-**

Reaching a cave hidden by a clump of trees and thick foliage, Chihiro heard the incessant coughing of someone and instantly knew that she was in the right place.

She jogged toward the location and ducked just a little bit to fit in the entrance. A few turns here and there, and then, Chihiro found what she was looking for.

The little girl was hunched over, coughing out the water she had swallowed as she drowned. The boy, river spirit, sat beside her and rubbed her back soothingly, his palm glowing a soft blue. When the little girl stopped coughing, the river spirit ceased his ministrations as well to eye the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked ad smiled when the little girl nodded her head honestly. "You gave me quite a scare back there, little one. And I believe your parents are worried sick as well."

"I have new shoes," the little girl responded, "I want it back!"

The river spirit blinked before he chuckled and patted the little girl's head. "Aren't you a brave one?" He praised and chuckled yet again when the little girl beamed at him. "Lucky for you, I managed to get it as well, see?"

He produced, from his robes, a familiar pink shoe to the little girl, who squealed in delight when she immediately recognized the offered object.

"Thank you!" The little girl chirped as she wore her shoe. She frowned, however, because she then realized that both her shoes were wet, and it was uncomfortable whenever her shoes made a plopping sound every time she walked.

Seeing her pout, the river spirit reached down and used his magic to remove the water, earning him another word of gratitude from the little girl.

"My name is Chihiro!" The girl exclaimed proudly, "What's yours?"

The river spirit paused to examine the girl before smiling at the young Chihiro. "My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Chihiro frowned cutely. "That's a hard name."

He laughed. "I'm sure you'll remember it."

"Nagi... Niyami... Neji..."

"That's it, keep trying."

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!"

"There we go!" Kohaku exclaimed proudly as the young Chihiro giggled happily. Even the older Chihiro looked mildly impressed at her younger self. "Now then. Come with me. A lot of people are waiting for you."

The young Chihiro nodded eagerly, and as she took Kohaku's outstretched hand, another light appeared, engulfing the adult Chihiro and taking her in to another scene.

** -OoO-**

**I felt the fuzzies when I wrote the interaction between young Haku and young Chihiro. Please tell me I'm not the only one.**

I just realized, as I checked my "Story Manager", that I actually received more than 10 reviews for the last 3 chapters. And I must say, I truly am grateful for all your support. So here, have an early Chapter 18, featuring young Chihiro and Haku. Also, I'm celebrating because Righty has recovered!

Just a few notes:

I really don't understand Chihiro's parents. They almost lost her when she was but a child, and yet, in the movie, they act so... unresponsive to her. Maybe even a little uncaring, I don't know. It's just probably me.

I just had to put Neji in here. Don't judge me. xD

And a thank you to **DeaththeKid20** for leaving me a review. Sure, let's sing by the campfire. You bring the guitar, I'll bring the marshmallows. And to ** .756** as well. I would have sent you a private message dear, but you disabled your PMs. So I'll say my thanks to you here, in my author's notes! And sorry about the confusing sentences. There are times I just feel the need to write and write, and then I don't even know if I'm making sense anymore. I'm crazy that way.

Anyway, Fruity, out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro realized, as she sat beside Kohaku, that she was actually seeing bits of the river spirit's memories. She wondered why the Golden Seal had done this, but her trail of thoughts was abruptly stopped as another tree fell. Beside her, Kohaku flinched as well.

All around the two were men and machines of all sizes. One of the men shouted a warning to the others, before another tree fell. The sounds of chainsaws working as the men cut down tree after tree made Chihiro's ears ring. The machines, as well, were just as noisy that Chihiro wasn't too sure if she could take any more of this.

And as if sensing her thoughts, the river spirit beside her quickly stood up and took one final glance at his river. The men were beginning to mix cement, most probably to fill in the river little by little, and the forlorn look in Kohaku's eyes broke Chihiro's heart. She hastily moved to give her friend a reassuring touch.

Only for her hand to slip through Kohaku's arm like a ghost.

The river spirit turned and disappeared away from the scene, leaving Chihiro to look at the now empty space where he stood sadly, before switching her gaze to her hand.

Another thing that Chihiro noticed was that although she was seeing the memories, she could not touch anyone at all. She concluded that perhaps she was only meant to watch, and yet, she could not help but wonder once again what the Golden Seal's intention was.

She didn't even have time to think because another bright light flashed before her eyes. She blinked rapidly before her eyes adjusted to the next memory presented before her.

Kohaku stood in front of Yubaba, who was grinning maliciously at the river spirit. Said spirit eyed the witch coolly, his eyes betraying no emotion. His fists, however, were clenched tightly, the only indication of what he was currently feeling, and he didn't even bother hiding them.

"What do you want, boy?" Yubaba croaked before inhaling a puff from her pipe.

"I want power," the river spirit remarked tonelessly. "Those humans took my home away from me. I need power to get it back."

Yubaba chuckled, smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"And what makes you think I'll give it to you? You must know, boy, that I am not a charitable person. If you want something from me, you will have to work for it."

Kohaku breathed in sharply before nodding his head.

"I understand your terms and know that I do not intend on backing out. I will do everything I can to reclaim what is mine."

The moment Kohaku finished, a contract and a quill flew to him, making the spirit raise his brows in question.

"Go on," urged the witch, "sign the contract, and I assure you, I will teach you everything you need to know."

The river spirit immediately affixed his name on the piece of paper, not bothering to read the contents. He missed the way Yubaba's eyes gleam greedily nor did he notice that Yubaba had immediately snatched the contract from his hand when he finished.

She took one swift look at the name on the contract, before facing him again.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?"

Kohaku nodded, and he watched as Yubaba made several motions with her hand before she faced him again.

"Well, from now on, your name will be Haku. Do you understand me, Haku?"

"I..." the river spirit replied, before he clutched his head, seemingly suffering from a headache. "I... I'm not... I... understand... Please excuse me."

He turned away from the witch, thus facing Chihiro. The human gasped when she saw his eyes; just as Kamaji once said, his eyes had turned cold and steely the moment he signed the contract with the witch. Behind the river spirit, the witch cackled delightedly, examining the piece of paper in her hands.

"Lucky me," the witch cackled delightedly, "I just got myself a river spirit as an apprentice. Fortune does favour the good-looking ones!"

She laughed yet again, her voice echoing through her office and making Chihiro's ears ring once again. Her cackling was just as bad, if not worse, that the chainsaws! The witch continued to laugh, even as the light had engulfed Chihiro, taking her in to another memory.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro found herself standing at a hilltop overlooking the bathhouse. The air around was soft and gentle, but it did not remove the tension Chihiro felt the moment she spotted Kohaku.

The spirit was casually lying down on the soft grass, watching the clouds with bored interest. Chihiro slowly approached him, even with the thought that he could not actually see her, before plopping down gracelessly on the earth next to him.

Silence ensued between the pair, as Kohaku had his eyes closed and enjoyed the breeze, whereas Chihiro sat quietly beside him, fiddling with a blade of grass. However, she turned to face him when she heard a sigh escape his lips.

"Just a little bit more," he whispered, "and I'll be able to free myself from this contract."

He pushed himself to a sitting position, gaze still locked at the sky.

"I just need to remember my name, and why I came here in the first place."

He was quiet once more, eyes closed in frustration. And indeed, his situation truly was troublesome. He had already known that the witch wasn't willingly teaching him anything, but he was a fast learner, and he managed to grasp his knowledge and his skills through the many errands that the witch ordered him to do.

All he needed was his name and a reason for this driving need to learn. He wanted to save something, but what?

He sighed once, before silence reigned once again. He was so silent and unmoving that the moment he suddenly stood up, eyes opened in shock, he startled Chihiro who yelped in shock.

"What the..." he murmured, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "Are those humans I smell?"

The wind blew as Kohaku stood there stiffly, whereas Chihiro eyes him warily. Then, in a softer, gentler voice, he whispered once more.

"Chihiro?"

**-OoO-**

Chihiro found herself at Swamp Bottom now, looking around to see if she were still inside Kohaku's memories or not. Upon spotting the river spirit standing in an open field, Chihiro concluded that she was still, in fact, wandering around Kohaku's hidden thoughts.

The river spirit sat motionlessly on the ground, face serene and eyes closed. His breathing was even, and although he sat straight, Chihiro saw no strain in his posture. He looked relax, maybe he was even asleep. But Chihiro knew that the dragon wasn't the type to sleep around anywhere.

"I take it, the barrier still refused to open?" A voice asked from behind, prompting Chihiro to turn around and look. She vaguely felt Kohaku opening his eyes, yet he remained sitting.

"Yes."

Zeniba shook her head in sympathy before she spoke. "It's good that you've turned to meditation to deal with your anger, rather than blowing craters in my garden, Haku. Restoring it to its former beauty takes a lot of my energy, you know."

"Ah."

"You'll see her one day, Haku. Believe in her and that love you both share."

"You are an incurable romantic, do you know that?" Kohaku replied, as he closed his eyes in meditation. "She does not even remember me."

However, Zeniba only clicked her tongue in reply.

"Are you saying you do not have faith in Chihiro, Haku?"

"No," was Kohaku's swift reply. "If anything, Chihiro always defies the odds. She is special that way."

Zeniba smirked, but before the witch could make any witty retort, Kohaku continued. "I'm merely thinking that perhaps having her memories of us forgotten was for the best."

He slowly stood, eyes gazing at a distance, before he faced his mentor. "However, if Chihiro does remember, I will do all that I can to stay by her side forever."

**-OoO-**

Chihiro was slowly getting used to being teleported to different moments in Kohaku's life. So it came as a surprise for her when she found herself standing in a field of black.

"Hello?"

She called out but received nothing in reply. Looking around, Chihiro found nothing out of the ordinary. Her feet started to move, but before she could gain a step, something slithered behind her. Chihiro gasped and turned around, but found nothing. Just the infinite darkness that stretched on for miles.

Somehow, being alone in the void did not ease the trembles in her hands, nor did it pacify the beatings of her heart. So when someone had called her name, Chihiro jumped and screamed in reply.

"Chihiro..."

It croaked from behind, before reaching out to Chihiro with its tentacle-like limbs. Chihiro instantly moved away the moment it touched her cheeks; it felt so cold, just like the time No-Face reached out for her once upon a time and had almost touched her, if not for Boh who reacted quickly by biting his hand.

This time, there was no Boh to help her.

Chihiro stood firmly, even when her feet were this close to shivering. She eyed the unnamed entity as it gave her a sinister smile, its eyes red and gleaming.

"Don't be afraid..."

It cooed and moved toward her, and Chihiro instinctively took a step back. The grin on its face left, only to be replaced by a frown.

"Why do you not want me near you, Chihiro?"

It slithered away from the girl and slumped sadly, before it turned to her again.

"I have something that you want."

It said in a singsong voice. Then, it twisted and formed a gap through the darkness, and he gestured for someone to come. Light steps filled the room, and when it stopped, Chihiro stood face-to-face with Kohaku.

The dragon's eyes were glazed, as if he was dreaming, and Chihiro wanted nothing more than to remove the creature's arm, which was draped around the river spirit's shoulder like he was a friend or something. The thing gave her a malicious grin once again.

"See? Even Haku trusts me."

It glided toward Chihiro but didn't move to touch her. Instead, it held out his hand and beckoned, and Chihiro was slightly reminded of that time No-Face tried to entice her with gold coins.

"Come, Chihiro. Come to me, and I will make your wish come true. You want to go home, don't you? You want to be with your family and your friends, don't you?"

It moved closer and closer.

"Or do you want to stay with Haku forever? Wouldn't that be wonderful as well? After all, he wants you here with him, Chihiro."

It was suddenly in front of her, its long snakelike body coiling around her, surrounding her. It occurred to Chihiro that the creature had taken the image of Kohaku's dragon form. When and why the creature did so, Chihiro had no clue, but she remained glued to her spot.

"Take my offer, Chihiro. Don't resist it. But know that if you decide to go home, Haku will be devastated. Who knows? He might even lose himself and become one of us."

"Would you be willing to risk that, Chihiro? Will you go home, fully knowing how dejected Haku will be of your departure?"

"He's been fighting and training to see you again. He wants you, and deep inside your heart, you know you want him just as much."

"So come to me. And I will assure you that you will be happy for the rest of your life. You and Haku both..."

It reached out, and its grin widened, knowing that it had finally ensnared the human into accepting. It cackled mentally at its success because once he had the human, the dragon will fully be in its beck and call, and then...

And then, it will claim the bathhouse as its own by driving away the old crones who owns the establishment. With the dragon's might in its hands, everything was possible.

It was, however, jolted out of its musings when the human slapped its outstretched hand away.

"No." Chihiro had said quietly at first, but she repeated her answer, this time firmer and louder. "No. I will never accept anything that you're offering me. Ever!"

It instantly reeled away and went back to Haku's side. It frowned, not liking the human's answer. It was so sure that Chihiro would be tempted, but now that Chihiro had made her stand, it didn't know what to do next. It didn't even notice that the dragon spirit moved ever so slightly by clenching his fists at the sound of Chihiro's voice.

"I want to go back home, and I know Haku will someday keep his promise of meeting me again."

The Golden Seal started to glow, but neither Chihiro nor the unnamed creature noticed.

"And Haku will never become like you! He has purpose. He has me, and that will never change!"

Brighter and brighter did the seal glow. The monster finally noticed, but unfortunately, it was too late as Chihiro continued, voice never losing her edge, posture as stiff and as proud as ever.

"Because no matter how long it will take, my feelings will never change. I love him, and will always love him, no matter what."

Every corner of the memory lit up, the Golden Seal emitting a soft glow that chased every bit of darkness that surrounded the place. It momentarily blinded both Chihiro and the monster, but only the latter was affected as every ray of light burned holes against its skin.

"YOU!" It hissed malevolently, swaying its many limbs as it attempted to shield itself from the light. "How dare you do this to me, you insolent human!"

It crawled toward Chihiro, intent on returning the pain it received, if not more.

"I'll kill you!" It screeched, crawling nearer and nearer. The light continued to drill holes in its body, but revenge seemed to drive it as it continued dragging its body to the human.

Chihiro wisely took a step back as the creature attempted a weak swipe at her. The creature hissed again in anger, as it raised one of its limbs again to hit Chihiro.

However, even before it could raise its limb, it was interrupted by someone who had stepped on it, crushing it to the ground and making it howl in agony.

"Touch her," a voice, which made Chihiro's eyes widen and her heart beat a little bit faster, coolly said. "And I will slaughter you."

The creature screamed and wriggled in panic, but his actions only made the dragon spirit release more pressure, thus forcing the creature into submission.

"But then again," the dragon continued, "you don't deserve to live in the first place."

The scream was the last thing Chihiro heard before the Golden Seal reacted, swallowing Chihiro up in a bright array of lights.

**-OoO-**

The first thing Chihiro noticed, the moment she opened her eyes, was that she was back at the bathhouse. The second thing she noticed was that she was alone—no Granny, no dragon, and thankfully, no weird creature to hurt her.

Groaning, she slowly sat up and took a moment to just sit still. She was feeling a bit dizzy and tired, no doubt from having to jump from one memory to another. Not to mention, that creature really did scare her, even when she appeared fearless that time.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Someone spoke from behind, making Chihiro turn around.

There, sitting in a lotus position, was Kohaku. His eyes were closed, as if in meditation, before slowly opening them to reveal his jade orbs, which were now clear as Chihiro remembered them to be.

"Haku...?" Chihiro called unsurely, and the dragon nodded in response. Slowly, he stood up, and Chihiro's gaze followed him as came closer, before stopping in front of her.

He silently offered his hand to her, and Chihiro immediately reached out to clasp his hand with her own. Without warning, he pulled her up, and once Chihiro was now standing, he engulfed her into his arms, holding her tightly and breathing in her scent.

"Thank you." He murmured against her hair, making Chihiro smile.

Then, he suddenly pulled away and held her at arms' length. Their eyes locked in, and Kohaku placed a hand on her cheek, the other at her shoulder.

Slowly, he moved closer and closer, and Chihiro's eyes fluttered shut as she waited for him. Their noses touched, and she could feel his breath on her lips, making her spine tingle in excitement. She felt her heart burst out of her chest, and knew that Kohaku felt it too.

And then, he was gone. Instead, Chihiro felt a warm sensation pressed on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, Kohaku was already a good distance away from her, giving her a smile that made her pulse rise.

"As much as I wanted to kiss you," he admitted honestly and chuckled when Chihiro reddened. "I do not think now is the right time for that."

To prove his point, a slight rumble was heard at the top before an explosion followed. The bathhouse once again shook at the force.

"But I thought..." Chihiro murmured, "I thought we already took care of it. Didn't you just kill it?"

"No," the dragon replied, shaking his head. "What I just finished was nothing more than part of the host. A tiny black slug compared to Yubaba, when you think about it."

Another explosion occurred, making Kohaku frown.

"No choice," Kohaku sighed, "I'm going to have to help Yubaba." Then, turning to Chihiro, he asked. "What do you want to do, Chihiro?"

The human blinked in surprise. "You're not forcing me to seek shelter? You're giving me the choice to fight? Really?"

The dragon smiled. "I think you can hold on your own." He replied with a shrug. Then he shook his head and corrected himself. "Scratch that, I _know_ you can hold on your own."

He offered his hand to her again, and Chihiro couldn't help it. She beamed so widely that her cheeks hurt as she took the dragon's hand. She soon found herself in his arms again, her own arms snaked around his waist as she pressed herself nearer to the dragon.

They stayed like that for a moment, but to Chihiro, it felt almost like a lifetime. She didn't even realize that his hands had moved, from her waist, down to her hips, and then to her thighs, where both hands stayed.

With a sigh that captured her attention, Kohaku spoke softly and unsurely.

"Chihiro, why is your skirt so short?"

A moment of awkward silence passed, before a mean slap was heard soon after.

**-OoO-**

**Just curious, but is anyone reading my author's notes? **

Anyway, you might be wondering: If Haku is such a strong guy, why was he easily controlled by that creature? Well, let me answer that one. It's because the creature attacks and feeds on the negative emotions inside a person's heart, and Haku has many skeletons hidden. And just as Zeniba said last chapter, Haku is emotionally weak, therefore making him an easy target against a monster that preys on unwanted memories and negative emotions.

But of course, he managed to pull through because of Chihiro. Because even when Chihiro has seen the many sides of Haku through his memories, she still accepted him, even confessed she loves him. So yes, in a Spirited Away fashion, I made pure love the answer.

Cheesy? Yes, yes it is. But I'm trying not to ruin the movie's theme, which for me, was pure love defying the odds. So there you have it! I hope I answered every question you have in mind. And regarding the creature's want to take the bathhouse, all will be explained next chapter.

Which reminds me. I did promise you guys I'll end this at Chapter 20. I've already drafted said chapter, but the ending seemed... like a cliffhanger to me. I'm trying to squeeze in the ending that most of you would have liked, but it would seem rushed. And I don't want to rush.

So with that said, I hope no one minds if I will add an epilogue of some sorts. Just to cover some loose ends, of course. However, if you find Chapter 20's ending to be satisfying, then I won't have to write the epilogue at all.

Anyway, I've already sent my thanks to everyone who reviewed through private messages. However, since I have anon reviews, let me thank all of you and reply to you here in my notes.

**Person1125: **-puts on a Hayao Miyazaki face- What? Haku and Chihiro should be together? Naw man, Imma make them separate and have Haku promise to Chihiro that he'll come for her. -cough- Anyway, jokes aside, thank you for the compliments and for the two reviews! I feel the love. And you're the first person to actually make a guess about No-Face's identity. I'll explain in the next chapter, of course. Hopefully, you'll still be around to read. Once again, thank you!

**Guest: **Thank you! I'm updating as fast as I can.

**Deaththekid20: **Never really tried dieting. I mean, it's FOOD, yo! No one, and I mean no one, should separate me from my beloved food. NO ONE!

Anyway, don't forget to leave a review. Fruity, out!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

Dedicated to my dog, **Shadow**. You've been a great pet, a wonderful exercise companion, and a trusted friend. I thank God for those seven years I spent with you. I'm going to miss you, buddy.

**-OoO-**

As was mentioned before, Chihiro rarely acted on impulse. She was not the type of girl to act 'just because' nor did she believe in those 'spur of the moment' actions. In fact, Hiromi once accused her of being too sticky to the rules because Chihiro never did any daring acts, but Haru was quick to defend Chihiro, saying that the girl just wasn't the type to accept challenges recklessly.

However, being in the Spirit World seemed to have awakened her hidden instincts, and without even knowing it, Chihiro had been relying on that impelling force to run, hide, and evade.

So it came of no surprise that when Kohaku had asked her that question, she slapped him. Hard. She slapped him so hard, she left a welt on the poor boy's skin. And then, seconds later, she realized what she had done.

She immediately sputtered streams of apologies, endlessly bowing her head and begging the dragon to forgive her. Kohaku merely laughed at her reaction, eyes sparkling in humor, even if his cheek looked red and swollen.

"I was just merely curious," the dragon said with a chuckle, "but I believe it was wrong of me to ask that?"

Chihiro groaned in reply, completely embarrassed by how barbaric she had acted toward Kohaku. Of course, he'd be curious! The only things he saw women wore were pants or kimonos (the bathhouse employees) or dresses (the twin witches).

Therefore, seeing her uniform was new to him. So in conclusion, his question had been legitimate; he had asked, not out of perversion, but merely out of his desire to know. It was pretty much like how a little boy would ask his mommy why the sky is blue!

And she had hit him for it!

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Her cheeks reddened in mortification, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide there forever and ever and ever.

However, another loud explosion occurred, and Kohaku instantly turned serious. Chihiro was not sure if she should be worried about Yubaba or grateful that something else had caught Kohaku's attention.

"The stairs are blocked and the elevators are no longer functioning," Kohaku explained, and Chihiro merely nodded. "We will have to fly. You can ride on me, Chihiro, don't worry."

He had said it so innocently, and yet, much to Chihiro's chagrin, her cheeks flamed because she had yet to recover from the skirt incident, and now, Kohaku was saying things that had double meanings!

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

"Chihiro, are you alright?" Kohaku asked, and Chihiro nodded hastily. "Do you need to rest?" He was answered with a quick shake of the head. "If you say so..." he trailed off unsurely before continuing. "Just tell me if you're not feeling too well, okay?"

He sighed in relief when Chihiro nodded, and with a quick burst of magic, light surrounded him. Skin became scale as the transformation began, and Chihiro watched in awe as his majestic dragon form emerge.

The dragon motioned for her to... well, ride on, and Chihiro hastily clambered on, suddenly feeling shy and insecure. However, she wasn't sure whether it was because her skirt rode higher as she adjusted herself on Kohaku's back or because she suddenly realized that right now, Kohaku was not the pervert in this situation.

She was!

Groaning, she hid her face, and her shame, on Kohaku's green mane. The dragon, thinking that it was Chihiro's signal that she was ready, took off and exited through one of the opened windows, not even knowing what was on the little human's mind.

At the very least, Chihiro was thankful that he could not read minds, as she buried her nose against his mane and breathed in his unique scent.

**-OoO-**

She huffed, trying to catch her breath, as she dodged a huge ball of spell that nearly hit her heart. She frowned and blamed those cigarette she had been puffing day in and day out, but when another spell was aimed at her, she decided that now was definitely not the time to be conscious about health.

Yubaba cursed under her breath, making sure that her son would not be able to hear her. Her gaze immediately flickered toward the upturned table behind her, where her precious baby and Yu-bird had hidden, else they become easy targets of this creature she was currently fighting against.

And speaking of the creature... her sight was once again set on her opponent, who merely stood there. The spirit mass in front of the witch was tinier compared with No-Face, and yet, it was much more powerful and smarter than the latter.

She 'tsk-ed', knowing that she was _partly_ at fault for that; however, just as the topic of health, now was definitely not the time for self-blame either.

It suddenly raised a hand and fired another spell against Yubaba, who made a swerve to the left before casting a quick spell and hit the unnamed beast. The blast made contact but the beast remained standing, completely unfazed.

Yes, it was definitely stronger than No-Face, whose ability was merely to regurgitate his food against his targets.

Although on the upside, at least the spirit had not spotted Boh. Yubaba was already having a hard time protecting herself; if the creature were to attack Boh, Yubaba was not too sure if she had any energy left to shield her little darling.

It didn't help that this thing she was up against had a huge supply of stamina. The witch had been hitting the mass with her deadliest spells nonstop, and she made sure to mark the spots that looked vulnerable. But no matter how much damage it took, the creature stood still in its place, hissing in pain every now and then but showed no signs of being defeated.

Yubaba cursed one more time, before she charged up. The thing did not really look like it was going to move, and Yubaba used this as her golden opportunity.

She aimed to fire, but before she could release her spell, the spirit mass twitched and squeaked. Yubaba hoped she had managed to injure the creature, maybe even kill it, but the thing only wriggled once before it faced Yubaba again.

The spirit mass had grown even smaller, but it was slowly taking another form. And Yubaba could not help but stare in shock as the creature finally finished its own transformation.

There was no doubt about it – the form, the posture, hell, even the aura! The creature had mimicked her!

In her surprise, she had accidentally lost her concentration, making the spell in her hands to slowly dissolve until it disappeared. She was wide open and she did not even realize it. She did not even notice that Boh squeaked in terror but she did see how the spirit mass eerily smiled as it finally spotted the little mouse.

The spirit mass cast a spell, similar to Yubaba's, but the witch made no effort to move to protect herself or her son.

Yubaba merely stood in place, mouth agape, as she stared incredulously at the spirit mass in front of her. And speaking of the mass, it looked like it just finished charging, and it was ready to fire.

It aimed at the witch's heat once more, but before it could release its spell, it was disturbed by a loud crash on the right side of the building. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, before a powerful tail whipped the creature, sending it flying away from Yubaba.

The witch gulped, finally out of her trance, as her head hastily turned to the new arrivals. Kohaku, in his dragon form, stood majestically in his place, stance alert and ready to attack if needed. And perched on the dragon's upper back was Chihiro, who immediately slid down to the ground and rushed toward Boh and Yu-bird, who both squeaked and squawked, respectively, in relief the moment the dragon and the human arrived.

Kohaku was currently using his long body as a shield, whereas Chihiro embraced Boh and Yu-bird. Soon, the dragon snarled, to warn Chihiro that she should take the mouse and the bird and find a safer location away from the inevitable battle.

Chihiro nodded and slowly backed off, as Kohaku manoeuvred his body to steer the spirit mass' attention away from the human. Yubaba, meanwhile, remained speechless, gaping back and forth between human and dragon.

The human rolled her eyes and reached out to close the witch's open mouth. It shut with a snap, jolting Yubaba out of her own mini-trance to glare at Chihiro.

"What are you two doing here?!" The witch demanded superiorly, now that she was back on the track. "I did not ask for your help now, did I?"

The human merely scoffed in reply before she spoke. "I'm not here for you! I'm here for Boh and Yu-bird." Then, turning to Kohaku, Chihiro continued. "But I think Haku wants to help you though. You should thank him."

Yubaba looked affronted by the suggestion, as if the mere thought of thanking someone was absurd and completely beneath her. Kohaku growled at Chihiro, who merely smiled in response.

"Never!" Yubaba howled, "I'd rather die than knowing that a pathetic human and her weak hatchling of a boyfriend attempted to save me. This is an outrage!"

"Sheesh! You sure have enough pride to fill this enough pride to fill this entire bathhouse of yours and then some, Yubaba. What's the harm in saying thank you, anyway?"

"I'll have you know – "

The witch was cut off in mid-sentence as Kohaku whipped his tail against the floor, making a loud sound. The dragon snarled and then looked at the spirit mass meaningfully, as if to tell the two bickering ladies that they still had a job to take care of.

Yubaba 'hmphed' in reply, but acquiesced.

"Take my son and get the hell out of here, Sen." Yubaba ordered, as she too, prepared for another round.

Chihiro glared at the witch but nodded nonetheless. She gathered Boh and Yu-bird and let the two stay on her shoulder. The human turned around, but before she took a step, she faced Yubaba once more.

"My name is Chihiro, by the way. I didn't forget."

Yubaba's face held a mixture of awe, shock, disbelief, and a smidgeon of fear. All in all, the combination was a hilarious spectacle that it took all of Chihiro's willpower not to laugh out loud. Instead, the human giggled just a little bit.

"Wha... How? When..." Yubaba stuttered, eyes still wide as she backed away from the human. Instantly, her glare was back in place and she directed in to the dragon. "Conniving boy! You told my employee her real name! How dare you!"

"Haku didn't tell me anything, Yubaba," argued Chihiro. "If you must know, it was Granny who protected me from having my name stolen."

"My sister?! I knew she was trouble! Why I ought to – "

The witch was once again cut off, but this time, it was by the spirit mass who fired at her, which Kohaku expertly deflected with his tail. However, the blast was more than enough to stop the two ladies from their verbal argument. With a grumble, Yubaba focused once more on the opponent, but she silently promised to herself that she was going to settle this problem with Chihiro later on.

Chanting, Yubaba started her spell just as Kohaku made a swift dive against the spirit mass. The Yubaba-copy evaded, but just as it was going to attack the dragon, Yubaba fired at it, making it screech in pain.

It turned to Yubaba to attack; however, the dragon took this as an opportunity, seeing as its attention was momentarily deviated, to strike using his tail. Kohaku managed to land a hit and send the mass flying and colliding against the wall. The creature screeched once more.

And as the three fought, Chihiro silently left the room unnoticed, entering a door under Boh's orders. They reached Boh's room, which miraculously looked intact and untouched.

Chihiro moved toward a chair, which bent down when Chihiro moved to sit on it. Panting lightly, Chihiro looked at Boh and whispered.

"What now, Boh?"

The mouse paused to think, eyes looking around for an exit. Then, he pointed to a door, but unfortunately, when Chihiro tried to open it, it would not budge. It was likely blocked from the other side, and the thought made Chihiro and her two companions sigh in annoyance.

"Is this the only way out of here, Boh? I mean, besides the path where we just came from?" Chihiro asked, hoping that the mouse knew another way out. But Boh only nodded his way sadly, confirming that there was no other way out. Chihiro sighed once more.

"Alright then... I guess this means we're trapped here, huh?"

This time, Yu-bird nodded along with her master. Chihiro groaned and mumbled a sarcastic, 'Great.' before waving at the moving chair to come closer. Immediately, the chair bounded toward her and bent down so Chihiro could sit.

Silently, the three stayed and listened to the hustle and bustle of the fight going on in the next room.

**-OoO-**

It wasn't long before the silence was disturbed when someone was bodily thrown in the room, leaving a rather large hole in the wall and landing on one of the many piles of toys that Boh owned.

Chihiro immediately stood up, eyes fixed on who (or what) the unfortunate person was. Said person must be in pain right now, considering that the lump of flesh remained unmoving, allowing his or her body to sink in the toys and plush pillows.

The person suddenly groaned, and Chihiro instinctively moved forward, with Boh and Yu-bird on her shoulders, to help because she realized that this was actually Yubaba. The human took one step, then two more, but before she could touch the witch, someone had shouted a warning to the human not to move an inch closer.

Then, in came another Yubaba, who was just as dishevelled and bruised as the Yubaba lying unconscious. Chihiro gasped, and she hastily distanced herself from the two witches.

She turned to Boh, but the mouse looked just as perplexed as she, his eyes darting from one Yubaba to another, clearly not deciding which one was his mother and which one was the fake.

The Yubaba on the ground groaned once more, but this time, she moved and her eyes fluttered before they opened fully. The witch stood slowly and dazedly, as if she had forgotten what happened before she arrived in Boh's room.

Then, her eyes landed on the second Yubaba, and she released a growl, quickly charging up for her next offensive spell. The witch fired at her counterpart, who dodged it before it could hit.

The two fought once more, firing spells after the other in an attempt to defeat the enemy. And because both witches were busy, neither seemed to notice the other people in the room. There was not even a reaction when one of the spells missed its intended target entirely and instead landed so close on Chihiro's side.

Chihiro yelped and moved to the right, hoping to escape the warzone. However, another stray spell was closing in on her so fast that Chihiro was not given the chance to scuttle away.

The human shut her eyes and quickly gathered Boh and Yu-bird in her arms to shield them from the incoming spell. Yu-bird squawked, Boh shrieked, and Chihiro hoped that her attempt at covering her friends was enough to protect them from the blast.

But the impact never came. Instead, Chihiro felt a strong surge of the wind blowing, its force almost strong enough to knock her off her feet, before a huge explosion was heard in the far distance.

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she beheld the emerald dragon, towering over her protectively. Said dragon immediately turned to her and assessed her for any injury. When the dragon found none, he nuzzled the human with his snout as the human returned the hug with equal fervor.

"Thanks, Haku." Chihiro whispered to the dragon, and feeling a bit bold, she kissed the bridge of his nose lightly. The dragon looked pleased with her action, before he reluctantly focused on the battle.

Kohaku glanced at Boh and silently communicated with the boy. The mouse nodded in reply and closed his eyes in deep concentration. A few seconds ticked before Boh looked at Kohaku to give the dragon a shamed shake of the head.

The dragon did not seem to mind, however, as he closed his eyes and let himself be swallowed by a bright light. The transformation occurred, and when it was finished, Kohaku's human form stood at the spot where the dragon used to be.

"Well, this can't be good." Kohaku spoke with a sigh as he examined his body. "I ran out of energy."

At Chihiro's inquisitive stare, he continued. "I have much more strength in my dragon form, but it takes a lot of my energy, especially when I am not in my river."

Kohaku sighed once more before he focused his attention on Boh. "Are you sure you cannot pinpoint which of these two is your mother, Boh?"

The mouse determinedly tried again and closed his eyes to focus. When he opened them again, his shoulders sagged as he sadly shook his head once more.

"What were you trying to do, Boh?" Chihiro asked the mouse, who sniffled in return.

"Among everyone here in the room, Boh has the highest perception of magical aura," Kohaku answered and gave the mouse a soft smile, who beamed in reply at the praise. "So I was sure that he could identify his own mother. But I didn't anticipate the spirit mass to have copied Yubaba like this so flawlessly."

Another ball of energy headed straight for them, but Kohaku easily deflected it without so much as batting an eye. The dragon spirit frowned.

"Good news is, that blast wasn't as strong as it was before, so we can safely assume that one of them is weakening," he looked grim as he finished his theory. "Bad news is, we don't really know who it is."

The two Yubabas continued to fight before one of them let out a disgruntled battle cry, despite the incessant sweating and panting, and threw Boh's bed against her opponent, who easily shielded herself with a barrier.

"Despicable beast!" hissed the Yubaba who threw the bed. "How dare you soil my precious bathhouse with your filth!"

The other Yubaba merely shrieked in response, and Kohaku nodded to himself.

"Well, that certainly helped," the dragon spirit murmured to himself. And then, he was gone. In a blink of an eye, he was beside the shrieking Yubaba and elbowed the witch so hard, there was a sickening crunch of bones breaking.

Then, the face became distorted, alternating between Yubaba's face, and a faceless void. It tried to hit Kohaku, but the dragon spirit was quick on his feet and was now in front of Chihiro, standing protectively just in case their enemy had concocted another plan.

Finally, it ditched its cover and was now no longer a copy of Yubaba, but a huge beast that was almost tall enough to reach the ceiling of Boh's room.

The creature walked in on all fours and prowled like a bloodthirsty wolf. It was black all over, except for its glowing red eyes and dark yellowish sharp teeth. It growled at Kohaku at first and then at Yubaba, before diving in for the kill.

It headed straight for Yubaba, leaving a trail of blackened prints on the floor where it touched. Kohaku tried to help but the creature was fast enough to use its tail to push him away. The force of the attack was too strong that the river spirit was thrown a few feet away.

The creature pounced on Yubaba as soon as it cornered the witch, leaving no chance of escape. Chihiro closed her eyes as the creature made the blow because the human was not too keen in watching the death of Yubaba, even if said witch was a slave-driver.

Chihiro expected a scream, but she did not expect the creature's scream of pain.

**-OoO-**

**So I found out that a lot of people DO read my notes. Squee! And poor Chihiro. She's experiencing the onslaught of teenage hormones gone wild. Woe.**

Anyway, yes. I know I promised an ending, but hell. The story decided to write itself and end in that cliffhanger, and there is nothing I can do about it. In short, I am my own story's slave. God, that is so pathetic.

-coughs-

Oh, and if you're still reading up to this point (both regarding my story and my notes), may I ask a favor please? It's not much, I just want you to put this line, "I believe in miracles. You sexy thing, you (you sexy thing)", in your reviews.

Why, you ask? Because I'm a fruitcake. And also, this is for **Leeshyloo** as well, for she made a story where Haku is such a sexy, sexy beast -growl-.

-coughs-

And of course, on to my replies for anon reviewers!

**V. Camrince: **Ah,summertime. Unfortunately, I haven't tasted this 'summertime' since I entered college. And now that I'm already working... well, let's just say, I don't have that much free time anymore. Good luck with your tournament, by the way.

**DeathTheKid20: **I'm a little hesitant with having them kiss. Bear with me. xD

Don't forget to leave a review. Fruity, out!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

"Dear me," another one suddenly spoke, "I expected you to finish this by your own, but it seems you've lost your touch, sister."

Everyone's eyes immediately turned to the source of the voice, only to find Zeniba hovering, her attention solely focused on the fallen beast. When the creature attempted to stand up, Zeniba immediately fired at it, making it howl in pain.

All were left speechless, until Yubaba finally recovered. She made an indignant hug, crossed her arms over her chest, and spoke with anger coating her own voice.

"And what..." Yubaba started, eyes blazing in displeasure as she regarded Zeniba, "are you even doing here?! It's bad enough that I have this filthy thing walking around my bathhouse. Now I have to handle my own country bumpkin of a sister too? This is an outrage!"

Zeniba bristled at the insult, her attention no longer at the unconscious creature, but at her sister, who Zeniba secretly thought was just as troublesome as this spirit mass they were currently fighting.

"Who are you calling a bumpkin, you egocentric hag?!" Zeniba screamed, pointing a finger at Yubaba. "I just saved your life!"

"Hmph! I was fine on my own. You should go back to your cave now, where you belong. You are stinking up my fine establishment, dirty Neanderthal!"

"Ungrateful toad!"

"Unsophisticated hick!"

"Gaudy Narcissus!"

"Why you – "

The two witches continued their verbal spat as Chihiro and her other companions watch the two bicker like kindergarten kids. It seemed that Yubaba and Zeniba had their own little world now, and both even forgot that there were other people in the room.

Chihiro was only jolted from watching the twins when No-Face glided toward her. His tiny arms had been turned into huge dark wings, and when Chihiro openly gazed at him, he suddenly spat a pure black crow, which looked extremely annoyed at being covered in black sludge.

The crow shook its body as it tried to rid the sticky substance covering it whole. When it finally managed to flap its wing, it cawed angrily at No-Face, before it flew off in the distance.

No-Face scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before he started grunting and mumbling, head turning from one person to another to check for any wounds.

He first examined Chihiro, then Yu-bird, and finally, Boh. Chihiro noticed that No-Face was rather meticulous when he assessed Boh and handled the mouse as if he was fine china. The human deduced that it was probably because Boh was still a child, and hence, the mouse needed more attention than her or Yu-bird.

When No-Face was reassured that everyone was fine, his gaze landed on Kohaku who was slowly making his way toward the group.

The dragon spirit was obviously limping, and he was frowning as he clutched his head. Fresh blood oozed from his forehead down to his left cheek, and his arms were covered in bruises and small cuts. He looked badly hurt, and yet, when he finally arrived at Chihiro's side, he asked whether they were all okay, despite the fact that he was leaning in on Chihiro for support.

"Idiot." Chihiro muttered with a scowl, before softening her features as she wiped Kohaku's blood with her handkerchief. "You should worry more about yourself."

Kohaku grasped her hand and squeezed softly, making the human look at him. "I'm fine, Chihiro," the dragon spirit cooed and chuckled softly when Chihiro blushed prettily. "I'm a spirit. I'll heal fast."

Chihiro nodded but she didn't remove her hand, which was now cupping Kohaku's cheek. The dragon spirit, as well, refused to let go as his hand caressed Chihiro's tiny one.

The two shared a long, intimate look; their eyes focused on the other. As such, neither noticed the amused, knowing looks Boh, Yu-bird and No-Face shared as they tried to contain their amusement and their snickers.

But the moment was shattered soon after when the spirit mass let out a piercing scream. The twin witches ceased their argument, and Yubaba barked out an order for Kohaku to 'stop ogling your precious human and get serious, boy!'

"Bitter bag of wrinkles. You just can't appreciate true love even if it hits you in the face, because you are a selfish and shallow soul." Zeniba commented in ire, giving her sister a glare. Yubaba huffed angrily.

"Ha!" Yubaba raged. "True love exists only in fairytales and myths, and only gullible fools such as yourself would believe in something as trivial as love!"

Zeniba only shook her head in pity as Yubaba grinded her teeth in anger. "And yet, Chihiro managed to use the Golden Seal and saved Haku. If that is not love, dear sister, then what is it?"

Yubaba gasped, mouth hanging wide open and face looking scandalized. She shut her mouth with a snap and glared hatefully at Zeniba. "You entrusted the seal to a mere human?! Have you gone daft?!"

"This mere human managed to remove the seal's curse, Yubaba – something even the two of us cannot do."

Yubaba sneered in reply but said nothing else.

"Which reminds me, Chihiro, sweetheart," Zeniba spoke, softly now as she was addressing Chihiro, "I need the seal back. May I have it, please?"

Chihiro nodded and offered the witch the seal, who approached to take the seal, but not before firing another spell at the spirit mass, which had just started standing up, although its balance was still groggy and shaky.

The blast made the creature lose its balance, and it shrieked once more as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"It's good to have you with us, Zeniba," Kohaku spoke earnestly. "With your help, I'm sure we'll be able to subdue this beast in a heartbeat."

Zeniba smiled slightly at her pupil, ignoring Yubaba's cries of not needing anyone's help.

"Actually," the kind witch started as soon as her twin stopped ranting, "before I help, I have a few questions of my own."

Everyone stared at Zeniba dumbfounded, who only turned to eye the creature that was still beaten to the ground. It was Kohaku who kindly asked the witch what she meant, the moment he recovered from his slight shock.

"I'm just wondering why this thing has a similar aura with my sister's," Zeniba wondered out loud, and Yubaba merely scoffed in reply.

"It wanted to control Haku as well, just as my sister desires," Zeniba continued, eyes still on the unconscious creature. "And to possess Haku, it went after Chihiro to use her as bait. Somehow, I find it surprising that it knows Chihiro."

Kohaku tensed in his place at the mere thought that the creature had even dared to use Chihiro to get his attention. The river spirit clenched and unclenched his fist, his desire to kill the spirit mass increasing tenfold.

Meanwhile, Chihiro looked perplexed as she pointed a finger at herself. "I was... lured here?" She questioned, eyes blinking rapidly in confusion.

Zeniba nodded grimly. "Before you were plunged in this world, you heard someone call for you, correct?"

Chihiro inhaled sharply as she remembered the events that happened before she woke up in the Spirit World. Indeed, there was a voice; first it sounded unfamiliar in her ears, but the second it called out, it sounded so much like Kohaku.

The human nodded once, and Zeniba released a sigh.

"I see," the witch mumbled to herself before she fully gave Chihiro all her attention. "Chihiro, dear, the moment your heart yearned to see us again, this thing immediately grabbed the opportunity and forcibly yanked your soul out of your body, so you would be trapped here."

All froze in shock, except for a certain river spirit, who had gone icy cold in livid rage.

"That's impossible," Kohaku spoke softly, his tone clearly hiding the incoming uncontrolled anger. "It would take a lot of magical power to unnaturally separate a soul from its own body."

"And that is where my sister comes in," Zeniba answered. All eyes turned to Yubaba, who only raised a thick brow at them. "Admit it sister. You were the one who raised this spirit mass, weren't you? You bound it to a contract so it would be protected from other hunters. You took it in because you wanted your henchman back."

Yubaba 'hmphed', but the witch neither admitted nor denied the accusation.

"You have always been a vain woman, Yubaba. You could not accept that your strongest servant left you and then became my own student. How typical of you to think everything, even people, as your possessions, and you were never one to share these 'properties' of yours. You snapped and became desperate. Desperate enough to use a spirit mass to do your bidding."

Both witches glared at the other, neither one backing out. Then, Yubaba finally spoke, breaking the tensed silence, which choked everyone in the room.

"Interesting theory you have there. But you have no proof! How dare you accuse me of stooping so low as to hire another No-Face!"

"What is there to prove when the answer is in front of us all?" Zeniba countered as she gave the unmoving creature a shooting stare. "That thing has the same aura as you. It tried to control Haku and almost succeeded had it not been for Chihiro. And now, it's fighting you to claim the bathhouse."

"It had absorbed too much of your greed, power, and insecurities. Now it thinks it's you. That's why it's trying to finish you off. It wants to replace you. But you knew its plans, so you burned its contract. That's why we can damage it now."

After Zeniba had finished, an uncomfortable silence enveloped the whole room once more. Chihiro stood still, finding it hard to react or even breathe. Beside her, Kohaku had gone still as a statue, posture standing straight despite his wounds, and face revealing no emotion whatsoever.

Chihiro knew then that the river spirit was already a foot away from unleashing violence, most likely directed at Yubaba. The human immediately reached for the spirit's arm and tugged gently, as if to remind him that there were other people in the room.

Kohaku glanced at her, but he remained pokerfaced – it unnerved Chihiro greatly.

"I will not confess to such baseless accusations! I am simply a victim here as well!" Yubaba stubbornly said. Despite all the evidences that did point at her as the culprit, the witch refused to budge. Even when her own son, Boh, looked at her pleadingly, a silent plea to either admit her fault or at least prove her innocence.

"Shameless hag." Zeniba grumbled under her breath. "I do not wish to help the likes of you."

"Well, did you hear me cal for your assistance?! How presumptuous of you to think that I would need you. You should leave before I –"

"So," Kohaku suddenly cut in, voice cool and detached. "You were the one behind this all along, Yubaba? I should kill you right now. With everything you've done, you deserve to die."

"Yubaba smirked confidently as she eyes the river spirit. "You think you can defeat me, boy? I have enough power to break the barrier that separates the Spirit World from the Human World! Do you actually believe you can take me on?"

But the river spirit only looked even more murderous than ever. He took a step forward, and Chihiro immediately tightened her hold on Kohaku's arm, as she tried to stop him.

"Let's see, shall we?" challenged Kohaku, and he took a stance, ready to attack, which Yubaba did as well.

However, before the two could even start, Chihiro fully latched on Kohaku's arm and pleaded him to stop. Boh and Yu-bird, too, had squeaked and squawked, respectively, begging the river spirit to forgive Yubaba.

Meanwhile, Zeniba hastily stood in between her sister and her pupil, clearly intending to stop the tension within the two. No-Face as well had gone to Zeniba's side just in case she needed some assistance in stopping the two.

"Now is not the time for this!" Zeniba scolded and glared at her sister. "You should stop sister, or I will be forced to fight you!"

And then, the kind witch turned to Kohaku, who had yet to relax. "And I expect you to follow what I'm ordering you because you are my student. Stand down, Haku, or I will disown you. Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Both the dragon and the witch, however, remained in their positions. The dragon only relaxed when Chihiro released her grip on his arm, only to wound her own arms around Kohaku's waist, her face buried against his shoulder. The human was still begging, softly asking the river spirit to 'please stop' over and over again. She never stopped her please even when the dragon finally loosened his tensed muscles to put a hand on the small of her back.

Yubaba as well relaxed, a few moments after Kohaku had, although she maintained the glare directed at the dragon.

"Good," Zeniba gasped. "Now that we've calmed down somewhat, I need to ask Chihiro something."

The human, who was still pressed against Kohaku, nodded but did not speak. In took her a few seconds, but she finally detached herself from the dragon to look at Zeniba, who regarded her seriously.

"Chihiro," Zeniba started, "this may be a very sudden question, but do you want to go home?"

Chihiro's eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"As I've said before, this thing is what's binding your soul in our world. If we destroy it, your spirit will automatically return to your body."

The girl stilled in her place as she stared at Zeniba. She vaguely felt Kohaku's hand, which was still at her back, comforting her.

"I... can go back home?" Chihiro murmured to herself, but she was now looking at Kohaku, who had closed his eyes solemnly.

Zeniba nodded. "Yes, but only if we kill this spirit mass. I'm giving you a choice, dear. If you want to stay here, we'll spare this creature."

"Spare it?!" Yubaba shrieked incredulously. "Speak for yourself! I have no intention of keeping it alive, not after what it did to my precious bathhouse!"

"Oh? Can you actually do that by yourself, sister?" Zeniba taunted. "Judging by your rugged visage, I say you look positively tired and out of energy. I'm even surprised you're still standing."

"I am the great Yubaba! I am not as weak as you are."

"Of course you are. And that would greatly explain your shabby appearance, I'm sure."

"Oh, keep quiet, you insufferable woman!"

"Back to name-calling now, aren't we?"

The two witches started to bicker once again, much to Boh's and Yu-bird's exasperation. The two watched the twins warily, their heads moving side to side, as if they were watching a tennis match.

Beside them, No-Face beckoned Boh and Yu-bird to him. When the mouse tilted his head in question, No-Face pointed at Chihiro and Kohaku, both of which were staring at the other quietly.

Clearly, the human and the river spirit needed some alone-time, and Boh and Yu-bird understood that. They hastily clambered on No-Face's outstretched hand. The latter took a couple of steps backward as soon as the mouse and the mosquito-like Yu-bird were perched safely in his hand, to give Chihiro and Kohaku some space.

And speaking of the two, they were frozen on their spot. Chihiro still had Kohaku's arm in a grip, whereas the dragon had his eyes closed, seemingly in thought.

"Haku..." Chihiro called softly but was interrupted when the dragon cupped her cheek with a hand.

"It was wrong of me to have tricked you into staying here," Kohaku admitted, as he finally opened his eyes to stare at Chihiro. "You should go home, Chihiro. I promise, we will meet again."

Chihiro opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it firmly and smiled grimly. "I've heard that somewhere before," she replied, earning a chuckle from Kohaku.

"She's going home," Kohaku called out to Yubaba and Zeniba, who grumbled and smiled, respectively, in reply. Then, turning to Chihiro, he rested his forehead against hers gently and whispered, "But this time, it won't take me years to see you again."

Chihiro opened her mouth but her reply never came as Kohaku swiftly ducked his head and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

His lips were soft, gentle but firm as he sealed his promise, and moments later, Chihiro returned the kiss enthusiastically. One of his hands stayed cupping her cheek, whereas the other rested lazily on her hip. Chihiro, meanwhile, wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him, wanting the contact to never end.

She closed her eyes, just as he did, and savoured the feel of his lips, the warmth of his body, and the soothing aura that he alone possessed.

She vaguely felt anything else, did not even hear the spirit mass' screams as the twin witches dealt with it for the last time. And of course, she did not even notice that she was slipping away, her body slowly disappearing as bright lights invaded her senses.

**-OoO-**

She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, which was annoyingly beeping just above her head. She moved to reach for it blindly, but frowned when she could not find it in its usual place.

She began to search, still with her eyes closed because she was just so tired. But suddenly, someone had grabbed her hand and refused to let go. Then, someone was calling, frantically calling her name over and over again.

'_Chihiro!_'

Someone, a woman, screamed nonstop. Then, someone else joined her, this time a man. Both were calling, and sobbing, and begging over and over for her to wake up.

Blearily, Chihiro opened her eyes, and groaned when a bright light blinded her. She blinked rapidly, adjusting her eyes to the blinding light.

Her alarm clock continued to beep, and Chihiro groaned once more as she slowly sat up and looked for the cursed thing.

It was then Chihiro noticed that she was no longer in her room. The place looked clean and was bitingly cold, most probably because of the air conditioning. It smelled like antiseptic, nauseating and overpowering, that Chihiro covered her nose and made a face.

She heard a gasp, and when she turned to look, she found her parents, both pale and wide-eyed, looking back at her.

"What's going on?" She asked and winced at how her raspy voice was.

Both Yuuko's and Akio's form of an answer was a bone-crushing hug, tears leaking out on both their eyes as they held on to their daughter.

**-OoO-**

Chihiro found out later that she had been in a coma for a week and a half. Apparently, on her way home, she had met an accident by the stairs. She slipped and hit her head, according to her father, and she had been unconscious since then.

Her doctors, however, were baffled by her case as her CT scans showed no abnormal results. They had been undergoing several runs and tests to solve her case, but not one showed the answers they were looking for.

And when Chihiro woke up suddenly, they were even more confused, although they were also happy for the Ogino family. Several tests were run once more before the doctors concluded that Chihiro was well enough to stay in a regular room and not in the ICU.

Chihiro stayed two more days in the hospital, as the doctors wanted to observe her condition more, before she was finally given the "May Go Home" order by her attending physician.

As such, Chihiro's parents immediately settled her papers and the bill, leaving their daughter in her hospital room with Hiromi and Haru.

The two girls had immediately visited Chihiro the moment they heard that she was hospitalized. And although only family members were allowed to enter the ICU, much to the annoyance of both girls, Hiromi and Haru never missed a day to visit Chihiro.

Now, Chihiro sat and conversed with Haru, who was kind enough to bring the former's piled homework, whereas Hiromi was busily flipping through the channels on the television, only giving an answer or two when asked.

Already bored with all the shows, Hiromi stopped at a channel showing some cartoons and joined in on the conversation. The three girls happily chatted as Chihiro struggled with all the work she needed to finish.

Chihiro snapped her Mathematics book shut, after finally finishing the assigned 16 problems, and went to reach for her Physics book. However, something else caught her eyes and she reached for it instead.

It was her sketchbook.

Carefully, she scanned the pages, until she reached the last page and found her drawing of a dragon. Chihiro instantly frowned as she gazed at it.

"Something wrong, Chi-chan?" Haru asked as she noticed her friend frowning.

Said girl shook her head before returning her focus on the dragon. After a while, she spoke, almost like a whisper.

"Call it weird, Haru-chan... but the dragon... I dreamed about him..." She paused and gave an audible sigh. "The dragon... he grew up."

Haru and Hiromi gave her questioning stares, but Chihiro only sighed once more and shook her head, before starting to sketch on another page of her sketchbook.

**-OoO-**

**That awkward moment when you listen to classic Disney songs and you feel your eyes tear up.**

Anyway, yes, this is how I planned on finishing this story. And yes, I am aware that I DID pull a Miyazaki on you. You may throw your rotten tomatoes at me, I don't mind. I've been training for it, actually. -puts on ninja costume and plays ninja theme background music-

But, dear readers, I want to play a game with you –suddenly puts on Jigsaw costume-. If you want, I can write another chapter, with a different ending and with them meeting again. It's a simple yes or no question. If there are more 'yes' than 'no', I'll add it up as Chapter 22. However, if there are more 'no' than 'yes', I won't upload the chapter, but I will still write it and send it as a private message to those who voted for yes.

This is the least I can do, after all, because all of you had been wonderful and very supportive. I didn't expect a total of 200+ reviews. Heck, I even thought I would not be able to reach 150+! But... yeah, you've all been great. -hugs you all-

Anyway, on to the anon reviews!

**Hitomisuko**: My 200th reviewer! Squee! Thanks so much for the support!

**Deaththekid20**: Here's the kiss you wanted. Lol.

**ur biggest fan**: A trilogy? No, I can't do that... It's too hard... I'm having a hard time writing this already. I really can't make a trilogy. However, I am thankful for the support. xD

**pia mari dacanay**: Thanks a bunch!

Fruity, out!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Spirited Away is owned by the genius Hayao Miyazaki and by Ghibli Studios. I am merely a fan of said movie and I do not gain any profit or whatsoever from making this story.

**-OoO-**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**-OoO-**

'We interrupt this program to bring you... COURAGE! The Cowardly Dog Show!'

"Chihiro, aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons?" Yuuko asked kindly as she sat beside her daughter.

Chihiro shrugged but continued to watch as the cartoony pink dog frantically ran and panicked all over the place as he tried to save his darling owner from a creepy fox-looking character.

"It's educational!" Chihiro pointed out defensively. "See? This episode is teaching us to not trust strangers so easily."

Yuuko smiled at her daughter's humor, but grabbed the remote anyway. "Well, alright. My mistake then. But you've seen this show a couple of times already! I need to watch the news."

Chihiro muttered an 'okay', and Yuuko immediately changed the channel, just in time to hear the jingle that signalled the start of the news. Every story was the same as always: prices shooting up, politicians uncovering dirt against their opponents, and superstars announcing their newest relationship statuses.

The sixteen-year-old yawned and eyed her mother warily. "Gee mom, haven't you seen this show a couple of times already?"

She pointed at the television, where another celebrity was telling the paparazzi that she was divorcing her third husband because said man was allegedly having an affair with a colleague.

Yuuko laughed but didn't reply. Instead, both mother and daughter continued watching on as the 'Star Patrol' portion of the news finally finished. The topic that soon followed, after the commercial break, was the weather forecast.

Apparently, it had rained nonstop for two days in the west, which resulted in a heavy flood. Experts said that the area had always been prone to such a natural disaster, seeing as it was once a pathway for a river.

Thankfully, there were no casualties, as the people in the area had already been warned earlier. But the raging waters were strong enough to damage the apartments built around the place.

"Donations," the on-field reporter said, "are greatly appreciated. And one group even made a petition to restore the river."

Then, the reporter gestured to a young woman and the camera immediately focused on the beauty.

"Here we have Gozen Eboshi, the founder and leader of the 'Restore and Change', otherwise known as the REACH Program, to tell us what exactly are the group's intentions and plans."

The young, but enchanting, woman smiled prettily at the camera. "Yes," she spoke confidently, "the group is actually asking for everyone's kind help. We all know that the Kohaku River –"

"Kohaku River?" Chihiro wondered out loud, and she turned to her mother. "Why does it sound so familiar?"

Yuuko flinched, eyes wide in alarm as she regarded her daughter. "We... had an outing there once. When you were little."

"Really? How come I don't remember anymore?"

If anything, Yuuko looked even more uncomfortable. The older woman immediately turned the television off and stood up. She dusted off imaginary dirt from her pants and looked at her daughter coolly.

"You were just a child back then. Now come, we have to prepare dinner."

Chihiro stood up and resisted the childish urge to turn the television on again and demand that her mother explain. There was just this... intuition of hers that claimed something big happened during that vacation, and Chihiro was determined to find out.

"But Mom—" the girl protested, but Yuuko gave her a warning glare.

"Chihiro, drop it. And we really have to prepare dinner. You know how hungry your father can be after work."

Yuuko was already making a beeline for the kitchen in haste, leaving her daughter standing there. Chihiro pouted, and she secretly vowed to herself that she would find out, come what may.

The young girl nodded to herself before she reluctantly followed her mother to the kitchen.

**-OoO-**

"Get a move on, you lazy soots! Put your backs to it!" Kamaji bellowed, as every soot in the area heeded his call and began scurrying around to help. The old spider nodded in satisfaction, before he too picked up a wheelbarrow and filled it with rubble.

"Fighting again, Kamaji?" Rin questioned smilingly, her hands occupied with today's meals.

Kamaji grunted in affirmation as he watched the sootballs scurry hurriedly to Rin. The sable spirit laughed and handed the bowl to the boiler man before giving the sootballs their own share of meal.

"I swear, these sootballs are trying my patience, Rin! They don't listen to a word I'm saying!" Kamaji grumbled while stuffing his mouth with food.

Rin rolled her eyes and grinned lopsidedly.

"That's because you nag all the time, Kamaji. I'd get tired too if I get yelled at all the time!" Rin defended, thus making all the sootballs cheer for her. "Oh, and by the way. I just found out my real name today."

Kamaji raised a brow. "Did you now?" he asked and at Rin's nod, Kamaji gave her a thumbs up. "Good for you! Should I start calling you by your real name then?"

"Nah, too long. I'd rather be called Rin. But it's good that some of my memories are coming back to me," Rin replied casually, but internally, she had a reason for not telling Kamaji her real name.

After all, she knew that Kamaji, and everyone else for that matter, would have a blast if he knew that her real name was simply 'Rinrin'. Oh yes, they'll never let her hear the end of it, Rin was sure.

"Yes, the memories are important, of course." Kamaji readily agreed. "I don't have my name yet but I do remember being a pirate. And I think I had a family too, and we managed to explore this very unique castle..."

When the spirit mass attacked the bathhouse, it destroyed most, if not all, of the contracts that Yubaba stored inside a secret compartment in her office. Now, the employees were starting to remember, bit by bit, and although they were no longer bound to the witch, all of them stayed and were now currently working hand-in-hand in restoring the bathhouse to its former glory.

Rin opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when Yubaba screamed a NO.

Everyone turned their heads, and sighed collectively when they saw Yubaba fighting with Zeniba. About what, however, only God knows. The twins arguments were a routine by now, and all the workers were no longer interested with the two witches' never-ending battle.

"You think by now they'd get along," Boh murmured as he ambled his way to Rin and Kamaji, with No-Face and Yu-bird tagging along with him.

Although still a child, Boh was no longer spoiled and ignorant. He no longer believed in the 'germs story' told by his mother, and was now at the stage of discovering the world. Unfortunately, and much to Yubaba's horror, most of Boh's 'adventures' always resulted in him covered in dirt, mud, and sweat.

The witch would always shriek at the sight and reprimand her little boy to stop, only for the scenario to rewind the following day.

Behind the baby, Yu-bird buzzed and No-Face nodded.

Yu-bird was still in her mosquito-like form, and it was pretty obvious to everyone that she preferred it compared with her original one. Plus, it was much more convenient flying around as a mosquito rather than a large bird with sharp talons. At least, in her tiny form, people did not mind if she landed on their shoulders to rest.

There was a sound of spells clashing soon after, and everyone sighed once more as No-Face slithered his ways to the witches, clearly intending on separating the two... again.

And speaking of No-Face, although he had not returned to his form, he was slowly getting there, now that he was staying at the bathhouse without having to be consumed by greed since everyone was too busy with working. For one, his tentacle-like arms had become shapely and defined. Fingers, long and pointy, were starting to form as well. He also grew a thick mop of hair, brown and unruly, and Zeniba guessed that he too was slowly remembering his old life.

"Just stick close to the bathhouse, and I'm sure you'll get there." Zeniba once advised him optimistically. No-Face diligently followed the advice.

"Man, these two are never getting along, if you ask me," Rin bluntly commented as another blast was heard. Boh and Yu-bird could only sigh, but Kamaji shook his head.

"I don't know, but if you ask me, I'd say they're on the right track," Kamaji commented and raised a brow when the other three gave him an incredulous look.

"The heck are you smoking, old man?"

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed, Rin. But don't Yubaba and Zeniba look a bit younger to you?"

Rin did not look convinced, but she did humor the old spider and turned to face the witches.

Although they still looked and sounded like old women, Kamaji did have a point. Their wrinkles were starting to disappear slowly, and their noses were not as gargantuan as before. Plus, their gray hair, still locked in a tight single bun, had turned oddly glossy and smooth.

And if one were to look a little bit closer, yellow strands, like gold, of their hair could be seen.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

The sable spirit merely shrugged. "Not much, actually. I mean, they're witches Kamaji. I'm sure they found a spell to make themselves look younger."

Kamaji wanted to retort but kept it to himself. He knew that Rin would never admit that he was right; the girl was pretty stubborn like that. Instead, the spider spirit addressed Boh, who was still looking at his mother fighting his aunt, as No-Face valiantly tried to separate the two.

"Boh, where is Haku? Have you seen him?"

The baby thought before shaking his head in reply. He passed the question to Yu-bird, who also replied in a negative.

"My money's on the barrier. That love-struck lizard's probably sulking there and waiting for Sen to come back," Rin replied smartly, a silly grin on her face.

"Or he could just be around and actually heard the whole thing."

Everyone jumped at the sound of Kohaku's voice before they all turned to him. He was casually standing there, arms crossed and scowl in place. He slowly made his way to the group, before his gaze went to the still-battling witches.

"Has this been going on for quite some time?" He asked, referring to the fight, and was given a couple of nods as reply.

"Pretty much," Rin sighed and continued. "Why? Need to talk to either of them?"

Kohaku shrugged. "Not really," he said before giving a smirk, his eyes glowing in mischief, "but I am quite bored. Want to bet, Kamaji?"

Instantly, the spider's ears perked up and he leaned in closer.

"What sort of bet are we talking about, Haku?"

"I'm betting on Zeniba to win this round. If I guess it correctly, you get to do all my chores for a month. If I lose, I do all the work instead."

"Sounds fair," Kamaji murmured, stroking his moustache. "But I am betting that No-Face will manage to stop the fight before things get out of hand."

Boh and Yu-bird protested, loyally rooting for Yubaba. The boys, and Yu-bird, sealed their agreement with a handshake, leaving Rin to roll her eyes at them.

"Tsk. You guys are toast if Yubaba ever finds out about this." The sable spirit mumbled under her breath.

**-OoO-**

It was due to her constant pleading that convinced them. Although not so proud of what she had to do, Chihiro was glad that she managed to talk her parents into coming here at the newly reinstated Kohaku River.

There was so much work to do but Chihiro could also see that the members of the REACH Program were doing their best.

All of the members were working hand-in-hand, from picking up the trash littered all over the place to replanting tress. Some, mostly the younger ones, were assigned to give out some flyers to visitors, who came to see the progress.

One girl, a pretty little thing with hair tied in two pigtails, gave Chihiro a flyer shyly. The two ladies spoke briefly before the girl was whisked away by one, enthusiastic boy wearing a big captain's hat.

Chihiro smiled as she watched the two kids leave. Beside her, Akio scoffed.

"Hippie kids," he muttered, eyeing the young girl's vibrant yellow blouse and puffy pair of pants with distaste. "Better not trust them, Chihiro. You don't really know what they'll do with the money."

Chihiro scowled at her father and placed her hands on either side of her hips. "Dad, I just talked to that 'hippie kid', and she told me that any kind of help is greatly appreciated. She didn't even mention money when she meant by help!"

"That's how they reel you in, sweetheart. First, they act like innocent saint and the next thing you know—"

"What's going on here? You two look like you're ready for a debate!" Yuuko suddenly intervened, hands occupied with ice cream cones.

She handed one cone to her daughter who took it gratefully, but not before sticking out her tongue at her father. Akio laughed at Chihiro's childish antics and patted the girl's head affectionately.

"Really now! What is going on in here?"

"Dad thinks it was a waste of time coming here. He says all these people are just scammers or something!"

Akio was about to reply, but his wife gave him a dirty glare, which silenced him. Then, turning to their still-pouting daughter, Yuuko touched the girl's shoulder, earning her attention.

"You know how much of a miser your father can be, Chihiro. Don't mind him. He's a grumpy old man anyway."

Chihiro snorted before letting out a loud laugh. At the sight of Akio's scandalized look, Yuuko could not help but giggle along with Chihiro. Akio blinked before he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"You're ganging up on me!" He fake-sobbed before turning around and dragged his feet on the ground. "Fine! If my family doesn't need me, I should just help in the digging."

He said it in jest but unfortunately for Akio, one of the workers heard him and gladly handed Akio a shovel, much to the latter's shock.

"Thank you sir! Your help is very much needed and appreciated!" The worker smilingly said and ushered Akio to where their group was starting.

Akio shot his wife and his daughter a pleading look, but both looked away innocently, as if not noticing the man's plight. Akio grunted, knowing that his family really was ganging up on him, before he began shovelling.

When Akio was a good distance away, Chihiro and Yuuko once again shared a laugh.

"Geez, karma worked fast! But now I kinda feel sorry for him." Chihiro laughed, wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't! You and I both know that he is in need of a good workout, Chihiro." Yuuko supplied, and the two laughed once more.

As soon as their laughter died down, Yuuko turned to look at the river, gaze distant and clouded as she remembered that terrifying event once upon a time.

Unbeknownst to the older woman, she gave a loud sigh, making her daughter turn to look at her.

"What's up, mom?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just... I was remembering something, that's all."

"Will you tell me what it was you were thinking, mom?"

Yuuko smiled sadly. She knew what her daughter wanted the moment she proposed a trip to the Kohaku River, and being the stubborn girl that Chihiro was, there was no doubt in Yuuko's mind that her daughter would refuse to leave until she hears the truth.

The older woman knew that much because her daughter got this headstrong attitude form her mother, after all. And with that thought, Yuuko sighed once more before turning to Chihiro and told the girl the whole story.

"Your father and I were worried." She recalled sadly. "We looked everywhere for you. We never gave up."

Chihiro nodded as her mother sniffed.

"So just imagine our surprise and our delight when we found you, three hours later of searching, by the shore. You were smiling back then when I thought you'd be inconsolable. And when I asked you if you were alright, you gave me this big grin and told me..."

Yuuko paused to look at her daughter.

"You said the Kohaku River spirit saved you."

**-OoO-**

That night, as they arrived home, Chihiro headed straight to their attic, searching box after box for something. She ignored her father's complaints about his back hurting, and she only gave a noncommittal grunt when her mother called her for dinner.

She was searching hopelessly for something, and yet, she did not even know why. The story her mother shared with her previously tugged at her heart, and now, there was this... want, this desperate will, to remember.

There was a boy, she recalled. But whatever happened to him? What was his name? How did he look like? How did he even save her when the current was too strong, as her mother said? Was he really the spirit of the Kohaku River?"

So many questions she did not know the answer of. How frustrating!

She opened another box and looked, but what she needed was not in there. Then again, it had been too long ago and maybe her parents had thrown it away already.

But even with that possibility, Chihiro continued her search, not minding the dust in her hands and the cobwebs sticking in her hair.

Her search remained fruitless, and just when she was about to lose hope, she opened one final bpx and fount it.

Her little pink pair of shoes.

Chihiro gingerly took it and examined it. Then, without knowing it, tears rolled down endlessly. She did not even bother wiping the fat tears. They just kept coming and coming, much like the memories she had forgotten but now remembered.

**-OoO-**

In the end, there was no winner.

Although Kamaji was correct in his bet that No-Face would be able to stop the witches, the old spider was still punished by Yubaba the moment the latter found out about the whole betting agreement.

Even Boh and Yu-bird received a punishment as well, and now, both were upstairs, cleaning the baby's room.

"Told ya it was a bad idea," Rin gloated as she entered the room, arms full of used dishes. "By the way, here's another batch. There's still more, actually."

Kamaji's form of an answer was a grunt as he proceeded to wash the plates. He gestured for Rin to put the soiled ones by the side, because he was still not finished yet with the first batch.

Rin eagerly placed the items carefully, before she let out a tired sigh and began massaging her sore biceps. "Man, this is troublesome! Where the heck is that dumb lizard now?"

The old spider shrugged as he continued his work. "Zeniba called him for a talk. He hasn't come back since."

"Well, he better hurry up! He knows you need all the help, old man. You can't actually use your army of soots for this!"

To prove her point, one sootball actually went to Kamaji's side and lifter one of the plates. But the moment it touched the water, the sootball's tiny arm disintegrated, making the little guy scamper away from the sink in haste.

"I think it was important." Kamaji intoned. "Zeniba looked a bit worried when she called him."

Rin hummed in reply, and silence followed. After a while, Rin spoke. "You think it's about Sen?"

"Perhaps. I just hope it's good news and not ba –"

"Excuse me," a little frog servant piped in, "but I was asked to fill in Master Haku's place in the meantime." He hopped toward Kamaji, but stopped when he saw Rin.

He froze in place as tiny beads of sweat flowed in his forehead.

"I... uhh... we-well... me..."

He stuttered incoherently, making Rin raise a brow. The sable spirit was about to ask what the heck his problem was when something clicked in her brain.

She realized that it was the same frog she punched days ago! Heck, the little guy still had a bruise on his cheek as proof!

"That is... I was told... uhhh... stuff..."

"You know what? Save it. I have work to do." Without missing a beat, Rin swiftly left the room, leaving Kamaji and the frog spirit.

The latter sighed in relief as soon as the sable spirit was gone. He then dragged a stool and placed it beside Kamaji, and once he was safely settled, the two began a mechanical routine of wash and dry.

"She's scary." The little frog declared fearfully.

"Mhm, that she is," Kamaji wholeheartedly agreed as he methodically dried the washed plates. "Ah, but if I may ask. Do you know why Zeniba needed Haku?"

If the frog was shocked by how Kamaji casually called Master Haku, he did not show it. Instead, he took a moment to think before he nodded.

"Yeah, the Madame sent Master Haku on a mission."

"A mission, you say? What kind?"

"Well, if I heard it right," he passed a plate to the old spirit who took it. "I think it was a retrieval mission."

**-OoO-**

Her legs burned, but she did not care. Instead, she continued to move forward, only stopping for a moment to look back and speak to her parents.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Chihiro excitedly called out to her parents. She hastily turned around once more before her father and her mother could catch up or ask what she wanted to show them.

"But I'm tired, and my back still hurts!" Akio wheezed as he tried to catch his breaths. "Honey, what is wrong with our daughter?"

Beside him, Yuuko looked confused as well, but unlike her husband, she just chose to stay quiet.

After all, if their daughter wanted to surprise them, well, Yuuko was not going to spoil it by constantly complaining and whining like a brat. And besides, a little exercise would not hurt anybody, right?

"Guys, I found it! Come quick!"

"This is what I wanted to show you guys!" Chihiro exclaimed, pointing at an ugly, moss-covered statue. Yuuko blinked in confusion, and Akio stared at Chihiro in disbelief.

"We came all the way here for this ugly thing?" Akio said in a mix of dismay and bewilderment.

"No," Chihiro replied enthusiastically, "not just that. We have to get inside this tunnel!"

Akio now looked positively lost, and he wondered, for the nth time, if maybe their daughter was experiencing some sort of mind damages due to the accident that befell her. Or maybe this was a side effect from all those drugs the doctors pumped into her system when she was still unconscious?

Either way did not sound appealing to him, and Akio immediately sought his wife's intervention. Sensing the waves of Akio's desperation, Yuuko was quick on her feet as the woman stood by Chihiro's side and gave the tunnel a disapproving stare.

"Are you sure Chihiro? It doesn't look so safe," Yuuko spoke, and as a soft gust of wind blew, the older woman hugged herself. "It almost feels like it's pulling us in."

"Yeah, it does that." Chihiro said quietly but moved inside, despite her parents warning her not to. "Please, mom, dad. I need you to remember this too. It's important."

Akio still seemed unconvinced, but Yuuko followed her daughter, which earned her a smile from the younger girl. Pretty soon, Akio joined his family, and Chihiro simply beamed at them before clutching their hands while telling them to watch their step.

**-OoO-**

He stood, facing the barrier that separated him and the other world. Although his face looked passive, his fists were clenched so tightly that he almost drew blood.

Beside him, his mentor sighed.

"Relax," Zeniba coaxed him, but the boy remained rigid. "You're powerful enough for this, especially now that your river is slowly coming back to life."

Kohaku sighed softly. "True, but I have been separated from it for so long. I'll need to re-establish my ties with it."

"You young ones today are so pessimistic!" Zeniba said as she shook her head sadly. "Don't you want to see Chihiro again?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then do it! Show me that you meant every word you said to her, Haku. Overcome this barrier and see her again."

"You are really into this, aren't you?" Kohaku said with a small smile on his lips before he turned serious once more. "Thank you Zeniba. For everything."

"Think nothing of it. Now go, and be with the one who holds your heart."

Kohaku nodded solemnly before he faced the barrier once more. He slowly closed his eyes and concentrated on his task. He released all of his power and thought of Chihiro – her voice, her laughter, her smiles, their kiss.

He still had his eyes closed, but he could feel the barrier beneath his fingertips, gradually but surely unravelling.

**-OoO-**

"When we moved here, dad got us lost and we ended up bumping into this place," Chihiro started as she moved, taking along her parents.

They were now inside what looked like a train station, before they stopped at the mouth of another entrance.

"We explored around for a bit, and mom even suggested a picnic because the place was just so beautiful."

Akio raised a brow but Yuuko was clinging on to every word that Chihiro was saying.

"You guys found a working restaurant, and even when no one was around, you began eating..."

"Chihiro, what are you –"

"The meat was so tender and delicious, I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to," Yuuko suddenly whispered, cutting off her husband's sentence.

Akio stared disbelievingly at Yuuko, but his wife looked dazed as she stared at the entrance.

"After that, things... things just started getting blurry, but I remembered leaving this place. And you were clinging on to me so tightly..."

Chihiro nodded, almost tearfully, and gave her mother a hug. Yuuko fiercely returned the embrace, looking like she too was controlling her already damp eyes.

"You guys were punished by a witch. She turned you into pigs, and I was forced to work for her so I could free you!" Chihiro sobbed as she buried her face against her mother's bosom.

"Really? You did that for us?" Yuuko asked, and she lifter her daughter's chin so they could see each other eye-to-eye. "Oh, my brave little girl!"

Both mother and daughter were tearing up, but Akio was still a little wary. He could not remember any of this, so he crossed his arms and looked at his family sceptically.

"Pigs? A witch?" He asked. "Seems a little far-fetched, Chihiro. You were such a scaredy cat back then, so there's no way you could have done all that by yourself, if it were true, of course."

Chihiro laughed and brushed away the tears with the palm of her hands.

"I didn't!" Chihiro said truthfully as she gave her father a small smile. "I had help from friends I met along the way. I had Kamaji, Rin, Boh, Yu-bird, and even Zeniba!"

Then she turned to the entrance and smiled fondly.

"But most of all, I had help from someone very dear to me." She moved to the entrance and touched the thin air, as if expecting a barrier there. "He was my guardian, and he always looked out for me, even when I was just a kid."

"He saved me. Not just at the bathhouse, but even before that! He saved me when I was very little. On that day I drowned in his river, he carried me to shore and never left my side until I was reunited with my parents."

"And his name... is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Bits of glasses broke from where her fingers touched, and a bright light surrounded the whole area. A gust of wind blew so strong that it almost blew everyone away.

Yuuko screamed, and Akio moved to protect his wife and his daughter.

But before the man could reach Chihiro, the wind stopped, almost as abruptly as it first started. The bright light disappeared as well, whereas Chihiro remained standing where she was.

However, this time, she was not alone.

Someone had reached for her outstretched hand and gave an experimental squeeze. A light chuckle was heard.

"You remember," that someone said as his deep emerald eyes focused on the whimpering girl in front of him.

"Of course," Chihiro replied breezily with a big grin. "No magic is strong enough to stop me from remembering you."

Kohaku smiled as he gathered Chihiro in his arms, tucking the girl under his chin. Chihiro, meanwhile, sighed happily as she melted in his embrace, before she moved and tilted her head up.

Seeing her intention, Kohaku quickly leaned in and captured his love's lips in a soft kiss. Gently, carefully, they moved just a little bit close without breaking their intimate contact, until nothing else could even come in between them.

And perhaps, nothing will ever come in between, because even beyond the darkness, both of them still found each other, their feelings for the other remaining intact and strong, overcoming the barriers that wanted to separate them.

**-OoO-**

"Wha... What is going on here?!" Akio spluttered angrily, watching as his only daughter kiss this stranger in front of them.

His over-protectiveness kicked in, and Akio was sure that he would beat this boy up. No fancy lights and sound effects are going to help him once Akio gets a hold of him, that's for sure!

He moved to separate the two, but a gentle touch on his arm stopped him. He looked, and found his wife glaring at him. When he raised a brow, Yuuko shook her head and sighed softly.

"Don't. I'm sure Chihiro will explain later."

"But honey!"

"No buts. Or else, you're sleeping in the couch tonight."

Akio grumbled but stood in his place, earning him a smile from his wife.

"Fine," the man acquiesced, still looking at the two teens that were now, finally!, finished with their kiss and were just staring at each other intimately. "But I'm still setting some rules here! I don't care if he's some magical creature! He's not touching my little girl again until I say so!"

Yuuko could only roll her eyes, before she planted a tiny kiss in her husband's cheek.

**-OoO-**

**Oh my God. This moment has finally come. Now I can finally click the "Complete" button for this.**

Anyway, here's the last chapter, because a lot voted yes for it. I hope I delivered it well. Oh, and I know a simple "THANK YOU" is not enough to show my gratitude, but THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Everyone's support was overwhelming and I'm thankful for that!

Plus, I'm also thankful for some others who became my chat buddies. Lol, you guys know who you are and let me just say that you are AWESOME! And to my Guest reviewers, especially to Death. I can't really send you guys a private message containing my gratitude, but I hope that my simple messages here in the author's notes can compensate.

**AGAIN! Thanks so much for everything guys! Now excuse me while I cry a river in my room.**

**LASLTY**

**Shameless plugging time! **I am also starting on another story, but this time it's a NejiTen (Naruto).

Why am I starting another fic, you ask? Because the plot bunnies are biting me, that's why. Oh and if you do have some free time, check it out!

**FRUITY, OUT!**


End file.
